


Fate - Led By A Red String

by Windarling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Aobajousai, Bickering, Caffeine Addiction, Curses, Depression, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Rights, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Red String of Fate, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, Volleyball Dorks in Love, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 78,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windarling/pseuds/Windarling
Summary: It is Sugawara Koushi's last year at Karasuno high, and things have not been going as smoothly as he would like. The first-years are troublesome, the genius first-year threatens to take his spot as starting setter. His caffeine addiction has been getting worse, and his anxiety has skyrocketed. When a spirit gifts the co-captain the Red String Of Fate, it did nothing but add to his list of worries. When he finally meets his destined partner, Oikawa Tooru, things seem to get worse. When the Aoba Johsai captain makes a mistake and puts a curse on the both of them, they relise that breaking the curse is easier said than done.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 113
Kudos: 445





	1. Chapter 1

Spring is the season in which Japan is the most beautiful. It is no surprise that peak tourist season is from late March to early April. It just so happens to be the time when the infamous cherry blossoms bloom, and the country is turned into a pink wonderland. Spring is beautiful, but very unkind. The coldest months are around that time. The temperature in the mornings sets easily at freezing, and by noon, the temperature only rises only a little bit, before dropping once again by sunset. No matter how cold it gets, it doesn’t stop the flowers from blooming and the tourists from visiting. That is the beauty of Japan.

Today seemed like it was the coldest day. Sugawara Koushi found himself staring at the digital number on the thermostat. Five degrees celsius (41°F), and it was noon. No wonder why it was so quiet today. The colder it was, the quieter the outside world was. He was sitting comfortably in front of the TV, the heaviest blanket wrapped around his crouching body. He almost felt bad for the people outside who were getting ready for the festival tonight. The Hanami festival, a celebration to end the winter months, and a welcome to the start of his third year at Karasuno High. 

To say that Suga was looking forward to this third year was an understatement; in fact, he was over the moon. He has been excited ever since his upperclassman from the volleyball club gave him the title of ‘Official Setter’. With Daichi Sawamura as both coach and captain, he was sure that this year they would finally go to nationals. ‘We have faith you guys will bring Karasuno back to nationals, we will be watching you’ the previous captain’s words were still fresh in his mind. They were going to do this, as co-captain of Karasuno and the new number two, he was going to do his best and fight his way to nationals. 

Suga took a bite of his tuna sandwich and focused on the TV. The weather channel was on, he read what the weather was going to be like for the rest of the week. COLD, that is what crossed his mind when he glanced at the low numbers. His phone buzzing took his focus away from the television. He looked at it and noticed that he had received a text from Daichi.

Daichi: We should meet around five o'clock by the tree

The Tree. Suga knew precisely what tree Daichi was talking about. It was the tree that was the landmark in the middle of their town that was precisely halfway to both Daichi’s house. It also was the halfway point of their beloved ace, Asahi Azumane’s house. Suga thought about Asahi and sighed; he hadn't seen the tall spiker since that game…

The Game. Suga frowned at that memory. He remembered all too well what happened. Date Tech and their infamous Iron Wall shut Asahi’s spikes and wiped Karasuno off the court. Asahi could only blame himself for the loss and quit the team, much to Daichi’s protest. Without Asahi, it would be near impossible to get Karasuno to nationals. 

Both Suga and Daichi wanted the tall brunette to come with them to the festival, but they didn’t know if he wanted to see them again after the game. He was a very emotional person, for how tall and menacing he looks, and getting him to come with them would be near impossible. So they left him out of it. 

Suga: Sounds good. I will be there.

Suga sent the text and stared at Asahi’s number. Their last text message broke the co-captain’s heart every time he read it: 

Asahi: I am sorry, Suga, I am not coming to practice today. 

That text was from a few months ago. The day after the big fight between both Asahi and the first-year libero, Nishinoya Yuu. It seemed like only yesterday that the fight broke out. How the two argued in the club room, how the broom snapped in half. He remembered the next day when the vice principal came into the gym in the middle of practice, breaking the news to Daichi that the new second-year was banned from playing volleyball for a few months. He was not allowed to come near the gym during that time. He remembered the look the libero gave the new captain that day at practice when Daichi had to close the gym door on him. Suga remembered sneaking out during practice to find the libero to embrace him. He was found crying in the bathroom. 

He wanted to see his friends again. He wanted to, but he was scared to open up old scars. Suga closed his phone and went back to finishing his tuna sandwich, leaving Asahi alone. 

At precisely five o'clock, Suga stood under The Tree. It was the oldest tree in the town, according to rumors, the blossoms were just starting to bloom, covering all of the small branches. It was beautiful under the tree, he looked up and watched the petals gently swayed with the breeze. He had only left his house minutes ago, and already he was freezing. He opened up his backpack and took out his old light blue scarf. He wrapped it around himself. ‘The festival had to be today,’ he thought, as he started to button up the jacket. It was not five past, and Suga was starting to get a little antsy. Usually, Daishi was never late to meetings, especially ones where he picked the time and place. 

Suga took out his phone and re-read the text, double-checking that he got the time right. He was about to text Daichi when he heard talking from down the street. The silver-haired setter looked up and smiled. It was Daichi, and his smile widened when he saw the tall brunette walking next to him. Asahi’s hair got longer, it was to the shoulders now. Never before did Suga see his locks flowing freely, he had always seen it in a bun. Suga and Asahi locked eyes, and the brunette stopped. Daichi did as well. 

“Asahi!!!” Suga ran up to the boys and jumped on Asahi, who stumbled back and almost fell over. Daichi laughed at Asahi, he was shocked at how the setter greeted him. 

“Hi Suga, it’s been a while” Suga let go of the tall third-year and hugged Daichi. Suga hasn't seen him face to face all winter, so it was nice to finally see him again. 

“Yeah, no shit,” Suga laughed and elbowed the ace in the arm, to which Asahi winced and rubbed the spot. The trio was back together, and the silver-haired setter couldn’t be more excited. They started walking toward the festival. Suga enjoyed talking about his winter break to his best friends, who, in return, told him theirs. Asahi had a relaxing break, he got to visit old friends down in Sendai . Daichi told them about his vacation to Tokyo where he visited family (keeping out the part where he practiced volleyball pretty much the rest of the time). Suga explained to them how he was productive by staying in his room to finish all the shows he had planned to watch. It got a laugh from Asahi (since he has been quiet) and an eye roll with a smile from Daichi. 

They continued walking down to the festival, and the captains let Asahi take the lead as Suga pulled Daichi to walk beside him. Daich gave the short co-captain a raised eyebrow, and the setter kept walking with a smile on his face. He was ignoring Daichi. “How did you get Asahi out of the house?” The setter questioned as a whisper, hoping not to get the giant's attention. 

“I asked, and he said yes,” Suga stared at his friend. He was now smiling, he was lying. The co-captain punched the side of his arm and laughed. 

“I call bullshit, but whatever,” the silver-haired setter left Daichi’s side to join Asahi. He knew he would get the truth from Daichi sooner than later. Sugawra knew his weak points. Nobody else knew this but the short setter that his best-friend had a sweet tooth. He loved sweets, he would do almost anything for a box of chocolate pocky. He would have to use that trick later.

Even if Daichi had some elaborate plan that got Asahi out the door, he was still grateful that that fragile giant came. Ever since that game, it felt like he had disappeared from planet Earth. He hasn't texted anybody all break. It gave everyone an idea that he may have died (Tanaka’s idea). They had been friends since their first-year, and he loved his friends so much. He was just glad to have the original group back together. 

It didn’t take long before Suga’s stomach started growling, he paused and whipped around, walking backwards as he went. “You guys want to stop for lunch, I’m freezing, and I know an amazing cafe we can stop at,”the silver-haired third-year smiled at the two. They knew exactly what cafe he was referring to. It was the cafe in the middle of town that the boys went to almost every week. It was their special meetup place, and it had the best sweets, made fresh right out of the oven. Suga had been craving a good sweet bun for about a week now, and that cafe was known for them.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Asahi smiled, and the boys dashed off toward their sacred cafe. It was rare seeing the Karasuno captain act so wild and carefree. He has been so busy playing the upperclassman and leader that when he finally showed his vulnerable side, it tended to boost everyone’s spirits. 

~

After their short lunch break, they continued down to the festival. When they finally reached the field, Suga took notice of all the tourists that were actually there. There was an even mix of both locals and tourists. It came easy guessing who was a local and who was not based off of the clothes they were wearing, as well as the languages they were speaking. The Hanami festival was always shared with tourists. The trio was almost lucky they knew a good amount of English so they could engage with the English speaking population. Today, despite the cold weather, the streets and the field were crowded with people. The two tall friends ended up squishing the co-captain between them. Every time there was a large crowd, they put Suga in the middle. He had a tendency to get lost into the crowd. 

The first thing they did when they got to the festival was rent out kimonos. It was a little cold for them, but that didn’t stop them as they all walked out of the dressing room. They were plain looking, but that didn’t matter to them as they all did dramatic poses in front of each other. They had a few hours before sunset so they ended up walking down the main strip. They stopped around each booth and gawked at each item up for sale. A particular booth caught everyone’s eye. It was a booth that sold spring themed sweets. The boys were sudjusting about buying a few snacks when something stopped the short setter. 

Suga froze. The hair at the back of his neck started to stand, it almost felt like he was being watched. The silver-haired setter turned around for a split second and looked through the crowd, trying to look for anything suspicious. His eyes locked on a figure. They stood in a dark space between two booths. He couldn’t get a good look at the person, the darkness covered most of their body. Except their golden eyes, which were focused on him. Suga narrowed his eyes at him trying to get a better look.

“What are you looking at, Suga?” Daichi asks his focus now on his co-captain. Suga shifted his gaze to Daichi,and smiled.

“Nothing, I thought I saw somebody I know” Daichi narrowed his eyes at Suga. The co-captain could tell that Daichi knew he was lying, but he didn’t say anything. The boys ended up buying the treats they were staring at and they continued down the strip. Suga couldn’t help but keep looking back, he could feel the stranger's gaze on him and it was unsettling. 

It was when they finally reached the end of the strip when the sun had finally started to set. The feeling in Suga’s gut was bothering him, so he finally decided to chase after the stranger. He locked eyes with his friend and slowly bowed to them.

“I am sorry you guys, I have to go use the toilet real quick, save a good spot for me,” the co-captain marched through the crowd, leaving his two friends behind. He was going to see who that person was and what they wanted so he could finally have some peace. He had been on edge ever since they locked eyes, and he hated it. 

It didn’t take long until Suga found himself in the same spot the person was standing in before. The place between the booths was dark, and a little sketchy, but that didn’t stop the setter from walking through it. Suga immediately felt a shift in the atmosphere the further back he went. The chatter of the crowd behind him became quieter, and a breeze flowed through the tents. It made him feel uncomfortable and cold, there was no breeze anywhere else.

He was now facing a clearing that led to the woods. It was empty, all for a few cars and trailers that the vendors had parked behind the various booths. Suga started to shake, and wrapped his kimono closer to him. He scanned his surroundings for anything unusual and was about to go back when he saw it. Next to one of the booths at the end of the strip stood a tent. It was small, and it reminded Suga of something from his western history class. Except it was purple, and it sparkled in the moonlight. 

He couldn’t help but walk toward it, it got colder and colder the closer he got to it, but something told him to keep going, like an unknown force was pushing him closer to the tent. He reached the outside of the tent and tried to look inside from the flaps. It was dark inside, and Suga was now starting to feel nervous. He was thinking about going back and sitting with his friends. 

“Come in, Sugawara Koushi. I have been waiting for you,” Suga froze. His heartbeat started to quicken. He thought about running, to go back and be between his friends and act like nothing happened, but his legs wouldn’t move. No matter how hard he tried, they wouldn’t go anywhere. His shaky hand seemed to have a mind of its own as he watched it open the tent, and his eyes locked with the person he saw on the street. He was sitting behind a very lavous desk. There was nothing else inside the tent but the desk and two matching chairs, one on each side. 

“How do you know my name?” Suga let the flap close, and he was now stuck with the person. A light flicked on above that Suga didn’t notice before, and it lit up the whole space he could see everything more clearly. The man took a seat behind the desk and smiled at the third-year. He was an older person. His hair had turned white with age, and his skin was wrinkled. His eyes were a gold color, which the silver-haired setter found the most interesting in his plane features. 

“Well, I know that you are a third-year at Karasuno high school. I know that you came to this festival with Daichi Sawamura and Asahi Azumane,” the man held out his hand and directed it toward the seat across from him, which the setter slowly walked over to and sat down. 

“Why are you here?” Suga felt so small next to the person before him. His presence seemed off, it was almost like he wasn’t entirely human. 

“You have a kind soul, and fate is kind to you. I sensed that you and your soulmate are ready to bond,” that didn’t answer his question, but it was an answer that made the third-year’s face heat up. His soulmate? The setter, fiddled with his thumbs as he stared at the man. ‘My soulmate? My soul is ready to bond? What does this all mean?’. “Hold out your hands.”

The silver-haired setter listened and put his hands on the table, in which the old man picked up his right hand. His touch was soft and gentle, it was like he was holding onto a blanket. The old man studied his hand, paying attention to every little detail along the way. Suga could hear his heart thumping in his chest. He was so confused and nervous at the same time that it was starting to overwhelm him. He didn’t know what was even going on or what this old man was on about. He just wanted to go back. 

“Yes, you are a rare case Sugawara Koushi. Being bound by fate is very uncommon these days. I have only seen a few the past decade,” the man went on, and the longer that Suga sat there, the more lost he was. 

“Why?” Was the only thing that the silver-haired setter could blurt out. The old man looked up at him and smiled. Suga wanted to believe that this was a dream, we wished he could wake up and laugh it off with Daichi, but he had every reason to think that it was real. The man in front of him felt real, the place around himself seemed real enough. Hell, even today's events just felt normal, anything that indicated that this was all a dream was eradicated from his mind. 

“Does fate need a reason, Sugawara Koushi?” Suga could only stop to ponder about it. He never really thought about his fate until now. Out of any moment in his life, why was it now that he was approached by a strange man in a peculiar tent at a festival? “The future will be tough for both of you, you and your soulmate will need each other. I sense this. I am Yue Xia Lao, Sugawara Koushi. And you and your soulmate are bound together by the red string,” the light above their heads started to flicker, and his hand started to burn. He wanted to jump back, but was frozen in place by the old man’s grip. Seconds later the light stopped flickering and the burning sensation from his hand seemed to disappear. 

The old man removed his hand from his and that is what he saw the neat bow tied to his thumb. The silver-haired setter jumped from his chair and stared at the string. His gaze followed it as it trailed out of the tent. The third-year looked back at the old man who only smiled at him. “Now, Sugawara Koushi, go find who you are destined to be with,” Suga bowed to the man and, in a rush, jumped out of the tent. It seemed to run across the field and into the festival. Suga ran across the field and dashed through the place he had disappeared through. 

He was about ready to follow the string, the negative feelings he had before were replaced with excitement. His soulmate. He was one in a million. And a spirit came to him and told him that they were destined to be together. He couldn’t believe it. He then thought about Daichi and Asahi. He left them back at the stage so he could chase after the man. The setter stared at the string and sighed; he would just have to look for his soulmate later. His first priority was to be with his friends; if it is a fate that bound them together, then he can just meet them when the time comes. 

Suga dashed into the middle of the crowd and looked around for the short-haired captain and the tall, long-haired ace. The further he went through the crowds, the more aware he became of the string tied to his thumb. He watched it to make sure that nobody was tripping over it or getting caught in it, then sighing in relief when people walked through it. ‘It’s transparent. Good, this should make my life easier’. It didn't take long to find his friends, it seemed as though they were still looking for a spot.

The silver-haired setter caught up to his friends. They noticed his presence and looked at him with a surprised look. Suga had the same look of confusion on his face. “What?”

“Nothing, it is just you were gone for only a minute. We thought you would be gone for longer” Asahi spoke up and Daich had the most confused look on his face. Suga noticed the look his best-friend was giving him. He reassured him by smiling at him. It looked like it didn’t do much to the short-haired captain, but he didn’t say anything.

“Oh, yeah. I thought I saw someone I knew, and I was going to say hi, but they weren't who I thought it was” Suga was good at lying on the spot. Asahi was quick to accept the explanation of his short friend, by nodding and smiling. Daichi didn’t say anything, which made the short third-year frown. However, they let go of the strange encounter and re-focused on getting a good spot. They have finally found an empty spot in the middle of the field where a beautiful cherry blossom is in full bloom. Suga ignored the string for now. Tonight was about him and his friends, it wasn’t about him or anything else that happened that night. Just his two best-friends, Daichi and Asahi. He will worry about the string tomorrow. Suga took the blanket he stuffed in his bag and laid it down on the grass.

The lights flickered on minutes later and the boys enjoyed their snacks, admiring the tree. They only stayed for a good half an hour and by the time the moon was positioned at the top of the sky was when they decided to leave. The trio headed to the dressing room to change. Suga took the longest out of the three. He was wary about the string. Every time he would touch it, he could physically feel it, but his clothing and everything else would move through it as if it was an illusion. “If I am not careful, I could trip over this’ the third-year sighed and finished getting dressed. He felt cold, but not the type of cold everyone else was feeling. Like an internal cold feeling.

The walk home is precisely what Suga thought it would be. Quiet. The setter seemed to understand that Daichi knew something was up. Asahi was totally clueless about it but was still wary. He could feel the tension between the two boys. He tried to lighten up the mood by telling a funny story about this dog he saw, which got a chuckle from both of them. At the tree, the boys bid their farewell, and the silver-haired setter continued on alone. He was hoping he would wake up the next morning, and everything will go back to normal. That the encounter was made up and that the third year was hallucinating. 

Sure enough, when he woke up the next morning. He was left with disappointment when he looked at his hand and saw that the string was still tied around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I had to re-upload this chapter. One of my really good friends read the story and told me that I got a few things wrong and you know me, I want everything to be perfect. So I re-edited everything. RIP. Well, here it is. 
> 
> Also, when I looked up the red string lore, it said that in Japanese culture, a boy has the string tied around the thumb, and the girl has it tied to her pinkie. In the Chinese culture, the string is attached around the ankles, and in Korean culture, it is tied around the pinkie for both party's. It was really interesting and I thought it could be interesting to share. 
> 
> Anywho. Here is is, again, sorry. UWU


	2. Chapter 2

The first week living with a string around his thumb went as well as anyone would think. The first problem was that it was physical to him, and nobody else could see it or feel it. His parents got concerned for him when they noticed that his clumsiness had tripled at the start of the week. He was not a clumsy person, and anyone could vouch for him. But he seemed to forget that it was physical to only him, and it ended with a lot of tripping and falling to get him to realize that it was real. 

Besides his clumsiness, everyone started to notice how wary he had become with his surroundings. Every time the boy left his house, either to practice volleyball with Daichi, or just to take a stroll, he would always seem to be looking at something. It was easy to catch him staring off into space, and Daich had to smack him a few times to get him back in the game. 

Two weeks with the string and he had a better grasp of it and he now fit it into his routine. He had grown more aware of his surroundings as well as the string. He tried his best to move around and figure out where it was at all times. 

He had become more antsy about chasing it. At first he ignored it, putting all of his work and volleyball. Then the more it teased him, the more the silver haired boy wanted to drop everything and chase after it. 

Then by Friday the second week he had it, he decided to chase after it. He simply told his parents he would be at Daichi's place for volleyball. He grabbed only a jacket and his bike and rode after it. He paid no mind to everything that happened around him. There were a few times where he almost ran over a pedestrian and he only had time to yell out a quick sorry before continuing on. 

The string trailed up the hill and the boy trailed up it. It was only when he reached the top of the hill did he stop and take a breather. He parked his bike and sat on the grass next to the road. He began to think about this idea and how ludicrous it actually was. The only thing he brought with him was his phone. What if she was across the country? What if she was not even in Japan? He sat down and watched his clouds from his breath disappear in the cold sky.

Sugawara looked down at his finger and stared at the little bow tied around his thumb. He came to the conclusion that the chase was pointless, even if she was in Japan, crossing paths with her would be near impossible. After he regained his breath, he jumped on his bike and headed back down the hill. His first attempt was a failure. 

However, The longer that Sugawara thought about his soulmate and what she would look like, the more he felt that the person attached to the other side wasn’t even a girl at all. As ridiculous as it sounds, the boy started to believe it the longer he studied the string and it’s movements. He noticed that it was very sporadic and it tugged his finger a lot, and it even moved around the late hours, this person was indeed a night owl, just like he was. 

It was funny, the boy had been thinking about his sexuality since his third year in middle school, and how he questioned where his heart truly lied. Of course he went on a few dates with a few girls before. However, none of the dates really ended with any sort of spark or good feeling at the end. Same could be said when he and Daichi are out and he is checking girls out. He would announce to the silver haired boy that he found that girl attractive. He would look at who Daichi was lookin at, nod, and then lie about how he was right. The girls that Daichi would pick out were beautiful, Sugawara could admit to that, but he would never see himself being intimate with any of them. 

There was just something about certain guys that made the boy stare at, and how masculine they were. And how the sports players have very toned bodies and strong muscles. He seemed attracted to it all, and he made the decision to some out halfway through his third year. He remembered it well, at their favorite cafe. Daichi just got his coffee and Asahi got a sweet bubble tea. 

“I don’t think I am into girls” he blurted out. The statement shocked both boys and the table sat in silence to what seemed like an eternity. Sugawara stared down at the coffee in front of him, his face hot and red. He remembered at the time he believed that it was a mistake. And how embarrassed he felt saying it out loud. He was sure he would get backlash from his friends. In Japan, it was frowned upon to be gay. About every country accepted same sex marriage, all exept Japan, and it wasn’t fair. 

“How do you mean by that?” Asahi asked as he took a bite of his cake. 

“I am not attracted to them… physically or sexually" 

"So you like men?" His face started to feel hotter. Daichi not saying a word scared him, but he did not dare look up at him. 

"I think so" 

"It took you long enough" Sugawara shot up and faced Daichi who had the biggest smirk on his face. 

“What?” 

“I knew you liked raw weiners for a long time” Sugawara’s jaw dropped as his cheeks grew hot once again. 

“DAICHI you asshole!” Sugawara screamed and punched Daichi’s arm repeatedly. The boy in question could not stop laughing and Asahi reacted by slamming his head on the table, which almost knocked everything over. The whole cafe stopped to stare at the rowdy trio. Who stopped and apologized to everyone. 

That memory was one of Sugawara’s favorites. It was embarrassing, he could admit that, but it was about his best friends accepting him for who he is regardless of the laws and culture that they live in. It put a smile on his face every time he remembered it. 

He couldn’t be more excited to have the gut feeling that the person attached to him, was in fact, another male. If he was wrong, and if the person attached to him was a female; he would be more than disappointed. He guessed that if it was fate for them to be together, then he would be in a tricky situation for the rest of his life. But he remembered what the spirit told him that night ‘fate has been kind to you’ and the boy had every reason to believe that fate would attach him to a male. 

Then again, thinking about this whole string thing, he had forgotten to mention Daichi about it. It had been weeks since the festival and he had kept it from him since. He knew very well that Daichi noticed something was up that day, and it almost made the silver-haired boy feel guilty for not telling him sooner or later. He needed to tell Daichi, he always told him everything.

That is how the boys got back together the second time this spring. They sat in the same cafe in the booth that they claimed as theirs. Infront of the was the same items they order every time they come in. Sugawara drank his steamed coffee vigorously, which made both Daichi and Asahi look at eachother. Suga’s coffee addiction was getting worse and Daichi was starting to notice. Even if they don’t see eachother every day, he could tell just by the way he presented himself. With an outfit that greatly mismatched, something that the boy would never allow himself to do. There was also the slight bruising under his eyes. He must have stayed up late last night.Something was indeed up and it was about time he choked it out. 

“I had a run in with something crazy back at the festival” the co-captain started after he swallowed half of the coffee. 

“We noticed you were looking a little off during that time. What happened?” Asahi started while chewing on the tapioca from his sweet bubble tea.

“You guys wouldn’t believe it. I feel like the whole thing was a lucid dream, but I know it happened. I ran into a spirit” the boys stared at their co-captain. He could read their expressions clear as day. Daichi was a little confused to say the least, with his infamous eyebrow raise. While Asahi looked for Daich for some support on how to react. “Yeah. I kid you not, he lead me to a tent behind the festival and he told me that fate will bring me and my soulmate together. He told me that I was one of the rare people on Earth who even had a soulmate.”

“Soulmate? Lead you to a tent? Suga, are you sure you are okay?” Daichi didn’t know what to think. It was odd for his friend to say something like that, let alone think of something like that. He never was the one to dwell in the fantasy realm and was quick to dismiss the existence of fantasy creatures, and even gods. Saying something like that made Daich wonder if the coffee addiction was really far worse than he originally thought. 

“Yes. I am okay. I tried to dismiss it. I tried to ignore it and pass it off as a dream, but I can’t. I saw it, I was there, it was real” Daichi watched as his friend took hold of his thumb. Daichi had to believe it now. If his best friend was confirming the visit from the spirit, then it had to be true. 

“That is very interesting. That is cool you ran into a spirit”

“I guess. The longer I thought about it, the more I realized that I am attached to this person for a reason. It is not just fate that will bring us together for the hell of it. There has to be a reason” 

“Maybe something is going to happen and you guys are supposed to be together to help each other overcome it” Asahi had a point. Sugawara tried hard to figure out what that reason was, and as much as he didn’t want this thing to happen, it was going to happen. The boy chugged the rest of his coffee and stood up to order another one. Daichi stopped him before he could go and passed the silver-haired boy a glass of water. 

“You need something other than coffee. Drink up” Daichi algo gave him a look reminding him that volleyball season was also starting up and he needed to get his crap together. 

“Yes daddy” the boy smiled as Daichi’s face flushed red and Asahi covered his mouth so he wouldn’t scream.

~

His second attempt to reach his soulmate did not happen until a week later, a week before school. He was in the next town over at the strip mall with the squad (Daichi and Asahi) to get a few things for both volleyball and school. They didn’t talk to Asahi about volleyball all summer and now that they were going to go shopping for the said sport put the captains on edge. When they needed the sports shop, Sugawara started to sweat. They both looked at Asahi as they walked closer to the shop. Asahi noticed and took a step away from both of them. 

“I know what you guys are thinking, I don’t mind being in a sports shop” the boys padded Asahi’s back and apologised for dragging him in anyways. 

“It will be quick. We promise” Sugawara beamed at the tall brunette as they headed in to buy a few things. It was only a few minutes in the shop and the boys were in line with their arms full of stuff for the next volleyball season. Daichi needed help with carrying everything so Asahi offered to help.

Daichi was appointed as the new coach for Karasuno after coach Ukai retired their first year. During the break, Daichi spent most of the time he had working or doing whatever he could to have enough money to buy everything that they needed for the new season. They desperately needed new volleyballs, and their net was old as well, so Daichi had to buy a new one. Sugawara helped out, as any co-captain would. The boys loved volleyball so much that they were willing to dump all of their money into it. Karasuno’s first gym was their home and the third-years would do anything for it, regardless of what they had to work with.

Daichi carried around all of the new volleyballs, while Sugawara stuffed the rest in his backpack. Asahi trailed beside the co-captain. They were walking to the next store to get new uniforms. “I can’t believe you outgrew your uniform again Asahi” Daichi commented with a slight smirk on his face. The boys looked up to Asahi, whose face turned red. 

“Shut up Daichi, you know how tall my family is” 

“Yeah, are you sure your family wasn’t casted as Titans for that live-action Attack On Titan movie?” Daichi laughed at Sugawara’s joke as Asahi shot him the dirtiest look the co-captain had ever seen. If Asahi wasn’t such a wimp, he would have feared the look. 

“You better shut up Sugawara” the boy gave Asahi an offended look and put his hand over his heart.

“Asahi, what happened to calling me Suga?”

“I will call you that when you’re not pissing me off” it was the silver-haired boy’s turn to laugh. Asahi couldn’t stay mad forever, because he started laughing as well. It was a joke they always made every year with Asahi. It was tradition to go shopping for school clothes together, and that joke ran with tradition. And like tradition, Asahi outgrew his uniform every year. This would probably be the last time that joke could be made. After this, they would go to college, and by then, everyone would have stopped growing. The boys were making the most of it.

“Common Asahi, it’s not our fault that you are related to the red wood family” that really set Asahi off when Daichi chimed in. The tree joke was the one that took the cake every year. Each year they used different trees to compare to his height. Red wood was the one they have been saving since middle school. 

“I’m going to kill you both” the boys laughed harder at the reaction. 

“I love you Asahi” Sugawara made the heart sign with his hands, which got a scowl from the tall brunette. 

“No you don’t”

Sugawara was about to add onto the joke when he felt the string tug on his thumb. The boy paused and looked down at his hand. It never pulled at his thumb this hard before, he was used to it moving through walls and people to know that it wasn’t going to snag on anything. The only explanation to why it was happening was because his soulmate must be somewhere around here. In a split second he started to feel jittery as his heart started to race. Was today the day he would run into his soulmate? He didn’t think it would come so soon. He looked up to both Daichi and Asahi who both seemed to be wary of how quickly the personality of the boy switched. 

Daichi went to say something, but was cut off with a short apology from his friend as he bolted into the crowd of people, leaving the other two in the dust. They both felt like they had seen this before. Suga sees something they cannot, Suga apologises, then disappears. Daichi guessed it had something to do with the spirit he mentioned last month. It was weird that he was acting like this now because it never seemed to come up in conversation again. Until today. 

“Common Asahi, let’s just get food. He will be back and he will still need to get a uniform” Asahi nodded in agreement and followed Daichi to the food court, both looking behind them hoping to see the silver-haired boy come back. 

Sugawara trailed after the string. It felt weird chasing after it once again after months of ignoring it. Excitement started to swell inside of the boy, he was really going to meet him. As he ran he thought of what he should say when the string ended on his thumb. ‘Hello can you see the string?’ ‘Hello, I am your soulmate’. He would finally see what he looked like too. Is he hot? Does he have the body of a Greek god? Does he play sports? 

The boy dash out of the strip mall and down the street. He felt the string pull on him again and he ran faster. He felt himself get closer and closer. He felt so close, as if he could reach out and grab him. He passed street corner after street corner. He saw that the string changed direction in front of him and he followed it around the corner. The train station stood in front of him. He had to be there, and he had to hurry. He ran faster and jumped into the station, ignoring all of the looks bystanders gave him. He stood in front of the platform and looked around, trying to see where the string led. He had to hurry, he was breathing hard and he desperately looked around for some sort of clue to who this person was, something, anything. 

Then he heard it, the warning bell and the doors of the train closing. Sugawara felt nothing but disappointment when the train started to move and the string followed the train. He had missed his soulmate, he was too slow. He was so close.

The boy threw himself on the nearest bench to catch his breath. He had felt so stupid for chasing after him. He left his best friends behind to chase after a guy who he had never met, but was destined to be with by a god. He put his face into his hands and slowly tried to slow his heartbeat by using the breathing exercises his seniors have taught him all those years ago. After months of constant worry about a stupid little string, of contantly tripping over it. After months of anticipating meeting a guy he has never met, only to stray further and further away from him seemed to break him at that moment. The last time he has been this upset, it was the end of his second-year volleyball season, he quickly distracted himself with thoughts of the future. If he wasn’t destined to meet him now, he will later. He is tied to him by a spiritual red string, so he won’t stray too far from him. That thought seemed to keep his tears at bay and his anxiety on the low as he slowly stood up.

His second attempts ended the same way as the first. What did make the second search more successful than the first was the information he had gathered from the failed attempt. He lived in Japan. He lived around the north. If he were to go shopping for his uniform, he could have gone to Tokyo to get it, but he chose to come here, so Tokyo was too far away for him to just pay a little visit. In one day, Sugawara managed to narrow his search down by 80%. 

Walking back to meet up with his best friends was something he wasn’t looking forward to. He got a text from Daichi letting him know that they were at the food court. It didn’t take long to spot them both out of the crowd. It is not everyday you see a long haired giant sitting in a public place stuffing his face with sushi. Sugawara was greeted with a punch from Daichi and a ‘bad Suga’ from Asahi. He only smiled and sat down.

“Sorry you guys. I saw something and I had to go see it”, Daichi very well knew Sugawara was lying. He always did, especially when he smiled. Most of his smiles were fake and Daichi knew all too well. 

“Well, if you wanted to see that it's important to ditch us, we just decided to punish you by buying mochi without you,” Sugawara gasped as Asahi took the last mochi and ate it whole. 

“Asahi. I thought you loved me” the boy felt guilty. He just up and ditched his friends without any explanation, yet here they were, waiting for him to return so they could finish shopping together. Sugawara didn’t deserve to have these people be his friends. He loved them as much as he loved his parents. They stood by the silver-haired boy even when everything seemed to happen to him. They didn’t think he was crazy when the spirit came to him. They didn’t laugh when he came out to them, they stuck by him and he felt so honored to be their friend. He had to make it up to them both. 

He treated the boys with dinner that night. He apologized a million times over and still felt guilty, even though they both forgave him hours prior. It was getting to the point where the both were getting irritated with the constant apologizing. 

“Suga I swear, you apologize one more time and I will make you run laps” Daichi threatened and shut Sugawara up. 

“You would not. I am co-captain so I have the power to say no."

“You may have the power to say no to laps. But as the captain, and the coach of Karasuno. I shall command you to do laps. You can’t get out of a command, co-captain or not.”

“Screw you Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeters, so. I am not going to have a set-in-stone posting schedule. So the posting will be all over the place. Thank you all. UWU.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week of the trio’s third year was not what the silver-haired setter predicted it to be. Since volleyball started back up, Asahi had completely stopped talking to the both of them. That was understandable, but he didn’t expect the giant to stop talking to them completely. He didn’t even text either of them for anything to do with school either. They both had no choice but to leave him alone, just until he got over the guilt that seemed to follow him everywhere. 

Sugawara didn’t think that all of the problems at the start of their third year would stem from the volleyball club. The first problem was that they were not a full team, everyone came back except for the players they needed the most; their Ace (Asahi), and Libero (Nishinoya). Both himself and Daichi knew that, and it left them both with a lot more stress than usual. 

Their goal for the past three years was to bring Karasuno back into the league and hopefully get it back to being the powerhouse school it once was. They couldn’t do that without their ace and their libero. There was a little bit of hope left though, as Daichi knew the suspension was almost up for the libero. On that day, Nishinoya would jump into the gym, full of energy and ready to play once again. They both were counting the days left and they were sure that the libero was as well. They missed him and his wild personality. But they very well knew that it wouldn’t be the same without Asahi. 

The second problem was the new first years. There were a lot, four new players. Both Sugawara and Daichi were excited that many players were joining. That excitement took a dramatic turn when they first met two of the four after school that day. 

Before practice, Daichi and Sugawara were in the break room looking at all of the new applicants. Daichi, since he was the coach, had access over every file. As co-captain, Sugawara could look over them as well. Tanaka, being the over-the-top second-year. Decided to hang out with the boys. He was interested in joining the team as well. Daichi flipped through the papers and when a familiar player’s name popped up, Sugawara’s heart dropped. Kageyama Tobio joined Karasuno. Sugawara’s heart dropped and the captain’s gave each other a look. Kageyama Tibio was the setter from Kitagawa Daiichi First. He was a genius, and an excellent player. It made Sugawara feel a little intimidated seeing his application. The look the co-captain gave made Tanaka, their loud-mouth second-year jump from his corner of the room and snatch the application from Daichi. 

“This idiot is really coming to Karasuno? What the hell?” Daichi smacked Tanaka with the rest of the applicants and took the paper back.

“There has to be a reason. I am surprised that he is here as well” Daichi looked over the list once more, giving his friend a glance every so often, he could tell that the setter was intimidated by him. 

“It’s okay Suga, I am the captain, and you are the official setter. I will make sure that you get all of the playing time this year” Sugawara smiled at Daichi. Even if Sugawara was the official setter, if it came to who was strongest and the most powerful setter on the court, all the points would go to Kageyama Tibio. To Daichi, his friend meant more to him than winning, and he knew very well how much time and effort he put into volleyball, he wasn’t going to let a first year take his place. After putting their gear on, they decided to go to the gym to meet the new players. 

The past few years he has been at Karasuno, he has worked hard to get to where he is now. He had always been the backup setter, sitting on the bench and watching his friends play. He wanted nothing more than to be on the court, and stay for the whole game. That was his goal, and his dream was going to come true this year. But Kageyama, the other setter, was now in his way which scared the third-year. He was scared that he was going to take his place on the court, and he would have to watch on the bench. If that was the case, his hard work would have been for nothing. 

First meeting the two first years, the trio could feel the testosterone levels rising within the room. There was definitely tension between the orange-haired kid and the setter. Daichi watched Sugawara closely. He seemed to be acting normally, with a smile on his face and a welcoming ora radiating from him. The first year was taller than everyone in the room, and it brought the captain to stand a bit straighter. He was the boss around here and he needed the so-called ‘King of the Court’ to understand that, but he also wanted to make him, as well as all the other players, feel welcome. They did choose to come to this school after all.  
Daichi was the first to approach the guy. He noticed that Sugawara stood a little behind him the closer they got to the first year. He gave off a weird vibe and everyone could notice it the first second they stepped into the room. Tanaka, on the other hand, tried to match the setters' attitude by mocking him with his over-the-top personality. He was basically asking for a fight. Daichi was the one to give him a look to back off. 

Talking to them started out fine. Kageyama was willing to talk to the captains, but it didn’t take long before a fight broke out between the black-haired setter and the orange-haired spiker. As much as Daichi tried to stop them, he was basically backhanded by the first-years ignoring their captain. Sugawara didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t the one to yell or even discipline, that was Daichi’s job. And Daichi falling silent was not a good sign. These first-years were going to be a problem. 

The issue didn’t stop when the vice principal walked through the door. In fact, it got worse. The Karasuno players’ personalities changed once the higher up was in the room. They had too, the vice principal was keeping an eye on the volleyball team since last year's incident with Nishinoya. That earned a warning from the school and they were going to be on watch this year, especially since they didn’t have a coach to babysit them. That was also Daichi’s job. Daichi tried to play off the argument as just friendly bickering and warned the two to stop. They didn’t. In fact they got louder, or aggressive. And soon enough, it quickly turned into a ‘I am better than you, let me show you’ argument. 

The argument was over in a matter of minutes. It ended with a volleyball slamming right into the vice principal's face and a taupe landing on Daichi’s head. Daichi had to be taken outside for a chat and Sugawara had to put everyone in temporary time out. Each person in the room had their own little corner. They were not in serious trouble, everyone on the court was sworn to secrecy over the matter. It was the second time the team got in trouble with the vice principal, and it put the team in a bad light. 

Daichi was beyond pissed over that. His dreams of going to nationals becoming a reality this year was going to be even more of a challenge once the rowdy first-years showed up. Going to nationals and bringing Karasuno back to the glory days was something Daichi wanted more than anything, and everyone knew that. That is why Daichi decided to temporarily kick the boys off the team. They desperately needed players like them, but they needed to understand that Daichi had the power to kick them off the team at any point if they tried to disrespect him again. Sugawara had only seen Daichi get this mad only a couple of times in his life, and it scared him to see him like this once again. The first-years got it first hand.

~

Practice ended on a sour note that night. The boys outside the gym wouldn’t stop begging to come back in. Sugawara tried to reassure Daichi about his decision making, but he wouldn’t budge. The other two first-years were at least cooroptivive and listened to Daichi. But the co-captain could still see how stressed Daichi was, up until practice was over. The captain sat in the corner, with a wet rag over his head. His head was down and it worried the boy more than anything. The setter asked the rest of the team to carry on as he walked over to Daichi and sat next to him. 

“Drink some water, you need it” Daichi looked up at him and forced a smile on his face. 

“I guess you are right Suga” Sugawara watched his friend take a mouthful of water. He looked back down at the string attached to his thumb and stared at. When he first got it a month ago, and realized that the person on the other side of the string wasn’t Daichi, was a little upsetting. He had known Daichi forever, he felt the most comfortable around him, and was the closest to him out of everyone in the school. There were things that only Daichi knew about him, not even Asahi was in on everything the two shared. 

Daichi knew that Sugawara had anxiety, and a caffeine addiction, and the setter knew that Daichi was an overachiever and was bad at making decisions for himself. Only together did they cheer each other on and worked to the best of their ability. Anyone with two eyes could see that they would be good together, but there was only one problem. Sugawara was destined to be with another. If he was, however, tied by destiny to Daichi, he wouldn’t have complained. 

“Those kids are going to be the death of me. This team is a mess. I just want everything to go back to how it was” he was talking about last year, before the fight, before Asahi left the team. This was their last chance to go to nationals, he just wished they had more time to get into shape and practice. He was having doubts about this year already, and it upset the co-captain more than anything. 

“Do I hear negativity coming from Daich?”

“Suga”

“Negativity begone!” Sugawara slapped Dachi upside the head. Which got a small wine from the boy as he rubbed his sore head. “I don’t want to hear anything negative from you again. I am by your side Daichi. As your official setter and co-captain. I will make sure we get back both Asahi and Nishinoya and we will go to nationals this year. No if or butts about it” Sugawara beamed as Daichi finally gave him a real smile. 

“Yeah, you're right Suga. We will go to nationals this year”, Daichi laughed, “and can you not hit so hard? That really hurt” the silver-haired boy laughed as he stood up. He turned around and held out his hand to his best friend, which he took. With a heave, Daichi was back on his feet. 

“We will, and we will do it together” Daichi smiled and they both went to help out with the cleaning. 

At the end of the day, the team had discovered that the two troublemakers were still outside the gym. They were not going to give up, the captains were quick to learn that. They didn’t leave until Daichi made a bet with them. If they could win a three on three game, they can be allowed to join the team. Daichi explained later to Sugawara that he was not going to kick them off the team, even if they lost. It was the playing ability that he saw during their argument that made the captain start to think. They were perfect for eachother. The raw talent of Kageyama, and the speed of Hinata would make them a perfect pair. 

Sugawara walked home in silence. Daichi was trailing next to him. They thought the start of the school year would be normal. They would meet the first-years, then set up the traditional three on three game to see how they played, then went on from there. They never expected to have two rowdy teenagers, a suspended libero, and an ace that walked away be a problem. The captains were both on edge and it stressed them out more than anything. It was obvious that Daichi was stressed about this whole situation. It was harder to tell from the silver-haired boy, who covered his stress with a poker face. 

This year was going to be a stressful one if they can’t get the team up and running. The setter almost wished that he had more guidance from the previous third-years before the left. The role as captains were starting to sink in, it was almost too early for that to be happening, their first practice was today. The boy realized what his duties were now. He found himself looking back at the string. He sighed and hid it away in his pocket. The duty he had as a captain, a third-year, and a supporting best friend was already too much for him. The string was going to be a challenge getting used to. He didn’t even know if he could do it. 

Daichi stopped at the gate of his house and finally looked at Sugawara. He looked tired. He deserved a long nap. His best friend sent him a small smile, which the setter returned. “I wish this whole captain thing was easier”

“Yeah me too, but as your co-captain, it is also my job to take care of the team. If you need help controlling the two trouble makers, don’t be afraid to call for me” Daichi laughed which made the setter smile. 

“Thank you I would really appreciate it”, Daichi sighed, “goodnight Suga” Daichi waved and left the boy in the dark. 

The boy walked the rest of the way home in silence. At home Sugawara sat on the roof, a blanket around him and a mug full of coffee in his hands. It was quite outside for the first time in what seemed like decades. His eyes trailed the string which trailed down the roof and around the bend. He spent his time dreaming of what he would look like. He often did, and each character was different from the next, but they all had a few things in common. A brunette with gorgeous hazel eyes, with a body like a greek god. He didn’t know why he thought of him like that, but deep down, he could just feel he had those features. Tonight was going to be the last night he would spend time thinking about his soulmate. Because tomorrow, he swore to focus on the more important things: volleyball and school. And nothing was going to distract him, not even his soulmate. ‘We are bound by fate, we will be together forever at some point, but not right now’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just did some edits to this chapter. I didn't really like how it was presented, so I re-edited it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sugawara watched from the sidelines as the game unfolded before him. The Arrangement that Daichi made with the boys was finally happening; it was such a site to see. Kageyama was a great setter, a genius even. He knew how to play the game, he knew all the right plays to get the points. It was nothing that the silver-haired setter has seen before, he doubted his ability to copy it. Seeing him in action and seeing how quickly he improved made the boy feel a little weary. But he was determined to teach him all he could. He ended his middle school year with a bad note, it broke him. The third-year’s job was going to be looking after him and helping him get better, just like Daichi wanted. 

The three on three game lasted longer than usual. Yes, Kageyama was great, but so was Tsukishima, the middle blocker. He was tall, and it overwhelmed the setter when he first approached him. He was a blond haired kid with blue eyes. He wasn’t that bad looking, he would look a hundred times better if he didn’t wear the glasses (Suga’s opinion). There was only a problem about him. He was an ass. His cold-hearted personality traveled to the three on three game when he constantly pushed Kageyama’s buttons and haunted him to the point where it would be considered harassment. He was cold, and the whole team felt it, everyone after day one kind of stopped getting to know him after his constant cold-shoulders. 

The only one that could talk to him without a cold remark was his friend Yamagushi, a dark haired freckled face kid. He was the only one who was not afraid of him and that actually made Tsukishima smile. Sugawara could have swore they dated at some point, there is no denying it. Of course they had history, being childhood friends (Yamagushi told him), but there was just something about the two; whether it was the way they walked together side by side, or how they only stuck together. It really made the setter think. Then again, Yamagushi was not that great of a player. He played as if he knew nothing of volleyball, his receivings was trash, his serve was even more so. He needed a lot of work, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Everyone guessed that Tsukishima dragged him to play volleyball. 

Now Hinata was interesting. He wasn’t really good either, but he had spirit and determination. He wanted the ball more than anybody on the court. The kid was fast, very fast, but that was all he had that was great about him, until the play halfway through the game. Kageyama had been avoiding giving Hinata the ball the whole game, and Hinata was starting to become antsy. It was only then that Kageyama finally tossed to him that the medical play happened. The boy jumped, and for his height, if anybody would have told you that this kid jumped as high as he did, you would only get a laugh and a ‘bullshit’. But seeing it with your own eyes, it was a miracle. It was amazing how high he could jump, but that seemed to be the only thing as his spike fell flat. As the orange-haired kid touched the ground, Kageyama went off on him. 

It was Sugawara’s time to intervene and talk to them. He needed to get Kageyama thinking the same way he was, and it was the first step at re-building the Karasuno team. 

Sugawara ended the short conversation by smiling at Kageyama and retreating out of the gym for a breather. The gym was dead silent and everyone’s focus was on the First-Year. He didn’t know what to say, nobody did. Sugawara was never the person to go up and lecture just anybody. Anyone who knew the guy would tell you that he is very reserved and keeps his thoughts to himself. Daichi went after him and had one of the other second years take his place. 

It wasn’t surprising to see the boy leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed and he was quiet, a smile still on his face. A fake one, but he wouldn’t let anybody know that. He was focused on his breathing, his breaths were long and hard, he was trying hard to compose himself. He was stressed and Daichi could tell, and it wasn’t just from volleyball. “You sure whipped him into shape, by the way you talked to him” Sugawara opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. 

“I just told him that I wanted to tell him after I saw him play in middle school, it just came out a little more aggressive than it should have been,” the setter said honestly. It wasn’t something that he usually did, but it was something and Dichi admired him for it.

“Well, it surely got to him, because it took him a second to actually think about it” Daichi laughed as he remembered the First-Year’s face. The way that he stared off into space, he could see the gears spinning in his head. 

“Good, I hope my rant will help him understand that he is with a different team now. Everyone is here to help each other get better”, Sugawara finally looked at his friend and smiled,”I’m going back to watch the rest of the game. You should jump back in as well” the setter patted his friends back and stood by the scoreboard. The boy sighed, he felt a lot better after that. 

~

“I GOT IT!!” Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the newcomer at the door. He had his hands on his knees and was taking the biggest breaths that Sugawara has ever seen. Everyone waited patiently for him to speak and he leaned on the door and excitedly waved a paper in his hand. It was Sensei Takeda, the volleyball faculty advisor. He is a short guy with the biggest pair of glasses on his face. Sugawara remembered meeting him years ago, the first thing he thought when he met him was that he looked very young. Being in his late twenties didn’t show anywhere, he had the spirit and was full of energy. The team adored the man, he was always pushing (and maybe harassing) other teams to play with Karasuno. He was all for Daichi’s dream of picking Karasuno up off its feet and he was doing everything he could to help. “A practice game with Aoba Johsai! The top four of the prefecture!” He laughed as everyone’s jaws dropped. 

Aoba Johsai. The top four powerhouse schools in the prefecture. They were good, really good, with them getting into the top two every year in the past five or so years. This match was going to be interesting, but also a very hard one to beat. The co-captain remembered that they were missing their star players, the Ace, and the Libero. There was no way that they would win this game without them. 

“Yeah, I called a lot of schools, and they were the only ones who said yes”

“Really? How did you get them… did you beg again?” Daichi looked down at the supervisor. He was short, but not as short as Hinata. 

“No, not at all… but there was one condition, Kageyama has to be the setter for the whole game” the gym fell silent for the second time today. Sugawara’s heart stopped as he looked at the first-year from across the gym. Kageyama, setter? For the whole game? There had to be a reason, somebody had to know that Kageyama was at their school. Somebody must have a grudge on him, that should have been the only reason why this arrangement was possible. 

“What the hell does that supposed to mean? They are not interested in playing Karasuno, but they have some special beef with Kageyama? What are we just some kind of joke to them?” Tanaka asked the questions that Sugawara had been thinking. The co-captain realized that he couldn’t just say no. There was no point in arguing with the school, and if the whole point of them saying yes to a practice game was to just pick on Kageyama then so be it, after all, he was the official setter of Karasuno, so that wouldn’t change. He looked up after staring at the court to see what the whole team had their eyes on him. 

“Let’s do it. It is a good opportunity and we should take it” the boy smiled and everyone knew something was up. 

“Doesn’t this bug you, Suga? I mean, you are the official setter of Karasuno” Tanaka had a point.

“Well… it is a good time to use the First-Years’ new quick attack. We can see how it would go up against a powerful team” everyone nodded after what the silver-haired boy said. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was bugging him. This year had taken a turn and it wasn't even the second week. The first-years got accepted in the team, Kageyama and Hinata wowed everyone with their newfound crazy quick attack, and how Aoba Johsai, one of the top four schools, requested to play only if Kageyama was the setter. It is now that Sugawara was expecting at all. Nobody was. There was nothing he could do now. 

Practice ended shortly after that. Everyone headed home except for the captains. Daichi asked the co-captain to stay behind. He was stressed with the starting lineup. Having no ace and no libero to add made it harder to create. He also loved everyone and it was hard for him to choose a player without it seeming like he was picking favorites. The game was next week, but Daichi needed to prepare ahead of time. Sugawara sat next to him and watched silently as he erased the names of his team mates once again. The only player that he didn’t erase more than twenty times already was Kageyama. Daichi sighed and put the pen down. 

“I’m sorry this is happening” Sugawara looked up at Daichi, surprised that he was even apologizing. 

“Don’t apologize Daichi, it is what Aoba Johsai wants. It is only for one game anyways” he tried to reassure his friend by giving him a genuine smile. 

“Yeah, but I still think it is not fair. You worked for this spot for a long time. This is our first practice game and you are spending it on the bench. You are our official setter, it doesn’t seem right”, Daichi watched Sugawara’s smile disappear ,”I don’t even know why you are taking this better than I am.”

“It’s only for a game Daichi, no matter what happens, I am still the official setter”

“Yeah, one game” Daichi finally agreed. He went back to staring at the board in front of him. He didn’t even come close to finishing the lineup before the blond-haired smoker who ran the convenience store kicked them out. By now it was dark outside, the captains said their goodbyes, and parted ways. 

~

When Tuesday came, everyone seemed ready enough for the game. All except for the orange-haired First-Year, who vomited on Tanaka on the way to the school. It was a disaster. Sensei Takeda had to pull over and take care of the situation. Everyone kept the windows open for the rest of the ride there. The worst part was that the smell didn’t seem to leave, even if they exited the freeway. 

Hinata finally fell asleep in the back of the bus. Sugawara made him lay down, forcing him to close his eyes. Sugawara didn’t take his eyes off the boy until he was asleep. Once he was sure he was asleep did the co-captain finally turn around. He looked at Daichi who sat next to him. He noticed that his seatmate was looking at him and slowly shook his head. “I can’t believe that happened” he was pissed. 

“Nobody can’t, but we need to remember that Hinata has never played with an official team before, let alone an actual practice game. He has every right to be nervous” Daichi sighed. 

“Yeah, I remember” the conversation drifted off, the captain’s attention was focused on what was out the window. A little tug on Sugawara’s thumb made him forget what he was about to say. He looked down at his thumb, noticing that the string was tugging once again. His heartbeat started to quicken as he stared. The only other time he has felt this tugging was when his soulmate was nearby, that was a few months ago. For it to finally start acting up again made the co-captain nervous. The bud was heading in the right direction, he was sure of it. 

The string played a game like hot or cold, the tugging will get more intense the closer he was to his soulmate, and the opposite would happen when he was far away. The tugging was starting to get a little more rough. It wasn’t hurting him or anything, it was just a weird tingling feeling, like when you grab something hot. For the first time today, the Third-Year started to feel nervous. The closer they reached their destination, the more aggressive the tugging felt. ‘Is my soulmate somewhere around here?’ He kept that thought to himself, but he couldn’t help but feel a little scared. He might actually meet his soulmate today. He looked to Daichi once again, wanting to tell him but stopped. He never told him about the string. If he were to just spill the beans right here, Daichi would start to worry. That was the last thing the co-captain wanted. 

The bug pulled up to the private school. The Karasuno team gathered close to the windows to see it. It was a huge school. It took up a good chunk of land, it had a very well kept front field. The school itself was white, and was easily four stories. The roof was fenced off, but it didn’t make the building any less gorgeous. The bus stopped by the side of the school, students from the school stopped to briefly look before continuing on. The gym was in a building off to the side of the school. The building was also as very lavish as well as very clean as the main building. Sugawara had only been to Aoba Johsai only one other time in his life, It was for a little meetup last year. He remembered that the gyms were huge. Tanaka couldn’t stop talking about it after he left, all of Karasuno was jealous of the size of the gym. 

The bus finally stopped, the team slowly got up and out. Sugawara woke up Hinata to help him off the bus. After that he started to help Daichi get all their supplies out with the help of their manager, Keyoko, a Third-Year, a very attractive female with longblack hair and had the cutest pair of glasses on her face. Sensei Takeda was out counting heads of the students, knowing that a select few would most likely run off (Hinata and Tanaka). 

The co-captain’s anxiety started to take over once the bus stopped. The string was now being more than aggressive. His soulmate was here, and there was no denying that. The excitement he had the last time he went looking for his other half was not there anymore. In fact, he almost felt like passing out from the idea of running into him now. He didn’t want to meet him when the co-captain’s team was around, let alone in the middle of a volleyball game. Bench or not, he was not excited anymore. “Are you okay Suga?” It was Daichi who came up to him. He noticed the silver-haired boy’s attitude change and couldn’t understand why. 

“Um, yeah I haven’t been here in a while and I forgot how big it actually was” Sugawara smiled, grabbing the bag with their new volleyballs. Daichi sighed and met up with Snesei Takeda who smiled, stepping aside. Both Sugawara and Daichi led the team to the gym. Daichi couldn’t help but keep looking over at his friend. He was on high alert, he kept looking around him and back down at his hand frantically. It was almost like he was being watched or followed. He couldn’t seem to understand why the silver-haired boy was acting up, he was never nervous playing volleyball, so why now?

Daichi’s question was left unanswered as they walked into the gym. Everyone gasped and looked around. It was certainly a huge gym. It definitely put the Karasuno one to shame. The ceiling was huge and the court itself was polished and layed out so perfectly that it made the light bounce off of it. The Aoba Johsai team was in the middle of the court warming up with the basic jump spike routine when they noticed the Karasuno team. When they finally had their attention on the team, everyone exchanged bows and ‘thank yous’. The Karasuno team moved to the side of the net and set down their stuff. 

Warmups lasted only about a few minutes, and during that time everyone’s nerves started to pick up. There was a crowd, mostly of girls, watching in the stands above. They didn’t seem to be interested in the game itself, but they were there nonetheless, and it bothered the Karasuno team. Tanaka seemed to get the worst of it, at first he was ecstatic that the girls were there. He tried to get their attention by spiking the ball really hard, and dancing around, but once he noticed that they weren't even looking at him, he gave up and started sulking around. 

When the practice game finally started, Sugawara took his place with the set of the non-starters on the square in the corner. Seeing Kageyama, a First-Year, as the setter made the co-captain more upset than he realized. This whole arrangement was ridiculous from the start. Old teammates settling their beef with him in the form of a practice game just seemed very childish, but at least the team got some practice in with an official team this time. Karasuno didn't get that luxury last year and both captains were just fine with just getting this game, even if it wasn’t for the reasons they had hoped for. 

Sugawara watched closely at the Aoba Johsai team. Something seemed off about them. Their game was good, better than Karasuno’s, but it just felt like they were not playing their all and the co-captain couldn’t put a finger on why he thought that. For a team who comes second in the prefecture every year, their skill just seemed very lackluster. Even Kageyama noticed. When it was about half time he came over to the group huddle and noticed just as much. They had managed to take the set, it was almost too easy. 

Nobody seemed to come up with a reason why the opposing team wasn’t playing to their full potential even when they got back into position for the second set. The second set seemed to go as well as the first. Karasuno put on their A game and dominated Aoba Johsai the whole time. Sugawara still wasn’t convinced. Him and Kageyama talked about it and both agreed something wasn’t right. Like the full team wasn’t there. A timeout was called and the teams dashed off the court to their bench. The Karasuno team was taking the opportunity to celebrate as well as take a much needed break.

“I wouldn’t start celebrating now, I don’t believe that their setter is the starter…” Kageyamam got cut off when the girls started screaming. The Karasuno team seemed to freeze as they looked around, trying to find the source to why suddenly the girls started shrieking. Karasuno was four points ahead, and the game was almost over. Sugawara seemed to find the source as his eyes locked on the newcomer. He was tall, with beautiful brown wavy locks. His eyes, a deep hazel. The co-captain’s heart skipped a beat. There on his left thumb, was a neatly tied red bow, and a loose string that connected with Sugawara.


	5. Chapter 5

Oikawa Tooru was known around Aoba Johsai as the 'king of making an entrance.' Every time he entered the classroom, every time he stepped onto the court, everyone just seemed to stop and stare at him. The girls would swoon at him and all of his glory. The men would often feel intimidated by him (except his teammates). The brunette would have to admit, he did enjoy the attention. It did get out of hand; sometimes, he could only smile and wave.

Today was no exception. The setter walked down the gym to the volleyball court, where his team was huddled. The first thing he noticed was the scoreboard. Which was disappointing to see since their team was losing. The screaming of his fangirls made everyone in the gym stop and focused on him. The excessive attention he was receiving today was unneeded, sometimes he wished that his fan club would stop stacking him and his whereabouts, but that didn't mean that he didn't appreciate the support they gave him. His teammates smiled at the sight of him, and he couldn't help but smile back. It was good to see them again. 

"Ah, Oikawa, you're back, how's the leg?" The tall brunette smiled at his coach. It had been weeks since the accident, and he had been itching to stand on the court once again. Weeks and weeks went by and he dreaded staying home. He was missing a lot, and as the captain of the team, he needed to be there. He did sneak into practice a few times, just to watch. But the 'just to watch' statement ended up as a lie when he would walk onto the court to serve. His best friend and co-captain, Iawzumie Hajime, finally had enough and fully kicked him out until he got better. To say that it was good to be back was probably the biggest understatement of his life. 

"Sorry about that, I am doing okay," he lied. In all actuality, he wasn't supposed to be here. He had a check-up with the nurse this morning to see if he was good to go for today's practice game. He went to the nurse every day for the past few weeks. It almost became part of his routine to see her. Every time he would come in, she would give him a look, and then sit him down. She was getting irritated by him. He would always end in a sour note, she would always send him home, and he hated that. He wondered that if he kept harassing her, if she would finally cave and let him play. This morning went like every other time he visited, the nurse sat him down in his 'official cot' checked him over, then give him a dirty look. 

"You have been playing volleyball again, haven't you" she had demanded, and all he could do is shake his head and deny it. In his mind, sitting home and doing nothing was a jail sentence. It was obviously a lie because she told him that it was healing slower than it should. She ended up telling him that he could go to practice but not play. Oikawa managed to roll his eyes at her and leave the nurse to the gym. If he could be on the court but not play, he would rather not show up to practice at all. 

He was going to this practice game, bad knee, or not. It was bad enough that he couldn't play the whole game, but it was even worse than Kageyama was there. His underclassman's appearance was not the only reason why he needed to go to this practice game. The real reason was that the string attached to his finger was tugging again. 

To him, the string was a curse. It appeared on his finger a few months ago. He had a weird dream after the night at the Blossom Festival. He was standing in a world that was empty. There was no end, no beginning, it just went on, and on, and on. Then, out of nowhere, a red string started glowing; it came to him and, in an instant, wrapped around his finger. The string felt warm and soft, and it calmed his beating heart. When he woke up the next morning, the dream became a reality as he stared at the red bow tied to his finger.

At first, he didn't know what to think. The string wasn't physical to anything but him. He tried to ignore it for a while, pretending that it wasn't there and focused on more important things than a string. Then after the second week it was there it was starting to irritate the third-year. It was often in his way and was always in his line of sight. It distracted him from playing volleyball and doing everyday chores around the house always ended up with him breaking something. He tried to take it off. He first tried to pull on the bow, it didn't work. Then he tried to slip it off, that also didn't work. He also tried the more extreme tactics like cutting it off or biting it off. In the end, he gave up, there was no way this spiritual string was coming off. 

Then he turned to the internet, researching all about it. He had gained so much information about spiritual strings that he could call himself an expert. Apparently, the only way for the string to come off was to bond with his soulmate. That was going to be tricky. The idea of him going out and looking for his soulmate seemed like a bad idea. They could be anywhere. That thought alone made him lose any motivation to go out and find the other half. 

He didn't tell anybody about the string. In all actuality, there was only one person who he would even say to this situation to. But Oikawa re-framed himself from telling him, there was no way he could casually walk up to his best friend: say to him that he has a spiritual string attached to him, and then expect a normal response. He would look like an even bigger idiot if he did that, so he decided to just keep the whole situation to himself. And even though he had grown to hate the string, he couldn't help but wonder who the person was. There was a small part of him that was honored to even have a soulmate, to begin with. All of the courses that he found told him that only eight percent of the population is destined to be with someone. That information was almost more exciting than playing volleyball, almost. 

He caught himself dreaming about what his soulmate would look like. When he was isolated in his room watching documentaries, he couldn't help but think about what she would possibly look like. She had to be gorgeous, with long soft hair, with beautiful eyes. Oikawa never really thought about what his type was. Of course, he has been on dates with so many other girls. The only problem was that he never felt anything, so spark, so tingle, nothing. He was so focused on volleyball that he didn't care what they looked like and what they were up to. He only agreed to go on dates with them because they would either ask him when he was tired and not focused, or they would harass him to the point where he would agree. And it never ended up nicely in the end, none of them were satisfied. 

Yes, Oikawa had dated before. He tried it out a couple of times before. Quickly he learned that every single one of them was displeased that he would be playing volleyball twenty-four-seven, which would lead them to get angry, which ended up in another breakup. When high school came around, and volleyball was more important to him, he decided to cut all ties with the dating game. Everyone by his second-year believed that he quit the dating game altogether, which upset all his fangirls. But that didn't stop them from believing that they could change his mind. 

He didn't expect his soulmate to be standing across the court, silver looking hair, thick chocolate brown eyes, and, most importantly: a guy. To say that his soulmate was a guy shocked the captain of Aoba Johsai. Only a few things have managed to surprise him throughout his life, and this would have to be at the top of the list. He would have never guessed that his soulmate was the same gender. It never even crossed his mind. After every single break up his family, about ninety percent of the time being his sister would tell him that 'he hasn't met the right girl yet' or 'just give it time you will fall in love eventually.' Never in his life would have believed that the 'she' in this situation was a boy who was bound to him by the Red String of Fate.

At first, he tried to ignore him. He put all of his focus on his team. They gave him the rundown on the opposing team, their strengths and weaknesses, and their playing style. The whole time he was listening, he couldn't ignore the string's tug and the feeling that his soulmate was staring at him. Once he got the rundown, he finally looked over to the Karasuno team. They were all huddled around each other, they looked like one of the many gossip circles the girls got into before morning class. His soulmate was the first to notice that he was staring at them. And the first time they locked eyes almost made him a little uneasy. 

He looked tired, the bruises under his eyes stuck out like a sore thumb. His posture was off too, he tried to stand straight, but ended up swaying a little bit. He looked like the most nervous player on the whole court, and based on the fact he was still wearing his warm-up outfit, he wasn't even playing. His team told him that he was the co-captain, and he had been on the bench the whole time. Oikawa could only guess that he was the official setter, and he was on the bench because of the tall first-year standing next to him. 

Kageyama Tobio was tall, taller than he last saw him almost three years ago. He definitely looked older, he finally grew out of the 'babyface.' He would be very handsome looking if Oikawa wasn't standing in the room. His skill got better too, or so his team told him. They were surprised to say that he was actually cooperating with his new team. Oikawa needed to see it first hand. The Karasuno team noticed that he was staring, and they all looked at him. The captain only smiled and waved. He was going to play today, no matter what.

~

The game resumed, and Sugawara could only watch as his soulmate as he started to warm up. There was definitely tension between him and Kageyama. He noticed how the first-year's personality began to shift. He was silent, only saying what he needed to, and always had an eye on Oikawa. The co-captain also noticed how their tensity increased, they started playing better, they began to rake up points quickly. It was almost record time when the Karasuno team reached the set point. Sugawara held his breath, one more point, and they will win, one more point, and the boy can finally take the role as setter once again. 

The back-up setter for Aoba Johsai was about to serve the last play when Oikawa came back. He changed out of his warm-up jacket and into a practice jersey. He walked over to his coach and said a few things to him, before smiling. His smile was gorgeous, it made the poor third-years' breath hitch. Then the whistle blew, and the fangirls started screaming again. 

Oikawa stepped onto the court. His replacement setter gave him a high-five and told him to be careful, which only made the captain smile. He was finally on the court for the first time in weeks, and he couldn't be more excited. When he was supposed to be in bed doing nothing, Oikawa took the park to practice his serving. He had only gotten stronger and stronger. He thought his serves were pretty good in the end, they were not perfect, far from it, but he had months to practice. Today he was testing all the practice on the Karasuno team. The first thing he did once he got onto the court was to ignore everything else and focus on all on the pawns in front of him. He examined each and everyone, they all were strong players, he would give them that much. 

He did also notice the blond in the back; he was tall, taller than everyone else. He was staring right at the Aoba Johsai captain. Then he saw it, a flash of uncertainty. That was his target. He looked as if he lacked some skills. His stance was off, and he was holding his arms out a little too far apart. Oikawa received the ball from his teammate and made his way to the back to serve. The blonde had to be a first-year, and first-years were weak. They were a perfect target. He turned around and smiled. Pointing straight at the blond, and the opposing team froze.

He could only smile as he tossed the ball into the air. His jump serves happened so fast that nobody noticed what happened until it was too late. The ball went speeding across the court and right to the blond, who barely had time to react. His arm caught the ball, and it went flying to the stands, where a few onlookers jumped out of the way. Oikawa was satisfied with the shot as he watched all of the reactions. He suspected right, he was a first-year. Not only that, but the short orange-haired kid was also one. He noticed when he was warming-up how he played. He had energy and spunk, but that was the only thing about him that was noteworthy. 

Another Oikawa serve was played seconds later, and the blond suffered the same fate as last time. Now the score was 22 - 24. "I guessed right. The blond and the shorty are both first-years. Hello. You guys should practice on your receives, they are terrible," the two who were called out stared at the brunette. He could only smile. As he got the ball once again. He watched silently as their captain huddled the team up to talk. 

Karasuno was ready, and Oikawa smirked. They knew what was coming, and they had repositioned. His third serve was tossed, and this time, the blond received the ball. The play was in action. His team started to move as they positioned, getting ready for the play to begin. In three touches, the ball was over the net. Their short-haired captain was strong, and he received the ball. Oikawa watched as the play continued on their side. The orange haired-kid jumped into action. He moved so quickly he couldn't even tell what was happening until the kid was in the air, locking eyes with him. And in an instant, the ball was spiked, landing next to Oikawa. The wind gently blew at his hair. 

The gears in his brain were spinning at alarming rates. A quick attack was used against him? They were only first years. The gym was silent. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock. Oikawa ran the play over and over in his mind, trying to figure out what even happened. Kageyama was growing, and that attack was phenomenal and inhuman. He was amazed. These groups of first-years were something, and he was up for the challenge. The whistle blew, and the game ended. Everyone went back to their corners to line up. Thank yous were exchanged, and the two teams parted their ways. 

The string tugged once again on his finger, he looked back at his soulmate. He completely forgot all about it. He had been itching to get back on the court for so long. Anything that was not volleyball involved was thrown out of the window. He had to talk to him. He wanted the string from his thumb gone, and the only person that could make that happen was the silver-haired boy from across the court. The boy noticed that Oikawa was staring and locked eyes with him once again. The gaze lingered longer than anything. He could see everything about the boy, he looked overwhelmed. Oikawa sighed and turned around, heading with the rest of the team to the locker room. 

Sugawara dragged behind Daichi. His heart couldn't stop pounding. To say that he was scared to confront his soulmate was an understatement. He was terrified. He didn't know what to think, what he would say, what would actually happen. Would he be pissed that he was attached to another guy? Would he even care? He was a good volleyball player, the co-captain wouldn't deny it, but there was something different than just that. It was the way he played that made Sugawara scared. He obviously put many, many hours into volleyball. He wasn't just good, he was god-like like he owned the court. Once he stepped on the court, everything belonged to him. It was almost like he invented the game, he was good. And that was an issue. 

"Hey, Kageyama. When you went to school with Oikawa, what was he like?" Sugawara had to ask. Yes, the Oikawa he was asking about was an older version of himself, but it didn't mean that his personality completely changed. Kageyama stopped to look at the co-captain. 

"Umm, he was very volleyball obsessed. He was good, even back then. He would stay after school for hours and practice. Everything he did was volleyball related," Kageyama thought hard about it, "but he was an asshole. He always had fangirls chase after him. He had a few girlfriends, but they would never last. His only focus was volleyball" Daichi seemed to notice their little conversation because he turned to listen as well. 

"Has he changed at all since?"

"No," and Sugawara's fears have come true. His soulmate was a volleyball obsessed asshole. The boy let Kageyama walk ahead. It was then when he noticed that Daichi was looking at him. Sugawara walked a little fast to walk next to the captain. 

"Is there something wrong, Suga?" Daichi asked in a whisper as they exited the building and headed to the bus. The sun was on the horizon line and the sky was a beautiful orange-pink color. It took a second to think, the tug on the string was not as bad as before. It was almost like it was the 'hot or cold' game he played as a kid. The things that we're currently haunting his thoughts wouldn't get by Daichi. He didn't even know about the string, and if Sugawara were to just explain it to him, it would end up a slap to the wrist and a 'why didn't you tell me before' look. 

"Oikawa is a good player. I am almost scared to be playing against him this year," the statement wasn't exactly a lie. He was terrified to be playing on the same court as a god. The team should have played against him years ago. But since their official coach Uiki retired, and they lost their title as a powerhouse, they haven't played against Aoba Jousai. They never made it past the first team. But this year they had a chance, with the new special attack, and a genius back-up setter, they could make it. 

"I will have to agree with you on that. He is good, but we can get past him. I have high hopes" Daichi smiled at the co-captain and slightly nudged him. Sugawara laughed, and they continued on their way. The team's chatter died away when they noticed who was waiting by the gate. Oikawa. 

The atmosphere shifted in an instant. The Karasuno team became on edge at the sight of the captain. Sugawara's heart started to pound at the sight of him. Hinata and Tanaka were the first to react. They held up a fighting stance as they stood in front of the group. "It's the Great King!" Hinata shouted. He started calling him that once Kageyama told the team, he was his upperclassman in middle school. 

"You want a knuckle sandwich?" Tanaka threatened, and Sugawara couldn't help but smile at the two. They really were something.

"Now, now, I can't get a simple hello?" he smiled as he looked over the team, his eyes handed on the orange-haired kid hiding behind the bald one. "Hello short stuff, you got a killer set up, you should be proud. I apologize that I wasn't there the whole game. However, if I was, your team would have been crushed." Tanaka almost growled at him, he was becoming animalistic. 

"Your team is great. But, Kageyama, my protege, I would like you to make the cut. I would love to play a game with you. But only if you are the setter," his gaze shifted to Sugawara. The co-captains gaze shifted to the floor. "Now, would you all mind if I take your official setter for a walk?" Sugawara shot up and looked straight at Oikawa. His gaze was threatening and the boy could only hide behind Daichi. The whole teams' eyes were on him. Daichi stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"What business do you have with him?" He demanded. His attitude shifted.

"Oh, just official setter business, nothing too rash. Don't worry. I will bring him back in one piece" everyone was silent, nobody dared to move. Tanaka retreated back to the group and stood next to Daichi. Oikawa only smiled. Sugawara didn't have a choice if he did, he would be halfway home by now. He had to talk to him today.

With a deep breath, Sugawara stepped forward. Daichi could only stand and watch, something was off about this whole thing. The captain noticed how his best friend put his hand behind his back, fiddling with something he couldn't see. He could tell his anxiety was through the roof, but he still played along. "Hello. How rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Oikawa Tooru, captain of Aoba Johsai," the captain bowed.

"Sugawara Koushi."

"Wanna go for a walk Suga-chan?" Oikawa started walking away from the group and towards the school, and Sugawara could only follow. The setter's hands were in his pockets, and Sugawara jogged to catch up to him. 

Sugawara looked behind him and saw that the team hadn't moved yet. "You guys can go ahead. I will be back in a second," he shouted to them. Finally, they seemed to move. Daichi being the last.

"Your team is very protective of you. I am almost jealous" Oikawa looked down at the boy, observing his movements and his expression. He was fiddling with the string and he realized how he was more accustomed to it than he was. The walk didn't last long. Oikawa led him to a more private location behind the gym. That was when he finally stopped and faced the boy "So. you are my soulmate" Oikawa took his hand out of his pocket and showed the bow to the Karasuno setter. 

"Yeah," Sugawara lifted his hand up two. The red string connected the two. The string had condensed to only a few inches of line. The shyest smile appeared on the silver-boys face. After months and months dealing with a string and a few failed attempts to find him, he finally face to face with him. It was almost a relief that he was so close to Karasuno. If he had known he was this close, Sugawara would have ridden his bike to find him sooner. 

"I am flattered that fate tied us together. I really am, but I will have to decline," Sugawara stared at the captain. Decline? Decline what? Fate? Can you even do that? The scenario started to run through his head. He is declawing fate. He didn't even think that was possible. "I'm not gay," he said, and Sugawara narrowed his eyes. He could only look at the string. 

"Are you sure about that?" Sugawara didn't know what to say. This person, his soulmate, was really telling him he wasn't into guys. There was no way.

"Yeah." There was something off about how he said it. He wasn't looking Sugawara in the eyes anymore. He was hiding something, there had to be a reason behind his statement. There was no way that was true. Fate wouldn't have bound them together if they were straight. Nothing seemed right. "Um.. listen. Aren't you tired of the string, like I am?" That question came as a surprise from him. Sugawara had to think about that question. 'Was the string really that distracting?' The co-captain could only think about every situation that he was in that involved the string. He remembered all the times he had tripped over it. He remembered how he had to watch out for it, to know where it was every second. And how in volleyball practice, how the string would sometimes tug, which caused him to serve a weak ball. 

"A little bit," he admitted. Oikawa nodded.

"Good, you feel the same," the conversation seemed to die down as the setter shifted his feet, "I want the string to go away. And the only way for that to happen is to. Bond," Sugawara's cheeks started to heat up. 

"Are you asking me to bond with you?"

"Yeah. It is distracting me from volleyball. You must feel the same, right?" Sugawara thought about it. This whole situation sounded wrong. They had just met and Oikawa was requesting to bond with him. Not only that, but it would happen with no feeling of love whatsoever. 'Wasn't the point of bonding because two people loved each other?'

"We will be attached forever," stated the short setter. 

"We already are, why not just do it now" this was definitely wrong. Sugawara knew that this was wrong. This isn't what bonding is supposed to be. He felt uneasy just thinking about it. At the same time, he wanted to make his soulmate comfortable, and if this string was irritating him, he was more than willing to help out, much to his gut telling him that this was a bad idea. 

"Uh, okay. How do we do that?"

"Well. I have to kiss you" Oikawa was serious. There was nothing on his face that told him that the captain was joking. The silver-haired boy froze as his cheeks started to heat up. It wasn't like he hasn't kissed anybody before. His first kiss was actually a joke that went a little too far back in middle school. The girl in question wasn't supposed to actually kiss him, it was an accident. Even then, Sugawara hasn't kissed many people in his life. He knew that his soulmate couldn't say the same. He must have kissed many, many girls in his life. Maybe so much so that it didn't mean anything to him anymore. So kissing the Karasuno setter would mean nothing, soulmate or not. And it upset him. 

"Does it even work that way?"

"I researched it, and it said that was what you are supposed to do. Our souls are trying to bond, so physical touch like that works," he explained. Just based on the fact that he had to research what happened to him, Sugawara could tell that the spirit had not paid him a visit. He was just amazed that Oikawa put effort and research into this, it was like he didn't want to be in the situation at all.

"Wouldn't that ruin your straight image if I were to kiss you?" Sugawara put air quotes around 'straight image.' 

"Yeah, but it is just one kiss" that hurt Sugawara. 'Just one kiss,' he was almost saying that it would be their only one. No more. It almost seemed as if they kissed, Oikawa would walk away, and they wouldn't see each other again. 'Just one kiss' he was frustrated about that statement, but if that is what Oikawa wanted, he will get it. 

Something changed in Sugawara at that instant. Instead of hope and potential love he would have with the Aoba Johsai captain, it was anger and frustration. Never before had the silver-haired boy ever thought that his soulmate has a shitty attitude. As pretty as he is, he had the most selfish, most assholish person in Japan. And for the first time since he was gifted with the string, he had believed that fate chose wrong. 'Just one kiss' and Sugawara will move on with his life. He will never be alone with this guy ever again, he will not talk to him, and that was something that he was going to make happen, even if they were bonded.

"Yeah, go ahead," Sugawara almost snapped at him. Oikawa noticed the shift in behavior in the Karasuno setter but didn't say anything. The boy watched as the captain bent down, his face getting closer to his. The captain's gaze was locked on his lips while the silver-haired co-captains gaze was on his eyes. A deep hazel, which was clouded by so much emotion that he couldn't pinpoint which one he was feeling at the moment. When the captain's lips connected with his, everything seemed to happen so quickly. Oikawa's lips were warm, and they were gone in an instant. The kiss was so fast that Sugawara didn't even believe that he even kissed him until he noticed the string glowing. It was a vibrant neon color, and they both watched as it slowly evaporated into thin air. It was finally gone, and he didn't feel anything different. Everything seemed the same. 'Are we even bonded?"

"Well, it was nice to meet you. Soulmate. I will probably see you around" Oikawa gave him a piece sign before turning around and leaving Sugawara alone. The boy didn't even have time to process what had happened because he forgot that everyone was waiting for him. He took off around the building and across campus to jump on the bus. With a quick apology, he made his way to the back where Daichi left the second seat open. The boy sat down, and the bus took off.

"What did Oikawa want to talk about?" Daichi asked. He was genuinely curious about what happened. The Karasuno team was also curious about what the captain had to say to their setter. Sugawara smiled at the team, trying to show that he was okay; that the conversation between the silver-haired boy and Oikawa was about anything other than love and red strings.

"Oh, you know. Setter stuff. Just the basic 'who are you questions.' He was curious about Kageyama and how he was doing" it was a good lie, and many of his teammates believed him. All except for the stubborn mule sitting next to him, who could read him like an open book. The rest of the ride was quiet, and Sugawara couldn't be more than thankful. On the way home, he stopped to get caffeine at the convenience store down the hill. He was stressed and needed something to give him a kick, caffeine always seemed to do the trick.

He didn't go to bed until late. The setter didn't remember the exact time he crashed, but he was beyond tired. When he woke up the next morning. Not only that but he started having chest pains. His heart began to pound as he clenched onto his shirt. It didn't hurt all too bad, but its existence was bothering him. He decided to ignore it, for now, to get out of his bed. He was about to head downstairs when he saw it, the red string was back, and it mocked him as it trailed down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted it a little early. I don't post a new chapter until I am at least three chapters ahead in the draft. Since I am beyond that, I can finally post a new chapter. So... UWU. Oh yeah. Oikawa is defiantly in the closet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a scene where a character has a panic attack. It starts with "Sugawara positioned himself on the ground" and ends on the paragraph where Sugawara saying "those kids were little shits".. Other than that enjoy.

Sugawara stared at it. The string, it was back. 'We watched it disappear. There is no way. Am I dreaming?' Sugawara noticed the string tied to his thumb once more. He studied it in terror before tugging on it. It was real. He was not dreaming. The co-captain came to the realization that the bond had failed. The kiss didn't work. Sugawara couldn't come up with a reason why it failed. They did what was supposed to happen, they were both ready to bond, that is what the spirit told him. 'Was there an extra step they needed to take that they glanced over?' The boy thought about it as he rushed downstairs and poured the leftover coffee his mother made this morning.

He needed to think straight, he needed a kick to get him going to face the day today. He knew that Oikawa would want to talk, he was going to wake up and wonder what happened, just like Sugawara did. His phone buzzed, and the boy looked down to see that Daichi texted him. 

Daichi: Can you stay after for practice today?

Sugawara couldn't say no. He had promised that he would help Daichi get to Nationals and that he wouldn't let his situation get in the way of that. But at the same time, his soulmate, the asshole he is, wanted the string to go away so he could practice. That thought frustrated the silver-haired boy. 'If he is going to be an asshole and only bond so he could practice, then he is going to have to deal with the string' Sugawara texted back that he could stay. If the captain of Aoba Johsai was going to be an asshole about this whole thing, two could play at that game, and Sugawara was going to make him wait. 

The co-captain couldn't help but remember yesterday's discussion. The fact that his soulmate didn't want any part of the string or himself made him angry. 'Just one kiss' seemed to plague the setter's mind. Out of all the ridiculous things the boy had said, that was the one that stood out the most. That kiss meant nothing to him, nothing at all. It was almost as if he treated his soulmate as any other person he had ever kissed. It had no deeper meaning behind it, and it didn't feel like a kiss at all. The setter sighed as he got dressed, finished his coffee, and was out the door. It was still dark out, and the stars were still visible. He couldn't help but chance at the stars once more. 

For the first time since he had the string, he wished he hadn't had it. He was giving the impression that his soulmate was going to be caring, loving, and above all else, excepting. He was supposed to accept that they were both bound by fate and come to love each other. That is what it was supposed to be. Whatever made fate decide that Oikawa Tooru was Sugawara Koushi's soulmate was clearly blind, or just wanted to watch the world burn. The stress of volleyball, the stress of being the starting setter, and the stress of his soulmate being selfish felt like a ton of bricks were just set on his shoulders. 

It didn't help that his chest was bothering him as well. By the time he got to the gym, it was bothering him so much that he had to take pain killers. He had snuck them into his backpack before he left, and he was glad he did so. The pain was slowly increasing, and he couldn't understand why. It was like that in the morning, and he thought he would go away once he was up and moving around. When it didn't, he knew that something was up. But he didn't let it bother him, he was going to ignore everything and start practicing. By the time the sun came up, Sugawara was on the court, Daichi, by his side. 

A new player also joined them on the court. A short boy with spiky brown hair, the front of it bleached, that was new. Sugawara forgot all about his current issue as he saw the libero. Nishinoya had returned, and the captains couldn't be more excited.

He was back, the team was almost back together, but it didn't last long. When Asahi's name was mentioned, the court fell silent. Sugawara and Daichi tried to get him back on the team, and all they got was the cold shoulder. He was not coming back, and the news struck a chord in Nishinoya. Asahi was the libero's best friend, and without him, there was no libero. He came and left so quickly, he didn't even stay for morning practice. Daichi was upset, to say the least. Practice continued, nobody said anything. Sugawara couldn't see his best friend so upset, and he was going to try again. The tall ace loved volleyball just as much as the captains did, and there was no way he wasn't going to stay away forever. To have a fighting chance this year, they needed their libero and ace, this was their last year. They had one more chance of going to Nationals. 

They had to try. Sugawara tried once again to get Asahi to come back. He marched into his classroom and slammed his hands on the desk, getting everyone's attention. Sugawara was trying to be casual about it, but at the same time, he needed to see how much the team missed him and how much both captains needed him back. It was then Sugawara started to beg, the setter never begged. Sugawara told Asahi about Nishinoya's return. He told the ace about the two rowdy first-years who had created the most barbaric quick attack. He thought he finally got to him, and there was a sliver of hope when he stood up. But it was only his friends calling for him that got him moving. 

The end bell chimed across the school. Sugawara was the first to leave his classroom to practice. The pain in his chest returned, and he locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn't understand what was happening. It is nothing like he has ever felt before. Yes, he had similar chest pains, like after he had too much caffeine for the day, but this was different. It was almost like someone was dragging a knife through his chest. For a second, he could compare it to a female's period. And the only thing Sugawara could do to keep the pain down was to take more painkillers in hopes it finally goes away. He was on the bathroom floor, waiting for the pain to subside. He held his chest and closed his eyes. He felt like he was in hell, and it scared him. His phone buzzed, Sugawara realized that he had been sitting in the bathroom for almost ten minutes. The pain was slowly disappearing, and he felt that he could finally stand up and start moving. At first, it was painful to stand up, almost ending up on the floor again. He gave himself a second to adjust before heading to the club room. 

A lot had happened during practice. Takeda had managed to get them a spot for the Tokyo training camp for next month, which everyone was excited for. And Nishinoya was there to teach Hinata. It was a blessing that he even came back, Hinata was really hard on him and was begging for the libero to return. Using the name "senpai" really was the leading factor in his return. Nishinoya was only a second-year but loved the idea of being the upperclassman. He was the same loudmouth chatterbox that the captains all knew and loved, and his game was getting better. He was their guardian, and they needed him. 

Sugawara walked out of the gym hours later. He stayed behind and helped Daichi and to make sure the gym was good for inspection. On his way to the clubroom, he noticed that the string started to tug once again. He froze. He looked over to the main building. Daichi kept walking, carrying some heavy equipment, and didn't worry that his friend was lagging behind. The silver-haired boy took off towards the direction of the string. There was no surprise that he found Oikawa standing at the entrance of the school. He was wearing his Aoba Johsai track outfit. They locked eyes, and Oikawa slowly walked over to him. Sugawara froze in place, he didn't know what to do. His soulmate was in front of him, but he didn't want to see him. 

Oikawa Tooru came all of the way over here just to see him. The brunette stopped in front of Sugawara. He studied him for a long time, and the boy could only look down at his feet. "Why did you come here?" The co-captain was the first to speak. He said it in a tone that was inviting, and so unlike him that it even shocked himself. 

"Well, I would have hoped you had some idea as to why I am here," he gestured towards the string, "this thing is still attached to us." His snarky comment irritated the short setter. All he could do was focus on his breathing so he wouldn't lose focus and end up either yelling at the Aoba Johsai captain or start crying. Both would end up in him, struggling to breathe. 

"I noticed," said Sugawara. 

"The kiss should have worked, I read that it was supposed to work" Oikawa took out his phone and showed the co-captain the article that he had gotten the information on. It was a shady looking website, full of ads and popups that made the page lag. It was hard to read, but he got the gist to what it said. 

"Well. If it didn't work, then you are just going to have to deal with it until we figure out the right way to bond" Sugawara handed back the phone and turned around to walk toward the club room. 

"Aren't you going to help me?" Sugawara stopped. His eyebrows knitted together and, in a rush, spun around to face the setter. 

"No, and you know why? Because it makes sense that it failed. You wanted the string gone, so it wouldn't distract you while playing volleyball. I wanted to just meet you and get to know you. I had the damn string tied to my thumb for months. I often questioned what you would look like when I finally got the chance, all you gave me was your 'I am the Aoba Jousai captain. This string tied to my finger is distracting my whole game. And I only fuck people who're names are Volley and Ball, and I am not gay' bullshit. So I am not going to help you" He was trying to stay calm as he fumed at Oikawa. Never before had the boy ever yelled at anybody like this. He felt his heart start to race, all he could do was focus on his breathing. 

"If you are not going to help. Fine. I will figure it out myself", Oikawa was pissed now. Sugawara was staring into the eyes of a beast. And the Karasuno setter didn't feel the least bit intimidated. 

"Okay," Sugawara took it as the end of the conversation as he turned around and walked back to the club room. Sugawara couldn't remember the last time he was this angry. His cheeks felt hot, and his heart was pounding. And once he reached the clubroom, he was out of breath. His back hit the wall, and he slid to the ground. His breathing was out of control, he started to see purple dots clouding his vision. He knew that getting mad would get him like this, and he knew he crossed that line during the rant to Oikawa. 

Sugawara positioned himself on the ground as he used his breathing techniques to calm down. His only focus was on his breathing. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes, and he put up a fight to keep them at bay. He quickly kept his focus on distant sounds. He paid close attention to the music the crickets were playing. He would have to admit, they weren't playing the best song he had ever heard, but he listened anyway. 

After a few more seconds of listening, his concentration was broken when the club door opened. Daichi walked out and noticed his best friend on the ground. In a sheer panic, he dropped next to him. Daichi was aware of what was happening, it didn't take any thinking to know what he was seeing. "Suga. Are you okay?" He had noticed that his friend stopped following him on the way up the stairs to the club room. He decided to just let him be and finished putting everything away before he went to look for him. Daichi was in the club room for a long while waiting for his co-captain to return. When he didn't, it started to worry the short-haired captain. He was relieved that he didn't go far but was also concerned that his friend was on the floor. 

"I'm fine, Daichi, give me a minute," Daichi remembered the last time this happened. It was years ago, it was at the end of their second year at middle school. Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi got together before the winter festivities. They were out, it was really crowded inside the shopping center. It was a typical day. Sugawara was checking everything out in the display cases, Asahi and Daichi stopping as well. Everything was going great, everyone was laughing as well as pointing stuff out. All Daichi remembered was that a random guy approached Sugawara. He didn't get a good look at the guy, but he started talking to Sugawara. In an instant, he could see the mood shift in the silver-head. Then the boy lashed out, almost hitting the guy. Daichi and Asahi both had grabbed ahold of Sugawara, dragging him away from the scene. It was only seconds later that Sugawara couldn't breathe, Daichi had to lay him on the ground and force him to do breathing exercises to calm down. That was the first time that Daichi had ever seen his best friend cry. 

Daichi, years later, still never got the full story. Whatever happened made Sugawara so mad, and Daichi didn't dare to mention it in hopes it didn't happen again. Now that Sugawara was on the ground again, he couldn't help but remember last time. He was, however, calmer this time around. It must've been a few minutes since it happened. Daichi stayed by his best friend's side, he slowly reached out and let the boy grasp his hand. It seemed to do something because his breathing seemed to slow. 

"I hate him Daichi, I hate him so much," Daichi didn't fully understand what Sugawara was talking about but didn't press it. Him thinking about what made him freak out in the first place was not the best idea, and the captain needed to change the topic. 

"I know, but you need to keep breathing. Do you remember the time at the beach? When you wanted to build a sandcastle, and these kids kept ruining it, so we dug a hole for them. Remember when they fell in?" Sugawara remembered and smiled. 

"Those kids were little shits. Serves them right", they both started laughing. Daichi could see that his friend's breathing was slowing. 

"I'm sorry I took off, I didn't mean to do that," said Sugawara after a moment of silence. Daichi frowned at his friend. 

"It's not like I am not used to you doing that anyway," Daichi snickered, Sugawara raised an eyebrow. 

"This is not going to be a recurring thing. So don't get too used to it", Daichi watched as his friend finally sat up. He was starting to look like his old self again. The co-captain was trying to make a joke out of it, but Daichi couldn't help but highlight the severe tone in his voice. "I need caffeine" Sugawara slowly stood up, he was a little wobbly, but managed to fully support himself. 

"No. You are not getting caffeine tonight, you are drinking water" Daichi led his friend into the locker room and helped Sugawara pack up his stuff. After that, Daichi forced him to drink water. After he was satisfied, he walked to his friend's house. He watched closely to every move the boy made, afraid of him being on the floor again. Daichi stopped by his friend's door when Sugawara closed his door, Daichi finally took a deep breath. Sugawara was in pain, and the captain didn't even know what to do. 

~

The pain in his chest returned the next morning. Sugawara clutched his chest once again. He remembered the pain hadn't bothered him last night when he was struggling to breathe on the floor. He also remembered walking home and noticing it didn't come when he was well aware that his pain killers wore off the hour before. Now it was back, and the boy didn't know what to do. He wasn't as concerned about it yesterday when it first started and assumed it was from his obsessive amount of coffee drinking. This pain was different, the ache was deep in his chest. It wasn't his heart, it was deeper. He decided that he needed to see a doctor on Sunday after practice, the pain got so bad the pain killers were no longer doing anything. 

Daichi had noticed something was up. He had his friend sit out for the rest of practice because he would stop every one and a while to clench onto his chest and take a deep breath. He had to take a train to visit the family doctor. To think that his doctor was close to his soulmates school, freaked him out a little. He thought of the possibility of running into him. They were soulmates, so it would seem fitting that they would 'accidentally' bump into each other. By the time he got there, he was in so much pain, he could barely walk. It was almost a fever dream to get to this state. He was glad he forced himself to walk to extra distance to finally reach the office before collapsing in a waiting chair. 

The visit lasted hours. After the silver-haired boy explained his issue to the doctor, the doctor put him in another room to examine him more closely. It was particularly odd because Sugawara passed all of the breathing tests. His heartbeat was normal, and he was breathing normally. They couldn't understand what the issue was. Test after test happened, and after all of the tests, the doctor couldn't figure it out. 

"You are healthy, as healthy as they come. This case is very abnormal, indeed. I have heard of it before, only a handful of times" Sugawara didn't know whether to feel glad that other people have experienced this in the past or feel distraught that his doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him. 

In the end, the doctor prescribed the medication that other doctors have prescribed to those few abnormal patients. After receiving the medication, the boy locked himself in the bathroom and downed the amount that it said on the side of the bottle. It didn't take long before the medicine took its course. The pain didn't fully go away, but it was enough for him to tolerate. There was something wrong with this whole thing. He went over all the facts about the case, it was rare, it was basically unknown where the pain was coming from. The last thing he remembered was that the pain went away that night when he was on the floor with Daichi. Sugawara stopped on the crosswalk. 

'It was gone that night. Completely gone, why?' The honk of a car brought the boy back into reality as he dashed across the crosswalk. He thought about that night and the event that led to the pain disappearing. That day wasn't particularly odd, it was the day the string reappeared on his finger. It failed, and Oikawa showed up after practice that day to talk about it. 

Oikawa.

Sugawara froze, he was there that night. The co-captain almost forgot about that, but the longer he thought about it, the more he remembered that Oikawa showed up to his school. Then the pain mysteriously disappeared. 'Oh shit!' Sugawara paid attention to the sting for the first time in two days. It was tailing behind him, and Sugawara pivoted before dashing back the way he came. If what he believes is true, then they were in big trouble. It was almost destiny that his family's doctor was in the same town as Oikawa's neighborhood because he string trailed through the door in a two-storied house. It was traditional, something that Sugawara wished he could live in. He looked at the name on the side of the fence and saw the family name in Kanji. This was the place. 

The co-captain wasted no time reaching the door and knocking on it. There was silence on the other end until a few minutes later. The door slid open, and a tired-looking captain looked down at him. It was just like he predicted, the pain slowly went away. He could see that Oikawa felt it too because the pain in his eyes slowly went away, and he stood a little taller. 

"Suga-chan, what are you doing h-" Oikawa didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when Sugawara interrupted him. 

"I think we are cursed."


	7. Chapter 7

Oikawa let Sugawara into his house, he made coffee and the Karasuno setter thanked him. For the time they sat in silence, the boy took it as an advantage to look around the room. It was simple, for a traditional house, it was very modern on the inside. His parents must have renovated the inside. In the corner in the room was a framed picture of the Oikawa family. A mother and father were smiling at the camera. Below them there was a younger image of the setter, next to him sat a young female. She looked older than Oikawa, and looked very similar to him, Sugawara assumed that it was his older sister. Sugawara could only smile at the image, the Aoba Johsai setter definitely got his looks from his mother. “Where’s the family at?” Oikawa noticed that the boy was looking at the family picture. 

“Work, and my sister moved out years ago” silence seems to settle between them. Both boys didn’t know what to say. Sugawara was still mad at Oikawa, and he had every right start arguing right here if he so wished. But he stopped himself, if he were to argue, he would most likely end up on the floor again. All he could so now was take a deep breath and settle this as any adult would. 

“When you looked up the soulmate thing, did it say anything about curses or hexes?” Sugawara was the first to speak, and Oikawa turned around to look at the short boy. 

“No. Every website I looked at said kissing will bond two fated pairs” he attitude today was different. He was quiet, his gaze shifting around the room. He was trying to avoid the other person in the room, Sugawara could tell he was thinking. During the last two meetings he would have with Oikawa, he noticed that when he looked around or fidgeted his feet, like he did now; showed that he was deep in thought. 

“Are you sure there isn't anything else. Did you read the whole page?” The Karasuno setter wanted to get to the bottom of this. He needed to know what was wrong, and he needed to fix it quickly. 

“Yes, I am sure. What makes you think we are cursed?” 

“You felt it right? The pain inside your chest. You can't really pinpoint where it is coming from, but you can still feel it” Sugawara watched as Oikawa finished making himself a cup of coffee. He dumped in a little too much creamer, which made the shorter boy grimace. It was only then that Oikawa finally faced his soulmate.

“Yeah” answered Oikawa.

“It is gone now. Have you noticed that?”

“I guess.”

“It seems to go away when we are together. The string coming back, the pain, I think we are cursed...” Sugawara told him about his visit to the doctor and told him about his case and how the pain didn’t come from anywhere. Oikawa listened, and his body seemed to fidget once again. He was thinking “I don’t feel any pain right now. And I hope you don’t too” the look that the captain was giving him confirmed that he had experienced the same thing. 

“This doesn’t seem right. The Yue Xia Lao spirit’s job is to bring two people together, not curse them” the brunette waited for an answer from his soulmate, who took a big mouthful of coffee. The jitters returned as he found himself more focused on the issue. It only took a second to realize what the captain even said as he looked up at him, eyes wide.

“Say that again,” said Sugawara. 

“The Yue Xia Lao spirit’s job is to bring two fated pairs together” Sugawara stared at the coffee cup below him. He was thinking hard about all of this. All the facts that he has learned and the information he was given finally started to make sense.

“I know why we are cursed” Oikawa finally walked over to the table and sat down. His own cup sitting in front of him, untouched. He was finally curious to what the boy had to say.

“What?” Oikawa did seem to figure out what was going on “How?”

“Don’t you see? We didn’t bond by love. We bonded because the string was ‘distracting’.” 

"It is distracting,” Oikawa confirmed, Sugawara sighed.

“That’s the thing. Because we didn’t bond by love, the attachment backfired. Just like you said, the Yue Xia Lao spirit is supposed to bring two fated people together. We are cursed with soul pain if we are not together. If you paid attention to where the pain is coming from,it is not coming from anywhere in our bodies, but our soul. When I went to the doctor’s office today, he couldn’t figure out where the pain was coming from. He said that it was a rare case and only a handful of people actually experienced it. We are cursed” Oikawa chewed the inside of his lip as he thought long and hard. The Karasuno setter was waiting for an answer, anything that would tell him that he was on board or even agreed with him on this one. 

“That is not going to work though. We live a half an hour from each other. Not only that, but we are from different schools. And we also have volleyball so the only times we can actually see each other are the weekends or if we take a train and visit after practice.”

“Yeah. No shit” the room became silent once again. Both boys have accepted that they were cursed and there was nothing they could do about it. They were bound by fate, and they learned that the hard way. Getting out of it was no option. As much as Sugawara wanted to blame Oikawa for the curse, he couldn’t seem to put him in that spot. He was also a guilty party, he agreed with what the captain said without putting too much thought into it. It was both of their decisions and they both had to pay the price. 

“So. We have to fall in love” Oikawa whispered and Sugawara looked up from his coffee. 

“It is the only way,” confirmed Sugawara.

“We are a fated pair” Sugawara noticed that it was hard for Oikawa to accept. The tall brunette was fiddling with the string. Something was holding the boy back, it was almost like he couldn’t wrap the idea around his head. It was an odd situation that they were both in and he couldn't blame him at all. The boy's focus was only on volleyball, Sugawara couldn’t help but believe that the boy was overwhelmed with the idea of putting his attention on something other than school and volleyball. For this to work, they both had to put their attention into their bond. It was asking a lot for Oikawa and Sugawara couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

“Yeah” said Sugawara. What else could he say to his soulmate? 

“Okay…” Oikawa breathed out and Sugawar couldn’t help but look back up at him. 

“Okay what?”

“There is no getting out of it. I will try… I will try to fall in love with you, Sugawara Koushi” in an instant, Sugawara’s heart skipped a beat. He knew that it was hard for the boy to say that. There was something odd about the way the boy was acting, but Sugawara wasn’t going to press. Oikawa was going to try, he's going to try to make this work. The thought made the Karasuno co-captain smile. Oikawa noticed the look Sugawara was giving him and looked down, his cheeks turning a shade of pink. 

“I will try to fall in love with you, Oikawa Tooru” and there it was, the upturn of his lips made the Karasuno setter feel at ease. He finally got through to Oikawa. It also made the third-year realize that this was their first decent conversation together. They weren't angry at each other anymore, there was a sliver of hope in Sugawara that believed that this could work. It had to work, or else they would be in pain, and the boy wasn’t keen on finding out how far the pain would go. He could tell that Oikawa didn’t either. 

Sugawara left Oikawa’s house an hour later. The silver-haired boy had gone through two cups of coffee by the time he left and was feeling jittery. The whole time they were there, they exchanged schedules and phone numbers. The breiefly talked about a plan to meet up, but it wasn't set in stone. They both had busy schedules and meeting was going to be difficult. But they came up with the idea to seeing each other after practice. And that is where they had come to an agreement. The Karasuno setter also convinced the brunette to go to the doctor and get the same medication prescribed to him so the pain wouldn't be as bad if they ever came into a time where they couldn't meet. By the end of the meeting they have both agreed to make time for each other. With that, Sugawara waved goodbye and headed home, feeling better about the situation he was in. It felt like a breath of fresh air for him. He had a lot to worry about, and this was one of the things he didn't need to stress about anymore.

~

Oikawa, on the other hand, did not like this new arrangement. Not one bit. Once the Karasuno setter left his house, the tall brunette put his face into his hands and took deep breaths. It wasn’t like him to lose his cool, but he couldn't help but feel irritated. This whole thing was a waste of time. The time he would have to meet up with his soulmate, could be used to practice more volleyball. Or even do homework and study. His goal is to get to Nationals, to play professionally, was at rick because of the string. He looked down at it and slammed his fist on the counter. 

Volleyball, that was his passion and his drive. Ever since he was little, volleyball has been the only thing on his mind. He loved everything about it, the thrill of winning. And even his superpower; the ability to pick apart each person on the court to find their weak points. He thought he was a good player, up until Kageyama came into his life. Unlike the third-year, Kageyama had raw talent, he didn’t need all the training that Oikawa spent years doing. He could just walk on the court and know what to do. This had upset the brunette since the start. His mindset changed; from playing the sport for fun, to begin the best player in all of Japan. All he could think about since was getting better, and better, and better. 

That was how he sprained his ankle. Oikawa remembered it like it was yesterday. He was practicing after school, he was working on perfecting his already insane jump serve. He had focused too much on the directory of the volleyball that he forgot all about the landing and he ended up putting all of his body weight on his knee. He was lucky Iwaizumi was there that day. Oikawa was on the ground, hugging his knee close to his body. He couldn’t get up, he couldn’t cry out. He wasn’t thinking about the injury at the moment. He was thinking about how next time he will perfect the landing. He tried getting up, but the pain was so bad that he stayed on the ground. Iwaizumi found his best friend five minutes after it happened. He cursed his name as be dragged the setter to the nurses office. His head hug low the whole time, and the volleyball was left behind.

The thought of Kageyama surpassing him terrified the brunette. He thought it was unfair. Raw talent was going to pass hard work. It always did. Oikawa wasn’t going to let that happen to him. Hard work is the only reason why he is one of the top five in the prefecture. He had to be better than anybody else. Any error that the team has, Oikawa was going to make sure he fixed it. It was easier said than done. Iwaizumi always stopped him, forcing him to go home and take a nap. He also was there to make sure he had three meals a day, and he made sure that he had his eight hours of sleep. He fussed about the setter way more than his parents did. It annoyed Oikawa to say the least, but he couldn't say no to the short-haired ace; or a ball would end up in his face. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. He looked down at his phone and almost threw it across the room when he saw the text that Sugawara sent him. It was his schedule and what he was doing and what time he would be available. He didn’t think he could do this. It was already five in the afternoon and the sun had just set. The only good thing about that visit was that he didn’t feel pain at the moment. For him, it got so bad that he had to stay in bed. He couldn’t even get up and the fact that his soulmate ran here to see him, was an ability that the Aoba Johsai captain could never have. 

Sugawara was right, he had to get the medication soon. The pain will return and there was no way that the captain was ever going to go through that again. He took this opportunity to get dressed and leave, grabbing his volleyball bag as well. He needed to practice, he skipped practice today, and he needed to make up for it. Oikawa was about to leave his house when Iwaizumi slid open the front door. The brunette was in the middle of tying his shoes and smiled at his best friend. 

“Iwa-chan finally showed up to check up on me? How sweet” Oikawa jokes, hiding all of his negative emotions behind his infamous smile. The short-haired ace in front of him frowned. 

“It looks like you are fine seems as you are getting up to leave.” 

“I really was feeling ill, as the captain of Aoba Johsai, I never miss a practice unless there is a legitimate reason to do so,” the co-captain crossed his arms, “were the boys being good today? Did they miss me?” When he couldn’t move out of bed this morning, Oikawa texted on the group chat that he would not be there today and that Iwaisumi had all the power today. The team didn’t text him back, but everyone read it.

“They are pissed you didn’t show up today.”

“Ah well, they will learn to forgive me” Oikawa was joking, but his tone said something different. The ace noticed the way the captain was moving just seemed a little off. Everything about his demeanor shifted. Instead of his cocky, annoying self. It was almost like a switch was flipped and everything seemed to be more neat and up to the point, which was not the setter’s way. His smile dropped and that was when the red flag started to rise.

“Where are you going?” Iwaizumi asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. He wanted to know what got his friend in a bad mood. It was not like him to show negative emotions like this, not outwardly at least. That was rare.

“Are you worried about me Iwa-chan?”

“I just want to know why you ditched practice today. You are clearly fine, look at you, you even did your hair” Iwaizumi pointed that out to the brunette. He always styled his hair when he was about to leave the house, or when he had company over. The fact that he took the time to do his hair made the ace more curious than anything else. 

“I was sick. I am fine now” Oikawa’s tone dropped, Iwazumi took that as a challenge. 

“What is the reason Oikawa?” He was pushing it and he knew it. He could tell that Oikawa was pissed. He wasn’t outwardly showing it, but through his eyes. The ace would see all of the fire that has risen inside of him, along with the stress, and the pain. Everything was in lock down, only for himself to see. Iwaizumi was one of the few to get close enough to him to know what he was actually feeling. 

“Let me go” Oikawa voice lowered as he stared at the ace in front of him. Silence was the only thing that kept the captain from finally breaking. Iwaizumi was at a loss for words, Oikawa has never spoken to him like that. The ace concluded that there was something definitely wrong, and he couldn't figure out why the volleyball obsessed idiot was like this. This was not Oikawa, this tall brunette standing before him was someone entirely different. The co-captain finally uncrossed his arms, and took a step back, he knew that he would not get anything from Oikawa at the moment. 

Oikawa was ready to leave, he had his bag over his shoulder, and his shoes were on. The only thing he needed to do now was leave his house. Iwaizumi was going to let him, there was nothing more he could do. The intense stare the captain was giving him was making him fidget. The ace only bowed and turned around, only to stop and look at the captain whose gaze did not leave him. “You have my number if you need to talk” and with that the short-haired brunette left the setter, knowing that his childhood friend would call him sooner rather than later. 

The trip to the doctor’s office was quick, but it lasted for hours, like the silver-haired setter said. Oikawa sat on the table for hours, running through all kinds of tests and exams. He wasn’t in pain during his time there, but he could feel it starting to come back. By the end of the day, he left the office with the pain killers that Sugawara had suggested that he should get. These pills were the only help they were going to get during their time apart. They both figured out that they could only be apart for around four hours until the pain returned. Oikawa didn’t want to think about it as he walked back to his house. His mother handmade dinner and she requested that he come and eat, but he politely refused and climbed up the stairs to his room. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, but he didn’t seem to find the appeal to put anything into his already empty aching stomach. 

He flopped on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. The setter started twiddling the string between his fingers. This whole situation was rubbing him the wrong way. He thought about the events that happened and came up with the reasonable explanation that his life was cursed. ‘We have to fall in love’, that phrase played in his mind over and over again. He remembered the Karasuno setter looking right at him. Those big hazel eyes seemed to stare right into his soul that sent shivers down his spine. ‘We have to fall in love’ and there was no shortcut, no way around it. They were a fated pair. 

Oikawa wondered what any other couple would have reacted to when they became a fated pair. How excited they probably got, how quickly they would have fallen in love. Or how their bond would work. He should be honored that he was one in a million to have a fated soulmate. He should be bouncing around and have made the effort to get to know his soulmate and easily fallen in love, like the corny ‘love at first sight’ trope he often found in the Western films. But he hasn't, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Oikawa did not lie when he said that he would try to fall in love. There was a small part of him that wanted to be in this relationship. It was definitely going to be his first serious one, since all his other relationships were the ‘after volleyball let’s go have sex’ type. Many relationships were there just so the fangirls would stop harassing him. This would definitely be the first time he would be with a guy. It was still unsettling that his soulmate was in fact, male. Japan’s laws were not like the rest of the world. Everyone else was becoming same-sex-friendly countries who legalized same-sex-marriages. His country, however, was not like that. They kept the laws the same, and the people who lived on the island still frowned upon the idea. It was going to be a challenging task to fall in love, and many people will not agree with it. But they were together for a reason. 

Sugawara Koushi was good looking, that Oikawa could admit to himself. He couldn't help but think that the silver hair was odd. Only older people had a hair color like that. But the color was natural, and it suited him very well. ‘I will try to fall in love with you, Sugawara Koushi’. Oikawa lifted his head up from the pillow. He noticed that the stars were finally out. Oikawa sat up from his bed and opened the window. His gaze traveled across the sky, taking notice of every single twinkling in the sky. At that moment, everything was forgotten. Stargazing was his way of taking a deep breath. Every time he is stressed, he looks up at the sky, naming every constellation he could find until he fell asleep. This time, however, he didn’t feel tired. 

Oikawa took out his phone and scrolled to his best friend's number. He knew that Iwaizumi was sleeping, it was almost midnight, but he needed to talk to somebody. Iwaizumi was bound to understand what is happening and hopefully give the captain advice on what he should do. The phone rang one twice before his friend picked up. “Oikawa, it’s almost midnight, what?” He didn’t sound as irritated as Oikawa expected him to be. He was grateful that his best-friend didn’t throw a cow for being woken up.

“I need to tell you something” it was quiet on the other end and Oikawa was getting more impatient with every second they sat in silence. 

“Okay, what is it?”


	8. Chapter 8

“So, let me get this straight. You have a soulmate, you are tied to the Red String of Fate. And because you are a selfish asshole, you angered the spirit and are now cursed?” Oikawa nodded. In the distance, volleyballs were bouncing across the court. They were in the middle of practice. Last night, Iwaizumi didn’t seem to believe what the captain was telling him. He told him to get some sleep and to stop being delirious, which upset the brunette because he wanted to talk to somebody about it. Iawzumi already figured out something was going on and it was only fair for him to finally tell his best friend the truth. “Honestly that is probably the shitiest thing you have done so far Shittykawa.”

“Iwa-chan don’t be mean. I am suffering” it was true, he forgot to take the pain killers this morning, he also forgot them at home. Which wasn’t the best idea because he had been hurting all day. 

“So, what does this curse actually do?”

“Well, according to Sug-my soulmate, the curse was in revenge for not bonding over love so if we are far away from each other, the soul starts to hurt” Oikawa took a deep breath, he had almost given away who his soulmate was. It would have been really bad if he did. He didn’t want to tell him who it was just yet, in fear of getting rejected or worse, mocked for being attached to a guy. The short haired ace only stared at the captain, who was starting to sweat under his gaze. 

“You are a real piece of shit, you know that?” 

“Hey now. The string was distracting. I would rather be bonded than staring at a piece of string during my practices.”

“Do you know how selfish that sounds? You were given the chance to meet your soulmate, get to know them, and be able to be with them for the rest of your life. Because of your stupidity, you ruined that. Your soulmate must feel real shitty right now,” Oikawa paused to think. His child-hood friend said the exact same words his soulmate told him just three days ago. The only reason why they were in that mess in the first place was because he put volleyball first. He didn’t think about it at first because his soulmate was in fact a volleyball player that it wouldn’t matter if they bonded, they both would have still focused the majority of their time on volleyball. 

“Whatever, they will get over it in time.” 

“Yeah right. You better be able to make it up to them” Iwaizumi picked up on the pronoun game. “How long do you have to be apart for the pain to start?”

“About a couple of hours why?”

“You are slouching and your spikes are starting to get really weak,” Oikawa took notice right away and straightened his posture, which made the pain twice as bad. He winced, but ignored it as he tried to walk back on the court. 

“By the way, did you guys figure out how to break the curse?” The captain stopped and looked back. Iwaizumi showed the slightest bit of concern for his friend, which was a rare sight to see. At least he was finally able to accept that the situation the captain was in was legitimate. 

“I have to fall in love with them.”

“Well you better hurry up and do that, the Spring Tournament is coming up here in a couple of months and we need our captain to be in the best shape if we are going to make it to Nationals” Oikawa smiled and turned around. 

“I wouldn't worry about it too much Iwa-chan” Oikawa was hiding one small detail from his best friend. Falling in love was going to be a challenge, probably an even bigger challenge than going to Nationals. The brunette didn’t even think he knew what that even felt. That was going to be a problem. ‘I’m going to try to fall in love with you Sugawara Koushi’, that comment sent shivers down his spine. 

~

Sugawara couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at the clock once every few minutes. All day he had been aware of what time it was at every second of the school day. In class, he caught himself multiple times watching the seconds hand as it moved from one number to the next.

Even at volleyball practice, he had never acknowledged the clock ever being there before. Once he found it, he kept giving quick glances at it during breaks or even in between exercises. His sudden interest for the time started when he got a text that morning. It was from none other than his soulmate. Oikawa Tooru who sent the text at three in the morning, asking the Karasuno setter if he would like to hang out after practice that day. They had agreed to see each other every three days. It was a stretch, bu they could make it work. Three days seemed to be the furthest they could go without seeing each other. It was also so the two boys would feel too overwhelmed with the situation they were in. After all of that out on the table, Sugawara never thought that he would be the first one to ask, let alone admit to the terms that they agreed to. 

The silver-haired boy, after swallowing over three cups of coffee that morning, showed up to morning practice feeling jittery and numb. It had been about seventy-two hours since the soulmates last met, and the painkillers were doing something. He felt numb for the past two days, that was a good thing. The pain was not as bad as the first day he had it. The painkillers were working better than he could have imagined. Since it has been two days since he last saw Oikawa, the pain had returned, but he couldn't feel most of it. It was also the help of three cups of coffee that made it all the better. At practice, Daichi took notice of Sugawara’s jumpy attitude. He knew exactly what had happened this morning, and kicked his best friend off the court, telling him that he can’t come back until he had about two cups of water. 

When it was finally after school practice, the jitters returned, even more aggressive than before. Time was moving fast and Sugawara couldn’t keep up. He wasn’t ready to face the asshole of Aoba Johsai. Every meeting they’ve had, had ended up with both parties being dissatisfied. Their last meeting was about what they were going to have to do to keep the pain from getting too bad. And that is where the date was adjusted, not that either part would even call the outing a date. 

Practice seemed to be normal, for the most part. Daichi ended up yelling at the first years a lot more this time. The game at Aoba Johsai was a good opportunity to see how everyone played, and it was humiliating that Oikawa could point out a first-year with just looking at them. Daichi based their practice activities off of the notes Sugawara wrote down while on the side lines. Receiving was the highlight of the practices. Daichi was an expert in that field, and he knew a terrible receive when he saw one. 

Practice ended with encouraging words from both Sugawara and Daichi. In the locker room, it was quiet. Usually the co-captain would be talking to his best friend about tomorrow’s practice. Today he was in deep thought, he was going to meet Oikawa for an outing in a little under an hour. He had been thinking about it all day and now that it was happening, he started to have second thoughts. They still weren't on good terms. That is what their relationship felt like. Since the conversation they had three days ago, they have been in a limbo. They haven’t texted each other, nor did either of them discuss the days they can meet. At the point they are at, Sugawara believed that they would only meet when the pain got too out of control. That was the case for this meeting. 

Sugawara finished getting dressed and waved to the team as he was the first to leave. He left the school and headed towards the train station. The sun had just set, but it was five o’clock, he had a couple of hours to hang out before his parents would expect him to come home. He opened his phone once on the train and reread the text for the twentieth time that day:

Oikawa: Let’s meet up today after practice. There is a coffee shop next to the train station. I will be there around five thirty. 

Oikawa had put some thought into the meeting. And the way the text read almost sounded as if it was a demand that they should meet, he knew that Sugawara could not say no to the meeting. The curse was the only thing that made the co-captain go meet up with his asshole of a soulmate. Sugawara texted him when he woke up with his alarm clock. It was a one worded text and he made sure that it would make Oikawa understand that he was still upset with him. 

At precisely five twenty-nine, Sugawara jumped off the train and slid into the coffee shop. It was a cute little shop at the end of the strip. It was not that big on the inside, but still had a very roomy atmosphere. Plants hung from all areas of the shop. The aesthetic of the shop just screamed coffee shop based on all of the beautiful wood finishing and the blue-gray walls. He was greeted by the barista, which Sugawara said his greeting in return. 

At five-thirty Sugawara found himself to be the only person in the shop besides the barista. The pain in his stomach area had returned and the string around his thumb was slack. It had seemed like the Aoba Johsai captain was running a little late. The Karasuno setter expected that of him. 

By five-forty, the silver-haired setter was at the counter, ordering a coffee. His stress had increased tenfold waiting for him at a little table in the corner. He read and reread the text over and over again to make sure he got everything right. ‘Today after practice at five thirty’ he played over in his head. The setter often looked at the string during that long wait. He found himself tugging at it a few times, hoping to get an answer from the tall brunette, but he got nothing in return. 

Finally, by five forty-nine, Sugawara was going to call it a night and head home, his coffee cup empty. He stood up and returned the glass coffee cup to the barista, thanking him for the drink. He was about to head out when the string finally started to tug. The captain of the volleyball team himself walked in a minute later. 

To say that he looked like a mess was really an understatement. His wavy brunette hair was wild and thrown around in all directions, his uniform was askew and wrinkled. He was breathing heavily, as if he was being chased all the way over. That didn’t stop the silver-haired boy from getting angry at his soulmate. The barista welcomed Oikawa in, he paid no mind to the man behind the counter as he sauntered over to the Karasuno boy. The closer he got, the more upset Sugawara became. 

“Suga-chan you are still here. I’m glad, I had a lot to take care of today, that’s why I am late” Oikawa took the seat in front of the silver-haired boy. Everything about the brunette seemed off and the Karasuno setter couldn’t put a finger as to why. His cheary, cocky attitude was gone, he also faced away from Sugawara, as if he found something more interesting than the third-year in front of him.

“You had me waiting for almost an half an hour, what could you have possibly ‘taken care of’ that required you to be this late for your meetup?” Sugawara was pissed and he was sure to let Oikawa know how upset he really is. Oikawa was quiet for the longest time. The longer they sat in silence, the more upset the co-captain was. It took everything in his power to not have a cow, his heart was already pounding too quickly for his liking. This could go downhill very quickly if the boy snapped, so he kept silent and focused on the breathing exercises that Daichi taught him years ago. 

“Volleyball is my excuse. There was an accident at practice today. One of our new first-years attacked a basketball player and I had to drag him to the principal's office” Oikawa said slowly and when he turned to face Sugawara, he took notice of the purple mark on the brunette's cheek. He quickly discovered the red marks on his arms. Possibly caused from the first-years’s grip on the third-year. “I tried to get here as quickly as I could” this was a completely different Oikawa that Sugawara had met just only a week ago. 

Instead of the cocky asshole personality, the brunette in front of him was acting more put together than normal, he is thinking rather than acting. His small smile told Sugawara everything he needed to know. The brunette was in pain, both physically and internally. 

The Karasuno co-captain got up from his seat and walked over to the counter where he ordered an ice water and asked for an ice pack. Once he had the items, he walked back and passed them to Oikawa. “The bruise on your cheek looks painful” the captain took the ice pack and put it on his cheek, thanking him. 

“I completely forgot to text you why I was running late. I should have done that,” his tone got quieter. He flinched at the cold makeshift ice pack before putting it over the bruise.

“Don’t worry about it. I'm not mad,” Sugawara lied and that moment the stare that Oikawa gave him stated that he knew it too. “Do you have the medication?” Sugawara had to ask that question. He knew that the brunette was feeling way more pain than the one the first-year gave him.

“I went to the doctor to get it after you left. I just haven’t taken it today” he knew it. Sugawara couldn’t fathom the pain he felt before coming here. It was getting to the point where the medication wasn’t working, it was hurting so bad, and Oikawa was putting up with it head on, on top of the fact that he got attacked by a first-year. “You need to take it. That is foolish of you to not” said Sugawara. 

“I will, don’t worry” silence. “I hope that my protege is not causing too many problems. He does have a knack for that kind of thing,” Oikawa jokes and the smile appears. He is changing the subject.

“Mhm, he is a handful, but he loves volleyball. I see him becoming an amazing player” Sugawara aloud the subject to change. He quickly figured out that if he were to dwell on the subject, they would both get into another argument. That was the last thing the silver-haired boy wanted. He learned that they both had stubborn personalities. Oikawa tried to press about Kageyama a bit more, and Sugawara shut down the conversation. It wasn’t like him to get upset over another player. But compared to Kagreyama, he was nothing. The first-years skills and stats were well above Sugawara’s. He is definitely a way better player, and the co-captain did not want to face that fact just yet, especially in front of the Aoba Johsai captain. 

The longer the captain sat across from the silver-haired boy, the longer Sugawara noticed certain things about him. He kept fidgeting and moving around. It was almost like he was uncomfortable under Sugawara’s gaze. His makeshift smile was no longer on his face. He held the ice pack to his face longer than normal. But the Karasuno setter was focused on his eyes. The vibrant hazel eyes the third-year had was no longer the case. They looked clouded and almost a deep chocolate color. The last thing he noticed was the string attached to his thumb. His hand was balled up into a fist, hiding his thumb from Sugawara’s view. He had been fiddling with it the whole time. When they both locked eyes, the silver-haired boy couldn’t help but look back down at the counter. 

Sugawara continued their lost conversation around the topic of volleyball. The longer they talked, the more of an understanding Sugawara reached with his soulmate. They both had the same setter struggles, as well as the same motivations and it made the both of them smile. They were finally reaching some sort of understanding, even if it was based on their style of playing. When it reached seven oclock, Sugawara took it as the time to leave, the last train would be leaving at eight and he definitely didn’t want to miss it. Oikawa’s cheek started to feel better, it was red from the ice, but showed that the swelling had gone down. On the way out, Oikawa walked Sugawara to the station. The co-captain saw it as a way to make it up to him that he was late to their first meeting. At the gate the captain stopped, and the Karasuno setter did as well. 

“Thank you for meeting up with me” Sugawara told him after a minute of silence, “make sure you take the medication, it really does help” Oikawa smiled and nodded. He scratched the back of his neck, there was something else he wanted to say.

“I want to make it up to you, for being late and all. The volleyball team has a study group. We meet twice a week at my place and I was wondering if you want to join. We can meet up, as well as do our homework at the same time. I wouldn’t want our meeting to make too much of an effect on my grades, especially since the Spring Tournament is coming up way quicker than it should” the brunette’s eyes trailed to the ground, Sugawara noticed that he started to tug the bow attached to his thumb.

‘Did Oikawa just ask me to join a study group?’ Sugawara paused as he started to think. His soulmate, a complete cocky asshole, just asked him to join a study group with his volleyball team. As absurd the idea of studying with his team was, he was right. It would make complete sense for them to meet like that. They could work on homework as well as get close. 

Their main goal was to fall in love to break this curse, so it is a good opportunity to take up on that offer. Sugawara fiddled with the string, a small smile appearing on his face. “I would like that very much. Just let me know what times you guys meet.” The voice on the speaker alerted that the train was arriving. “See you some time” Sugawara waves and walks away. The string was starting to tug and he ignored it as he boarded. Outside the window he watched as the brunette headed back into town.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a newcomer at the afternoon practice. His distinct bleached hair and the permanent scowl on his face was undoubtedly the same guy that worked at the convenience store down the hill. He came in before practice, and watched quietly on the sideline as the team started warming up. It turns out he was another victim of Sensei Takeda’s harassment. The guy did not look very pleased to be here. But Sensei Takeda didn’t even notice because he was smiling as he filled the cashier in about the team and what they were doing. Daichi seemed to figure out what was happening and took it as an opportunity to show off the team he worked so hard on. 

Both of the captains got the news about the arrival that morning, Daichi made sure the team was on their best behavior when he arrived. He made his message clear, and even glared at the three biggest troublemakers to know that he wasn’t playing around. 

“I am Swarama Daichi, and this is Sugawara Koushi, captain of the Karasuno volleyball team, we are thankful that you came,” both Sugawara and Daichi bowed to the man. It was a surprise for the team to see the guy who sold pork buns watching their volleyball practice. What surprised everyone was the discovery that his grandfather was the old Karasuno head coach, Ukai. And the grandson was brought here as a potential candidate for the coaching position.

It didn’t take long for Ukai to start acting like a coach. He was giving out pointers to the first-years, as well as yelling at Tanaka to shut up when he got too loud. Daichi was enjoying this, he couldn’t stop smiling. Ukai also went so far as to bring some team members from the local volleyball team to scrimmage. 

And during all this commotion, was when Asahi came back. Sugawara couldn’t be happier that their ace stepped onto the court once again. He had brought his volleyball stuff as well. Daichi was off to the side, smirking at the ace. Sugawara couldn't help but believe that Daichi had some sort of roll in the giant’s return. Whatever reason for Asahi to return didn’t matter to the co-captain, he was just glad to see the shy brunette back.

Everything was slowly coming back together. Daichi was excited to have his team on the court once again. It made Sugawara smile after practice that night when his best-friend wouldn’t stop talking about the team. Daichi couldn’t stop talking about it until he parted ways at the old cherry blossom tree, now full of leaves. 

On the way home did the co-captain realize that he was faced with one little problem. Next week he was going to a training camp. It was going to be a week long and it was going to be held in a cabin next to the school. Since it was technically a school field trip, he wouldn’t be permitted to leave campus, which was going to be hard. The silver-haired setter only mentioned the camp to Oikawa once, and they both seemed to forget about it when they had their little argument. 

He had to address the camp to his soulmate tonight. After he got his late cup of coffee, he opened his phone and hovered over Oikawa’s contact. Since that meeting at the cafe, things have gotten more awkward between the two. The Aoba Johsai captain offered for the Karasuno setter to join their study session, but hasn’t texted him any details about it and Sugawara just assumed that he was either too embarrassed to mention it again, or he regretted asking him. It was an Aoba Johsai team meetup after all, and Sugawara was from Karasuno. He would feel very out of place. 

It had only been a day since their little meetup, and the pain hasn't been that bad, thanks to the painkillers. Sugawara had to let him know, it was only fair to him, because that would require Oikawa to sneak over. This was another problem. If Oikawa was caught wandering around on campus after hours, he could get in really big trouble. He could face anything from detention, to a temporary ban on practice, and that was the last thing Sugawra wanted. He loved volleyball more than anything, and he would be upset if he had to stay off the court. This situation had to be addressed or else their relationship couldn’t blossom. He had to tell him. 

Sugawara: Hey Oikawa, I have a training camp I am going to next week. I will be stuck on campus for five days. I will not be able to meet during that time because it is a school event. We would have to meet up on campus. If it is going to be a challenge traveling over here. I can think of something else.

Sugawara sent the text and leaned against his bed. The text was very formal, probably the most formal he ever was on text. His heart started to pound as he waited for a response. He put his phone to the side and drank the rest of his coffee, watching the stars twinkling outside his window. It didn’t take long before his phone chimed. His heartbeat quickened once he realized that Oikawa was calling him. ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit, he is calling me’ the setter could only stare at the name, before slowly flipping the phone and holding it up to his ear. 

“Suga-san, you answered!” His voice was very loud and flamboyant. “Are you trying to get me arrested? That is very mean of you” Sugawara couldn’t help but smile at his soulmate’s behavior. Is this what Oikawa was really like? A very loud and bubbly person? It made the co-captain feel relieved that his soulmate wasn’t angry with him at all. 

“Sensei Takeda set up a camp for us. It is mostly for the first-years. And our possible new coach” said Sugawara. ‘It would also be a good opportunity for us to have a little team bonding’ the co-captain thought. 

“That sounds fun. I wanna go to a camp” Oikawa wined. There was a loud crashing noise in the background and he could hear Oikawa curse. The string slightly tugged and Sugawara smiled. 

“Are you okay?” Sugawara almost laughed, he knew what had happened.

“Yeah, stupid thing keeps getting in the way” he was referring to the string. They both have had issues with the string. They both have tripped over it more than once, and it was the brunette who ended up on the ground the most. It was usually late at night where the silver-haired boy would feel a tug. He was very clumsy, which didn’t seem like him at all. 

“I sure hope it is” Sugawara snickered and Oikawa huffed. 

“Don’t be mean Suga-chan.” 

“You were the one who caused this,” the silver-haired co-captain jocked. It sounded a little aggressive, he could admit that. He was still irritated about the curse, but not as much as he was a week ago. It wasn’t like him to hold a grudge, he didn’t have the energy to stay mad. He forgave Oikawa, even if he never said it out loud. 

It was silent for a minute. “What day does the camp start?” The light conversation ended and the tone shifted. Sugawara had made a mistake. He was only left with confusion as to why Oikawa decided to change the subject. Was he really that upset over it? He couldn’t tell, but he went along with the subject change. 

“Thursday, I will be home by Monday,” silence. 

“Well shit Suga-chan, you really are trying to get me arrested aren't you?” He started to joke again. The smallest smile appeared on Sugawara’s face.

“If you really want to be a big baby about it, I can sneak out to find you,” offered Sugawara. 

“I am not a big baby. I will figure something out then” grumbled Oikawa.

“Okay. I will hold you up to that one.”

Their short phone call dragged on a little bit longer after that. Oikawa came up with five or six ways he was going to break into Karasuno. One of them involved him hijacking a spaceship of all things, which made Sugawara laugh. It was the first time the co-captain laughed with his soulmate. The conversation was more enjoyable this time around. It made the silver-haired boy happy that the tall brunette was finally being himself and joking around. Now that the seriousness was out of the way, he can finally start to get to know him. He was also playing his part and trying to get to know Sugawara. 

The soulmates met the day before the camp at the same coffee shop. The bruise on Oikawa’s cheek looked way better, it was starting to get smaller, he was icing it regularly. It didn’t seem to bother him anymore, since all he did was complain about it ruining his ‘image’ every time Sugawara asked about it. The meeting was figuring out how they were going to sneak around campus without getting caught. The spaceship idea was thrown out of the window the very first second Oikawa suggested it, and he suggested it in a serious tone. In the end they settled with having the brunette sneak onto campus around the back and just hope that nobody would see him let alone recognise him. 

It made the Karasuno setter feel a little better about their meet-up. He was scared to sneak out of campus, he had never done something that extreme in his life and he was not going to start now. It was nice that his brunette soulmate was coming to him this time. Even if he lived in the next town over, it still required a seven minute train ride. He was never the one to like riding in a train. They always had a weird smell, and they were always noisy. 

The next morning the team met up at Ukai’s convenient store. Sugawara made the mistake of staying up until three in the morning, knowing full well he had to get up two hours later to finish packing. He walked with Daichi over, a hot coffee mug in his hands. It was still cold out, but the weather in May was not as bad as April, or even March. Daichi watched as his best-friend drank the coffee, he was concerned. 

“I am going to make it so for every coffee you drink, you have to force down twice as much water,” said Daichi in a serious tone, but there was some playfulness in his tone as well. 

“Don’t worry Daichi, I won’t go overboard,” Sugawara smiled at his short-haired best friend. He yawned and went back to taking another sip of coffee. Daichi took notice of how tired his best-friend was. He was slightly swaying, and his eyelids were swollen. However, Daichi didn’t end up staying anything about the matter because Uikai took notice of the captains and gave them the rundown about what was going to happen for the week that they were there. 

Sugawara sat in silence while Daichi went over the week’s schedule with Ukai. He was too tired to understand what was coming from the older man’s mouth. The only thing that kept him from falling over, was the coffee in his hands which had one too many shots in it. He tried to engage in the conversation, he really did. Every time something sounded important Sugawara found himself nodding along. 

By the time the rest of the team showed up. Sensei Takeda, who was one of the first to show up, led the students into the back of campus, where he unlocked the cabin they would be staying in. Hinata was more excited about it than the rest of the team. He bounced around and was the first inside, getting a look around before anyone else. Sugawara wished he had the first-year’s energy. It would make his life easier if he did. It took no time for them to get everything unpacked. By then it was sunrise. Everyone was wide awake but the silver-haired setter, who just finished his now cold cup of coffee. 

First day of camp is what everyone expected to happen. They had morning practice. After that, a lovely breakfast was made from Karasuno’s shy manager, Kiyoko, as well as the coaches. Then everyone got ready for school, then after that; after school practice. Except nobody went home after. Sugawara, by the end of the day, felt enough pain that he had to take the pain killers. Once he left the vacant bathroom, everyone was in the lobby, laughing about something. Sugawara sat next to Daichi and listened to the conversation, waiting for the pain to die down before joining in. 

It didn’t take long before Sugawara noticed that he had been staring at the dark-haired setter a little too long. Ever since Sensei Takeda announced that they would be having a practice game against Neokma, the setter found himself in a corner. Daichi was no longer setting up the starting lineup, that was now Ukai’s job. He could tell that Ukai was having trouble picking the setter, he had caught the older man staring at him during practice a few times. He was watching the third-year closely. He had noticed the change of attitude coming from Daichi. He encouraged Sugawara to work harder, and gave him more compliments. It was surprising that Daichi was always around him, more than usual. ‘You will be starting this year. I will make sure of it’ Daichi’s words crossed his mind once again. ‘Is Daichi subtly giving me more attention because he is scared that I might not be the starting setter?’ 

As much as Sugawara wanted to be the starter, he didn’t want the team to lose. Kageyama was amazing, and he was a key player in getting Karasuno to nationals, Daichi saw that the first time they watched him play just last year. Even during the Aoba Johsai game. They won because of his quick thinking and his over the top sets. It was Daichi’s dream to get the team to nationals this year. He had poured his heart in soul to the team. Sugawara remembered how he took up a job just so he could keep the equipment up to date. Sugawara wanted to see his best-friend happy, more than being on the court. If Kageyama was going to make that happen, then the silver-haired boy was going to let him. When Sugawara’s decision was made, he got up and left the group to find the coach and to tell him that winning was above experience. 

Sugawara gave up his position as ‘Official Setter’ to help Karasuno win. He thought about how nervous he was walking through the halls. The laughter got quieter the further back he went. When he found Ukai, he hesitated. He thought about what he was going to say. He thought about if he actually wanted to go for it or not. There was a tiny part of him that wanted to turn around, to have Ukai put him as starter. But he remembered Daichi’s goal, how he dreamed of going to nationals. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. 

The conversation was short, and Sugawara couldn’t stop his heart from pounding, even after he walked away. The next day his heart skipped a beat when the temporary coach showed the starting line up with the little white board. Kageyama was staring. He knew that he was going to start, but now that he was staring at the first-years name, he couldn’t help but feel pain in his chest. It wasn;t anything compared to the pain from the curse. It was from his heart. 

~

Oikawa: I am on my way. Make sure nobody is able to see me break in. I don’t want to get arrested. 

The third day of camp has came and went. Sugawara almost didn’t see the message. He was by himself in the lounge area having another cup of coffee. Everyone else went to bed a few hours ago. The Karasuno setter had to make sure everyone was asleep before sneaking out. The pain was bothering him and he could bet that his soulmate was feeling the same. Sugawara’s heart started to pound when he read the text. He had found himself fiddling with the red string. He had never thought he would find himself breaking the rules. He was always a good student, never getting into trouble. The curse was breaking his ‘good noodle’ streak and he was not too proud of that. He was scared to think about what would happen if they got caught. 

If Oikawa got caught, there would be tension between the two. It would also be harder for them to see each other. If anything were to go wrong tonight, Sugawara wouldn’t hesitate to take the blame. Even though it would be easier to put the blame on the brunette, who had traveled this far to see him, he still wouldn’t think it was fair if Oikawa took all the blame. He was coming out to see him. He was putting his reputation at risk. He was doing so much, all because Sugawara was too worried to even step outside of campus. 

Oikawa: I am outside the gate.

Sugawara jumped from his seat. Taking the half drink coffee with him, he dashed across the cabin to the back door. He looked behind him to make sure that nobody was going to come out before opening the door. The cold air caught Sugawara off guard. It was cold outside. The jacket that he had wrapped around his body didn’t help much, and he wished he grabbed the thicker one. He didn’t, Oikawa was waiting for him, and the pain was too great. He couldn’t wait another minute. 

He stepped outside and slowly closed the door behind him. It was cold, but his heart was pounding when he turned the corner and saw his soulmate standing outside the gate. His gaze was on his phone, he didn’t even notice that he was there until the string tugged. He slowly put his phone away and locked eyes with the Karasuno setter. Sugawara got closer and when he was standing in front of him, the pain had fully disappeared. 

“Long time no see” Oikawa jokes, the silver-haired boy could only nod. 

“It is cold out there. I am going to sneak you inside. Everyone is sleeping upstairs, so we have to be very quiet” Sugawara wanted to get out of the cold quickly. Now that the pain was gone, the cold air felt more intense on his skin. 

“You want me to hop the fence?”, Sugawara nodded. “This is feeling more and more like a trespassing crime Suga-chan” Oikawa whined as he swiftly hopped over the fence. Once over they quietly walked across the grass and into the cabin. The warmth returned and it made the short setter sigh. He led the brunette down the hall to the dining room. 

“You want coffee?”

“At this late at night? Suga-chan you are crazy,” Sugawara smiled and nodded, pouring what was left into his cup. It didn’t take long for the brunette to realize that his soulmate was not okay. Sugawara caught the captain staring at him, he was examining him, taking in every detail of his movements. 

“How is camp going? Kicking ass?”

“Yeah” Oikawa’s smile fell off his lips. 

“Are you okay?” Sugawara’s heart started to pound once again. Oikawa had figured it out. It didn’t take him long this time. The short setter only smiled and nodded, they both sat down at the bench in the back. 

“You are lying” observed Oikawa and Sugawara’s heart skipped a beat.

“I’m fine” Oikawa was silent for a moment. He was thinking. Sugawara sipped his coffee in silence, studying the boy in front of him. Watching his every moment, watching him as he stared off into space. 

“Okay, then how is camp?”

“Pretty good, we are getting used to the coach…” Suagwara’s thought drifted off. “We got the starting line up and he has been focusing more on them.”

“Kageyama is staring?” Sugawara sipped his coffee more aggressively, hoping the effects will stop his heart from pounding so he can think more clearly. 

For his whole volleyball career he had sat on the bench. He had always been second best, not good enough. There was always someone better than him, who outshined the silver-haired boy. For six years he had trained and practiced harder than anybody else. In the end he just wasn’t good enough. He remembered the look that Daichi gave him as he walked onto the court. He looked just as upset as Sugawara did. It made the setter feel terrible that Daichi broke his promise. 

He felt even worse when Daichi found him in the bathroom in tears after practice that day. There was no talking. Daichi sat down on the floor next to him and hugged him. Even thinking about it now sent tears to spring into his eyes. It was the first time Sugawara gazed into the captain’s deep hazel eyes. There was such a pretty color, he was envious of that. Instead of just one color, he could see yellow, along with a gorgeous forest green that mixed together perfectly. 

“Kageyama-kun is an idiot. You are a way better setter than him. But not as good as me” Sugawara smiled and caught himself laughing at his whispered statement. He hadn't even noticed that a tear had fallen down his cheek until Oikawa leaned across the table to wipe it away. Oikawa’s cocky comment almost made Sugawara overlook the compliment that the brunette gave him. When it finally processed through his head that the cocky asshole did actually give him a compliment he stared into his eyes once more, then smiled.

“You are an asshole Oikawa” the brunette gasped and put his hand over his heart.

“Hey now, don’t be mean Suga-chan. I complimented you.”

The meeting lasted for another hour. They didn’t really talk much after that. They just sat around and enjoyed the silence. Even if they were on good terms now, they still were a little awkward around each other. Sugawara didn’t talk much after crying infront of his soulmate, and Oikawa was fine with that. For the rest of their meeting, they sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Sugawara made another cup of coffee, which got a weird look from the Aoba Johsai setter. It didn’t take long for the boys to realize that it was midnight. They had school tomorrow and they both needed to go to bed. Not that Sugawara stayed up all night anyways. 

Sugawara went outside with Oikawa and bade him farewell and watched him hop the fence. He was about to walk away when Sugawara tugged on the string. He stopped and looked behind him. His heart started beating quickly again as he swallowed and dipped his head. “Thank you for coming over, and hopping the fence for me. Also, sorry for watching me cry. I didn’t mean to do that,” Oikawa smiled and stopped at the fence, looking down at the silver-haired setter. 

“It was fun coming over here. I finally got to feel like a ninja and it was very enjoyable. Thank you for giving me the opportunity for me to become a ninja,” Sugawara laughed at that response. 

“Also, since it is late and you have a long walk. Text me when you get home. In case your ninja skills fail you.”

Oikawa winked at the short setter and waved goodbye. Sugawara watched him disappear behind a bush when he finally headed back into the cabin. After finishing the last bit of his coffee, he headed off back into the loft. He was very grateful for their conversation. His heart was beating normally and he felt as if bricks were lifted off his shoulders. It felt good talking about his concerns and he didn’t realize how big of an effect it had on him when he did. Sugawara quietly snuck passed his sleeping teammates and rolled back into the cot. It didn’t take long before his eyes started to close. He was about halfway asleep when his phone buzzed. 

Oikawa: My ninja skills haven’t failed me yet Suga-chan. I made it back safely to the dojo. 

Sugawara smiled as he found himself falling asleep with the phone close to his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

“I have something to tell you guys'' the trio was back at their favorite cafe. Their regular choice of items were in front of them. It was the weekend after the training camp and everything was coming back together. Asahi started hanging out with the captain’s again. It took him a while to start meeting them after school. The team captains baited the ace to hanging out with them sometimes. And they both knew that Asahi couldn't say no to Suagwara’s pouty face and nobody could. They were back to normal, and Sugawara found it to be the perfect time to tell the others the full truth. Since him and Oikawa seemed to fully adjust to their new living style. As well as keeping up with their agreement. Routine had changed, and he needed his best friends to get bored with it. 

“What’s on your mind Suga?” Asahi asked with a mouth full of boba, his cheeks puffed out. He almost lost a boba so he quickly covered his mouth. The sight made the other two in the booth laugh. 

“Do you guys remember that day at the festival? And how I was visited by the spirit?” Sugawara started and the third-years looked at him. 

“Yeah, that was weird” Asahi spoke with an empty mouth. 

“There is more to it. I was visited by Yue Xia Lao, and he attached the Red String Of Fate to my thumb. I have had it since.”

“The thumb? What about the pinky?” Asahi asked. Daichi has his attention to his best friend, the hot tea in front of him long forgotten. 

“That is the Korean spirit, the Japanese spirit attaches it to the thumb. For the male at least” both the third-years nodded. 

“Red String Of Fate huh, so you are destined with this person. That’s pretty neat” the short-haired brunette piped up. 

“Yeah I guess. If he wasn’t such an asshole” he thought about Oikawa. Yes, they were on good terms, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t think any different of him. 

“Wait. You met him. And you didn’t tell me?” Daichi slumped his head on Sugawara’s shoulder, pretended to be dead while Asahi stared at the both of them with wide eyes. 

“Sorry, but I wanted to get on good terms with him before I told you guys” the table went silent. Both Daich and Asahi were thinking.

“Do you need Daichi to beat him up for you?” Daichi sat up when Asahi mentioned it and Sugawara took another sip of his coffee. 

“Yeah, do you need me to beat him up?” Daichi was in for this. Even though Daichi would never actually punch anybody, he was no stranger to getting aggressive and getting all up in their faces. Especially if they are two times taller than him. He was not afraid to announce he meant business. 

“No. We are good” it wasn’t a lie. They were at least talking. It felt like a check mark off the list. 

“Do we know who he is?” asked Asahi after finishing his boba.

“Yeah.”

“Who is it?” The boys both perked up and leaned closer to Sugawara, who stuck his tongue out at them. Daichi moved so close to him that he could feel his breath down his neck. They both watched in interest as Sugawara finished his coffee. He looked back up to notice that his friends had not moved from their position. 

“I’m not telling you” they didn’t take that as an answer. 

“Is he from Karasuno?”

“No.”

“Is he from volleyball?” asked Asahi.

“No” Sugawara’s voice failed him when he spoke. The pitch went up and both the boys knew that he was lying. They smiled at the setter, who smiled back and turned his head away. 

“You are lying” Daichi said in a mocking tone while poking at the silver-haired boy’s shoulder. He flinched and smiled, trying to hide his hot cheeks behind his arms.

“Okay, he is from volleyball.”

“And he is an asshole?” Sugawara could see the gears turning as they both thought of players from volleyball. Every math they have ever done, remembering each player and illuminating them based off the two words Sugawara gave them. 

“Guys” the gears in Sugawara’s head were turning as well. ‘What if they managed to figure it out?Would I be able to lie my way out of this one?’ Sugawara found his heart starting to beat a little quicker as he found himself tugging on the string now. They both haven’t seen their friend’s discomfort and still went. 

“Is he from Nekoma?” Sugawara scrunched up his face when Asahi asked that. 

“Shiratorizawa?” Sugawara narrowed his eyes at the thought. Everyone on that team was tall, and for someone as short as Sugawara, he would feel like he was in the spotlight. 

“No.”

“Aoba Johsai?” Sugawara's eyes trailed down to the empty cup in front of him. 

“No” his answer was slower than the rest. It was partly because his face had gotten so hot, he couldn’t focus on what was being asked from him. 

“You are such a liar” Daichi laughed as Asahi looked between the two.

“No. I’m not. You guys are acting like a bunch of school girls.”

“Asshole huh?” Daichi seemed to completely ignore the silver-haired boy’s comment as he thought about it for a bit longer. Asahi stared at Daichi, thinking hard as well. 

“Daichi” Sugawara warned. He quickly went to pull at the string. His cheeks started to get red as his heart started to pound. Both boys noticed how uncomfortable their friend had gotten and stopped. 

“Well, whoever it is, if he does anything stupid. I will beat him up” Daichi jokes, which made the co-captain smile. 

“Thank you. I will keep that in mind.”

~

Daichi sat on the train in silence. It was hard to get the information he needed from Sugawara, but now that it was out, Daichi couldn’t help but feel a little angry about who he was destined to be with. Oikawa Tooru is an asshole, and a selfish little prick. Daichi didn’t like that his best-friend was supposed to be with him. If it would have been with anybody else, he wouldn’t have minded, but this was different. After practice, Daichi was the first to leave the club room to take the next train to the town over.

Showing up to Aoba Johsai was going to be tricky, especially since he didn’t know anything about the school schedule or their practice time. But there was no issue walking onto campus and across the field to the gym. It was after hours, and nobody was there to stop him, not that he would let himself be stopped by anybody. If he was going to get in trouble trespassing on private property, so be it, getting a little trouble didn’t worry him at all, it was Sugawara’s relationship with the certain captain that worried him. With his luck he found the Aoba Johsai volleyball team. They were, to what it seems like, in the middle of practice. The man himself was found in the corner watching his team work on spikes. Completely oblivious to what is about to go down.

Daichi wasted no time walking onto the gym and across the court. One by one the rival team looked up from their practice to take notice of the Karasuno captain. Oikawa seemed to be the last one to take notice, and once he did, his eyes widened. “Sawamura. What the hell are you doing here?” It was the ace who spoke up first getting close to the captain. Daichi stood his ground and narrowed his eyes. 

“I am here to speak to your captain.”

“What business do you have with our captain?”

“Personal business” said Daichi as his eyes locked onto Oikawa’s. Oikawa walked over to Daichi and nodded. 

“Very well, lead the way. Iwa-chan, you are in charge” he heard the ace grumble behind him as he went back to practice. It was quiet and by the time they reached the door, practice required. Outside the gym, Daichi found a quiet space to speak. There he turned to face the captain, who looked down at the Karasuno captain. Being shorter than him didn’t bother him in the slightest. He knew very well for how tall he was, he wasn’t the one to aggravate anybody.

“I know about the string, and the curse” Daichi was the first to speak. Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“He told you?”

“I dragged it out of him” getting the curse out from Sugawara was harder than finding out who it was. But Daichi’s game was more than rewarding at the end. It was just a game at first, but in the back of Daichi’s mind. There was a fear of who it was. When Sugawara slipped on who it was, the captain had every right to take a train straight to Aoba Johsai. 

“That is dramatic” scoffed the brunette. Daichi narrowed his eyes.

“Just listen to me”, Oikawa stared at the captain in the eyes, “let's get one thing straight. I don't like you…”

“Harsh words Sawamura.”

Just shut up and listen. As much as I don't like you I know I cannot do much to interfere. Just, please look after him. He is very stubborn and he will not tell you when he is hurting. Just, stay by his side. That is all I am asking.” It was quiet. The crickets had stopped singing and the cold breeze moved between them. His request surprised Oikawa. 

“What?”

“He spends too much time worrying about other people that he forgets to take care of himself"', he stopped before taking a deep breath, "listen. He has anxiety, and he thinks that the best way to deal with it is to drink over ten cups of coffee a day. Just make sure he drinks a lot of water, and make sure he eats. Since you guys can’t be too far apart for too long, just take care of him.” He had to get the curse out of him too. 

That day. After the coffee shop meetup. Daichi stood under The Tree with Sugawara. Sugawara didn’t say anything about the curse until Daichi asked if there was anything else they needed to discuss. And that was when he told him. Daichi had never seen his best friend look so stressed. 

“I am already ahead of that. I invited him to our team study group. We meet twice a week. The team meets up at my place and we have snacks and study” Oikawa was taking the curse thing seriously. Daichi sighed in relief. 

“Good. Can you promise me that you will just watch him? It doesn’t have to stalk him and make a weekly chart or anything, just keep an eye out for him, I worry about him” Oikawa smiled and winked at the Karasuno captain. 

“I promise” Daichi nods as he got what he wanted, he turned to leave, “you are a good friend Daichi, he is very lucky to have you by his side. But a real pain in my ass” Daichi stopped, the turned to look at the tall captain. 

“And I hope you are just as good of a soulmate. Because if you are not, I will not hesitate to interfere”

“You won’t have to worry about anything. Your friend is in good hands” Oikawa smiled. Iwaizumi opened the door to the gym a second later. Oikawa took notice and groaned at the ace.

“Iwa-chan, you are supposed to be looking after the team. Those idiots could’ve set something on fire” Oikawa winned 

“Don’t worry Sawamura. If he does anything shitty to Sugawara, he would have to answer to me too” Daichi smiled and nodded to the ace while the brunette’s mouth dropped. 

“Why does everybody want to beat me up?”

“Because you are a piece of shit” Iwaizumi clapped back with no hesitation.

“Iwa-chan don't be so mean” Oikawa winned. 

Oikawa watched as Sugawara’s best friend walked away. He hadn't realized until now how the Karasuno captain’s words had an effect in him. His fake smile fell from his face, he couldn’t seem to move. Sugawara had anxiety. Everything started to make sense about the silver-haired setter. The way he talked in such a quiet tone, and how they argued; he never raised his voice, he never showed his true emotions. At first Oikawa thought it was just the way he worked. He was a nice person and he thought it was to keep him from being in a negative spot. But things started to make sense, he was quiet because if he were to raise his voice, if he were to get worked up and angry; he would break. It was almost like he was some sort of glass doll, and if the room he was in got too out of control, he would be in risk of shattering into a million pieces. This changes everything. 

“Shittykawa. Are you coming back?” Oikawa flinched and looked up to his best-friend who was watching from the gym door. 

“Hey now Iwa-chan” he smiled and caught up to his best-friend, “I am a little irritated you left Matsukawa and Hanamaki unsupervised. Those idiots are probably trying to break the net again” Oikawa tried his best to forget the encounter and return to playing volleyball. But the captain's words had sunk deep in his mind. For the rest of practice, he couldn't help but remember the promise he made. ‘Can you promise me that you will watch him?’ 

Oikawa stayed late after practice, he was more focused on perfecting his new serving technique while thinking about what the Karasuno captain asked of him almost an hour ago.Everyone left a while ago, the captain didn’t know hot long ago, but he didn’t care. He hit the ball over, over, and over again. His hands felt as if they were on fire, but he kept going. The door to the empty gym opened, he ignored it. “Hey dumbass, when are you going home?”

“Until I finish my serve” Oikawa called out to his best friend. 

“Just one more” Oikawa was ready for it. He was about to go for the serve when a volleyball made contact with his head. He screamed and looked up “Iwa-chan, don’t do that.”

“What did Sawamura want to talk to you about?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it” Iwazumi gave him his infamous fury face. 

“Oikawa” the tall brunette stopped, putting the volleyball on his hip. 

“It’s nothing Iwa-chan” Oikawa was getting serious now. “I’m done for today, I promise” the spiky-haired ace watched his best friend put everything away. Oikawa walked into the club room in silence, and so was the walk home.

~

Sugawara’s heart started to pound once again as he faced Oikawa’s front door. Today was their first study session. He was already feeling uncomfortable. He was going to be in a room, with a rival team, for hours, and he didn't know any of them. Getting to Oikawa’s house was no problem, he had just followed the string to get there. Now that he was at the door, he couldn’t help but find some sort of regret. He was about to turn around and head home when the door slid open. The brunette stood high and mighty, he was wearing his school uniform. It was the first time he had seen it. It looked way better than their shitty military style uniform. And the multiple colors made it look all the better. Sugawara did have to admit that it did look good on him. He held up his hand to show the red bow on his thumb. “I felt that you were here, come in, everyone is already here.” 

Sugawara didn’t have a choice anymore. He was going to go in and study. Sugawara gripped the strap of his book bag as he stepped through into the house. He had been here before, but it felt as if it was his very first time here. He slowly slipped off his shoes and put on the last pair of house slippers. 

Oikawa waited for him, he was glad that he did so. Oikawa was the first to walk down the hallway, Sugawara tailed behind. “We got a new guest today!” Oikawa chimed entering the sitting room area. The chattering seemed to get louder. When the Karasuno setter faced the sitting room, all eyes were on him. It didn’t take long for the tall brunette to smile at them.

“This is Sugawara Koushi. The Official Setter from Karasuno. He will be joining us for now on so don’t bully him.”

“But we are at different schools, the curriculum will be different.”

“Now, now, why don’t we all introduce ourselves before we figure it out.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Ace” the spiky-haired third-year from the back was the first to speak up. He looked from the brunette next to him to Sugawara, he must have known something because of the way he was looking at the captain. 

“Matsukawa Issei. Middle blocker” said a tall black-haired boy sitting next to Iwaizumi.

“Hanamaki Takahiro. Wing spiker” the blond haired boy said it a little too proudly, which got an elbow to his stomach by Matsukawa. 

“Yahaba Shigeru. Pinch server” said a brunette who held up a piece sign. 

“Watari Shinji. Libero” the bald short player in the corner said who immediately reminded the Karasuno setter of Tanaka. 

“Kindaichi Yutaro. Middle blocker” he was already writing in his notebook. The black-haired player didn't look up to see Sugawara. He didn't really mind.

“Now that everybody has introduced ourselves, does anybody like something to eat? My mother made rice balls” Oikawa retreated to the kitchen. Sugawara stood at the entrance of the sitting room, he didn’t know where to go. His heart was pounding, all eyes were still on him. 

“You can come and sit. Nobody is going to bite” it was Iawazumi who spoke up first. He patted on a spot on the ground next to him. The Karasuno co-captain was quick to move over and sit down. He smiled at all of them. It felt weird being with the group. He felt like the odd man out and it bothered him to say the least. But he had to do this or else the pain would return, leaving the soulmates to feel miserable. The only person he felt a little comfortable being around with was Oikawa, who had bolted into the kitchen. It was almost a relief that he came back. A plate of rice balls in his hands. 

“Today, today we were going to study mostly on English. You have a test in English on Friday don’t you Kindaichi?” The captain walked over to Sugawra and held out the plate. The boy was so nervous that he didn’t feel hungry, but took the offering anyways. “How good are you at English Suga-chan?” Everyone's eyes were back on the silver-haired setter. 

“I am okay, I am okay at least. I am not really, really good at grammar” Sugawara caught himself stuttering. It didn’t matter to the captain because he smiled. 

“Oikawa is fluent in English” Iwaizumi whispered to him after he disappeared into the kitchen once again. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. He taught himself most of it. He wants to go pro, and he is preparing himself in case he has to travel.” 

“So. How did you end up talking to Oikawa?” Hanamaki was the one to ask and Sugawara started to get nervous again, “nobody hangs out with him, let alone a rival team member”. What would he say? He couldn’t just tell him about their situation and how the only reason he was even hanging out with their captain was because they were cursed and supposed to fall in love. He was about to open his mouth and lie when the setter returned. 

“Common now you guys, that is not true. You are all hanging out with me right now. Suga-chan and I had the same elementary class together. I saw him and I just had to reconnect. Right Suga-chan?” Iwaizumi asked and Sugawara quickly nodded. 

“So. Karasuno huh? Got anything interesting going on besides dealing with Kageyama?”

“Hey, hey. No talking about volleyball during our meetings. That is our first rule Kindaichi," Oikawa walked back into the room and sat down on the last empty space next to the Karasuno setter. The room got silent before the captain took the lead and the study session started. 

Through the discussion about English grammar did Oikawa notice that his soulmate was keeping his distance. There was a good amount of room between the two. What he also noticed was how slowly Sugawara ate the rice ball. Everyone had finished minutes ago and the short setter wasn’t even halfway done. He was focused on his work in front of him that the rice ball was left unfinished on top of his binder. Every now and then he would pick it up to take a bite out of it. The brunette remembered what the Karasuno captain warned him. He forgot to eat sometimes, but did this count? He technically was eating, just at an alarmingly slow pace. 

It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to lock eyes with him. He noticed Oikawa’s dis-comfort, as well as how he watched the boy next to him. Oikawa quickly tried to wave off his worries with a smile and directed the silent study time to commence. He knew that Sugawara would feel uncomfortable around a bunch of new people. Daichi did warn him about his anxiety. But it came as a surprise how he even refused to look his soulmate in the eye. The whole time, the silver-haired boy kept his eyes on his paperwork. Oikawa would have assumed that his soulmate would be the most comfortable around and would want to talk more, or even sit closer to, but that wasn't the case at all. Oikawa, now more upset about the matter than anybody else in the room, decided to leave it alone and focus on the half-finished work on his lap. 

~

The study session lasted about a good hour and a half. He had realized that his school was a week behind. It made sense, AobaJohsai was a private school. After all the homework was completed, everyone stopped to watch volleyball highlights. Oikawa had gotten into an argument with the two trouble makers of the team, Hanamaki and Matsukawa about a certain play. Sugawara found himself laughing in the corner next to Iwaizumi as the debate got louder and louder. Their first rule, come to find out, is always thrown out the window once all the pencils were down. 

“Suga-chan. Help me. I am right” yes, Oikawa was right, but Sugawara couldn’t help but tease his soulmate a bit. 

“No. I think the ball is out” the two boys started laughing as Oikawa started to pout. He definitely acted like a little kid sometimes, which made him the best target at teasing.

“Iwa-chan you are the only one.”

“It’s out” everyone started laughing even harder now. Oikawa slumped to the ground in defeat. 

After that discussion, it was about time everyone left for the night. His mother would be home in a half and hour and she wouldn't want to come home to a bunch of loud-mouth volleyball players, not this time. She was friendly to the team, and made all the snacks when they came over. She was the sports mom, and everyone loved her. Everyone left the house one by one, thanking Oikawa for the session and to prepare for next time. Now all that was left in the house was himself and Sugawara, who had everything packed as he slowly put on his shoes. 

“Thank you, for inviting me. I got a lot of work done,” Sugawara looked up and smiled. Oikawa smiled back.

“Well, that is the whole point of the study group," Sugawara chuckled at that.

“Anyways, let me know when the next one is. I look forward to it” Sugawara gave a final bow and turned to leave. Only to be stopped by the tall brunette. 

“Let me walk you to the train. It gets a little sketchy around here at this time” Oikawa quickly threw on his shoes and was out the door before the silver-haired boy could say anything. The walk was quiet. Neither boy had anything interesting to talk about. They walked side by side. Oikawa now and again noticed the string between them and how small it had gotten. It was now just a small thread. It didn’t bother him as much as it did when he first had it. 

At the train station Oikawa stopped at the gate. Their departure was short, with a simple goodbye Sugawara moved through the gate. Oikawa could only watch as the string between them tugged as it grew longer, and longer. When the tugging finally stopped was when Oikawa headed back home.

On the way he passed Iwaizumi’s house. He was surprised to see Iwaizumi leaning against his fence. He took notice of the captain and stared right at him. Oikawa only smiled as he stopped to lean against the fence as well. “Sugawara is your soulmate?” He questioned as he looked up at the stars. Oikawa was taken back a little. He didn’t know if he should confirm it. Yes, they are childhood friends, and they have grown up together. But that didn’t mean Oikawa was going to open up and tell Iwaizumi everything. So he just kept quiet, hoping that Iwaizumi would drop it. “I’m not going to call you out for it if you are. Fate wanted you guys to get together in the first place.”

“Having to fall in love with him just makes everything worse" Oikawa didn't mean to blurt it out. But he found himself saying it anyways. He didn't have a problem with Sugawara, he was a nice boy. BUt it was the situation they were in that made it all the more difficult to accept and adapt to. 

“I can understand why. A lot of people in this country will look down at it. Hell, everywhere you go you will get someone who will look down at you or turn up their nose. But at the same time, you will have people who will support you. The world is changing and being gay is more acceptable now.”

“But. I have always been interested in women. I have never looked at another man the same way I have looked at a woman,” it was silent between the two. Iwaizumi was deep in thought as well as Oikawa. He couldn’t recall ever looking at another man with interest. It had always been a woman. He was sure of it. He would have to admit, there was some boys he had met in his life that were attractive. Not as attractive as himself, but attractive enough. But he never saw them in a sexual way. And it confused the brunette when he was cursed with the Red String of Fate. “I feel bad for Sugawara though. Being gay and your fated pair who only likes women must be hard on him.”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t begin to imagine the stress he is going through right now” Iwaizumi confirmed, “whatever the case maybe. Be nice to him. I can tell he is a nice boy and you being an asshole is not going to help your situation.”

“I am nice to him. Don’t jump to conclusions about me Iwa-chan.”

“I am just saying. I know how you can be sometimes. I will inform you that I will keep in contact with your soulmate, so if he says anything negative about you, your ass is grass Shittykawa” Iwaizumi threatened while giving the slightest smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the decision that this is only a draft. 
> 
> I don't really like how it flows and all that jazz, and it needs to be perfect.  
> It's okay. I will finish it. When I do end up finishing, I will re-write it and re-post it. Yeet


	11. Chapter 11

The Spring Tournament was just around the corner, and both Oikawa and Sugawara’s teams have been practicing harder and longer. The meetings after practice have been shortened. They only had time to meet for about a half an hour before Sugawara had to go home. Stress has been piling on Sugawara since the announcement of longer practice from the now official Karasuno coach. 

Long practices were a big factor in the struggle for the soulmates to meet up. They already couldn’t stay as long as three days away from each other, so longer practices were not helping. The medication was working, but it didn’t last long. The longest they had been away from each other had been four days. Their medication only lasts a few hours more than it’s normal eight hour effect. Both Sugawara and Oikawa agreed that four days was too long, and they were both not up for experimenting further. So they kept with the three day routine, no matter the struggles they faced. 

It wasn't the only thing, the meet ups had to be cut shorter because coach Ukai wanted the setters to have an extra practice together. Kageyama is the starter, and Ukai asked Sugawara if he could help Kageyama out. The third-year couldn’t say no. If it was for the sake of the team, and a step closer to make Daichi’s dream a reality, then he would do anything. It was stressful for Sugawara when he quickly discovered that Kageyama didn’t need his help. He practically knew everything already, and his playing style was beyond anything that he had ever seen in a high schooler. It didn’t help that both Kageyama and Hinata already had a god tier set up, and their crazy quick attack seemed to be getting stronger and stronger with every practice. He found out quickly that coaching the first-year was a waste of time. He already knew everything, but because the coach asked, they both continued to have extra practice. 

Daichi had been a lot better since Ukai offered to coach. Sugawara could see that his best-friend was more lively and energetic. It was almost like all the weight of stress had been lifted off his shoulders. Sugawara had caught him skipping home from practice, which had the silver-haired boy smiling. He took this new freedom to focus more on school, as well as setting his portfolio for university. The days where Sugawara wasn’t at the next town over, he was with Daichi and Asahi, studying and working. 

And finally, there was the issue with Oikawa. Frakley, there was no issue with the captain. Every single meeting he had showed up fifteen minutes before Sugawara did. He occupied the same table at the same cafe every time. They would have their small chats, and then he would walk to the shorter setter to the train station. He was still a cocky asshole, Sugawara could admit that. But there was a charm to his cockiness. It was almost hilarious watching him inflate his own ego talking about how he has progressed in his volleyball technique. He never mentioned his knee injury, which was something that Sugawara came to understand that was a difficult situation. The first time Sugawara brought it up to the brunette, he had turned his head and changed the subject completely. So he left that subject alone. 

There was also a charming side about Oikawa that Sugawara hadn’t seen until last Saturday. It was during one of their meetings. They were sitting in the same spot at the same aesthetically pleasing cafe. They were talking about their interests and what they enjoy and Oikawa subtly brought up astronomy. This intrigued the short setter as he only glossed over it for a second. 

“Astronomy?” That caused the brunette to stop, “like space and galaxies and stars?”

“Yeah. And how beautiful they are. And how you can change the wavelength of the light and it will show you different space dusts, like a nebula” a smile formed on Sugawara’s face. 

“Really? I didn’t know that” this seemed to set the captain as he went off about facts about space and how amazing and big it really was. Sugawara leaned back in this chair and sipped his coffee, listening to the passionate third-year explain to him how space works. Sugawara listened quietly as he discussed how space in films is wrong because nebulas cannot be seen with the naked eye. 

“Do you believe in aliens Suga-chan?” That question made Sugawara double take. ‘Did he actually ask me that?’ OIkawa was sitting patiently, waiting for his answer. Everything that Sugawara had gathered about the cocky volleyball captain was thrown out the window after that one question. This has been a completely different Oikawa the silver-haired setter had been hanging out with for the past week. He was usually quiet when it came to talking about himself. But now that the topic of space has come, he seemed to open up. 

“I mean, if a magic string can exist. I guess aliens can too” Sugawara mentioned the string and it made Oikawa laugh. This also struck Sugawara as odd. This was the first time he heard the brunette laugh. Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh too. His laugh was so animated and real that it made Sugawara want to cherish this moment a little more. 

“You are funny Suga-chan.”

That moment with Oikawa was real. It was so hard to get a real moment out of the brunette. You wouldn’t believe it, but Oikawa is a private person. When it comes to himself and his family, he is quick to wave it off and move on with the conversation. That was a rare moment. It was the side of him that not many people get to see. He is some form of celebrity when it comes to the attention he receives at school. He had told Sugawara many times that he had to deal with the crowd every day. It would only make sense for him to put up a persona. Someone that shows only a limited side to his true personality for the public to see. And for Sugawara to get exclusive access to his real personality made his heartbeat quicken. Even if it was for a moment. 

Today’s meeting has been different from the rest. Instead of meeting up at their usual cafe. The captain took Sugawara deeper into town to an open field. It was dark out, but the lamps surrounding the open field were enough. It was empty and quiet and Sugawara figured out quickly why he was here when his soulmate brought out a volleyball. 

“Volleyball?” Sugawara didn’t say anything as he dropped his school bag and created some distance between the two. They passed the ball back and forth silently. The string between the two bounced up and down along with their movements, but neither of them minded. After a couple of months having it, they both have slowly accepted that it was there and that it wasn’t going anywhere. Sugawara had gotten used to its presence and it didn’t bother him anymore. He noticed that Oikawa didn’t pay attention to it either that night. The Karasuno setter could feel it tugging, but paid no mind to it.

Sugawara was almost happy that he had been getting more comfortable with Oikawa. They haven’t been meeting for very long, but it has been easier to talk to him after weeks of studying his character and actions. Sugawara has opened up to Oikawa. He would tell him about his day and how English grammar has been kicking his ass. He even told him about his team (but not enough to give away their positions and they practice. He is still the enemy team). And in return, Oikawa told him about his team and a little bit about himself. 

He hasn't gone back to the Seijo study session, and he was a little glad about that. Oikawa hasn’t mentioned it to him and Sugawara has kept quiet about it. The first meeting was nerve wracking. If Oikawa hadn't overheard their conversation and covered for him, he would have lost the ability to breathe. His heart was pounding so hard and his body was shaking. He wasn’t used to all the attention he was receiving. It was fine when he was in a tournament though, because the majority of the people focus on everybody at once and not solely on him. It was probably one of the good things that Kageyama was starting, he didn’t know what he would do if everyone’s attention had been on him. Or even talking about him. 

“The Summer Tournament is coming up. You know what right?” Oikawa was the first to speak after what seems to be about a half an hour of silence. Sugawara received the ball back to him, the brunette across from him caught the ball. 

“Yeah.”

“It is going to only get harder to meet from now.”

“I know. I can’t really sleep at night anyways so staying up a few hours isn’t going to bother me” Sugawara smiled, it was true. He tended to stay up way later than he needed to. Sometimes going to be as late as three in the morning. 

“But the train will be an issue. The last train leaves my town at seven. So somebody will have to either ride a bike, or walk.”

“I know” the conversation was left in silence. This was going to be a bigger issue than the co-captain originally thought. It was already hard enough to meet up the closer the Summer tournament gets. Sugawara looked down at the time and saw how late it was. He needed to leave or he wouldn’t make it to the train in him. Oikawa noticed too and picked up his stuff too.

The walk to the train station was quiet. Sugawara was lost in thought, ignoring the third-year next to him. It was only when he paid close attention to him did he realize how tired the brunette looked. Instead of the slight skipping he normally did, it was as if his legs were made of iron and his body of rubber. His feet slammed onto the ground as his body swayed back and forth. And not in an energetic way. His gaze was fixated on the ground, as if he was more focused on where he was going to step rather than what was going on in front of him. Even then, he wasn’t completely focused. It was almost like he was on autopilot. 

“Are you okay?” The brunette jolted and looked up. Sugawara stopped and stared at the setter next to him. Oikawa stopped soon after. 

“Never been better” he held up the okay sign and smiled. It was faked and anyone with a pair of eyes could see that. 

“You’re lying”, Oikawa didn’t say anything, but the smile started to disappear from his face, “had the curse been hurting you?”

“No. I just haven’t been sleeping. It’s okay though, you don’t have to worry about me, Suga-chan,” he was trying to be playful and tried to wave it off like it was nothing serious. Sugawara wasn’t buying it. 

“Well I am going to worry about you. You are my fated pair after all,” Oikawa nodded and looked away, “go home. Get some sleep. I can walk the test of the way myself,” the tall brunette hesitated. He wanted to take up that offer and go home, but he also wanted to walk the test of the way to the train station. He promised himself so that ever since he was late to their first meeting. He wasn’t going to let his drowsiness pull him down.

“I am fine. It is just around the corner.”

“Oikawa,” Sugawara crossed his arms. His voice was threatening. For a split second it reminded the brunette of a certain ace who would give the same warning tone whenever Oikawa stayed after practice too late. 

He smiled in memory of all the times he had stayed after practice. How everyone had gone home except for the Aoba Johsai captain. How it would be so quiet and the only thing that kept him company was the echoes of his shoes squeaking against the court and the ball as it bounces over the net after a spike. It was the only time he would feel at peace. No annoying fangirls, no team mates, no yelling of the coach. Just him and the empty court. 

He would only get a half an hour of self practice before Iwaizumi would enter the court. He would already have changed back into his track uniform. His book bag hanging off his shoulder. He would say something off the lines of ‘Practice has been over for an half an hour now Shittykawa, go home’ and force the captain to clean up. That is however, after a few volleyballs were thrown his way. Sugawara was still standing there, a scowl on his face. He was not backing down, neither did Iwaizumi. 

It was only then that Oikawa caved in. It would be better to listen to his soulmate rather than piss him off. He was trying to fall in love with him. That was the whole point to why they were meeting up in the first place. And the first steps to making Sugawara fall for him was to listen to him. 

“Fine. But I expect you to come to the Seijo study group tomorrow. We are studying for our math text we have to take on Friday” Sugawara smiled and nodded. 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“Good, I will be a little later than normal. So I expect you to be there right after your practice. I could have my mother take you home. She will be there tomorrow, so it wouldn’t be too hard to find a way to get home.”

“Are you sure I wouldn’t be a bother? I live quite a bit away.”

“Nah. She is the typical Western sports mom. She will do anything for anybody” Sugawara laughed at that. It made Oikawa smile. His laugh was soothing, something completely different from Iwaizumi (Oikawa was convinced that his friend could never laugh).

“Okay, I will take it into consideration. Okay. Well I am going to go. The train will be here in five minutes and I need to get going” Sugawara said his goodbyes and continued down the street. Oikawa did not move until he watched Sugawara disappear around the corner. The tall brunette yawned and headed off in the opposite direction. The string started to bug him, it kept jerking and pulling and it didn’t seem to stop until he reached his house. Fate wanted them to be together all the time. If they both didn’t have their attention on volleyball, then it wouldn’t be so bad. Oikawa loved volleyball more than anything, so did Sugawara. A little curse was not going to stop them from playing. 

Oikawa had a hard time falling asleep, despite how exhausted he felt. His thoughts kept going back to Sugawara. More specifically, how their relationship was progressing. They had been meeting up for almost three months now. And he believed that their relationship was nothing more than a friendship. 

The more that he thought about it, the more that he realized that they haven’t done anything that even resembles more than acquaintances. Oikawa did remember complementing Sugawara when he was upset, but that wasn’t anything but a complement. He started to wonder why he wasn’t feeling anything for him yet. It had been a while, so he thought he would be developing feelings for him about now. But that wasn’t the case. 

Not even Sugawara was acting differently. Sugawara was getting more comfortable with him, he could see that, but that was about it. He was treating him like a friend and now like a potential boyfriend. Neither of them were. The brunette tossed and turned at the thought. ‘Wasn’t I supposed to be falling for him? Why is it taking this long?’ The thought stuck in Oikawa’s head longer than he would like to admit. 

He was sure that he was supposed to feel something by now. He had seen the movies, he had read the books, the majority had lasted about a month at most, hell, some of them lasted a week. Some of them started off with Person A falling in love with Person B and they did not get together until the last minute. He was sure that romance worked like that, after all, stories like that came from an artist who actually lived through it. 

Oikawa could admit that it was frustrating. He thought he was trying, but the goal of every meeting so far was to get comfortable being with the other half. Oikawa thought about flirting with Sugawara, but decided against it. He would be lying if he flirted with somebody he didn’t have any feeling towards. And he wasn’t a liar. 

The battle with his feelings kept him up all night. It wasn’t until the screaming of his alarm that snapped him out of his thoughts. He forgot he had volleyball practice this morning. The Tournament was coming up fast and he pulled an allnighter. He cursed at himself as he got out of his bed and got ready for school. It wasn’t until he stood on the court that he was kicked in the ass by his consequences. He could barely stay awake throughout practice. It took Iwaizumi to kick him off the court for the tall brunette to pass out on the bench. In those few blissful hours he got on the bench, he finally got to relax. All his worries pushed to the back of his mind. He would worry about it when he woke up for class.


	12. Chapter 12

Seeing Sugawara at the door made Oikawa smile. He looked way more confident than last time he visited. He also looked better as well. His bruises under his eyes were gone and his smile looked wider as well as brighter. He had gotten some sleep. It was as if he listened to his own words when he sent Oikawa home last night. He let Sugawara in and let him change out his shoes for the last pair of house slippers. 

“Sorry for intruding” he called out as he walked inside behind the tall brunette. It was then that his mother popped up from the kitchen and noticed the newcomer behind her son. 

“Hi honey, I don’t believe we’ve met. I am Mrs. Oikawa” she is a short woman, way shorter than her son, and only a few inches shorter than himself. Sugawara could see the resemblance between the two. He really did take his looks from his mother. If Oikawa was a girl, they could have easily been mistaken for twins, with the same curly brown hair, the and same chocolate eyes. 

"Sugawara Koushi from Karasuno high school. Thank you for having me. Pardon me for saying this, but you guys look so much alike" He bowed to his mother, he looked between the two, studying them with interest.

Oikawa and his mother could only laugh at Sugawara's dumbfounded look. They did get told that a lot. Every time he went anywhere in public with his mom, someone would comment on the resemblance. They would always get a good kick out of that. "Yes. I do have my mother to thank for my charms" Oikawa commented posing in a way to show off his looks.

“It's okay Sugawara-san we get that a lot. By the way, everyone is in the sitting room. Make yourself comfortable. I am making dumplings. They will be out in a second” Sugawara nodded but didn’t leave the kitchen until Oikawa moved. He led the silver-haired setter into the sitting room where everyone was seated. Textbooks and notebooks were scattered around as the boys were still arguing about what had happened at practice today. Save for Iwaizumi, who was texting on his phone. Oikawa’s presence in the room made the team stop and look up. Sugawara waved as the rest of the team welcomed him. They still didn’t know the silver-haired setter very well. He was still a new face in the study group. But this time, they didn't seem to mind Sugawara being there as they greeted him quickly before going back to what they were doing before.

Sugawara didn't look too uncomfortable being around the team this time around. It could be because they were so focused on their own argument that they didn’t bother to give the newcomer their attention. Just like last time, Sugawara found his spot next to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. This time, Sugawara sat closer to Oikawa. Which exited the brunette more than it should have been. The captain watched as Sugawara took everything out of his bag and set it out neatly in front of him. The argument was still going in the background. It was only when Mrs. Oikawa walked into the room with plates of food that everyone became silent. She put everything down on the coffee table and Kendaichi was the first to pick up the plates. 

She had meat buns stacked on one plate and another plate stuffed with rice balls. It was the normal thing to eat in the Oikawa household. There was also a small bowl of apple slices. Oikawa personally didn’t like apples, but Iwaizumi did, and his mother figured it out quickly. Kendaichi took the meat bun off the top of the plate and passed it around, same for the rice balls. Everyone had something on their lap except for Sugawara, who passed the plate along without getting one. Everyone thanked Oikawa’s mother for the food and they ate in silence. Oikawa was the last to take a meat bun. Sugawara hadn’t moved to get one. 

Oikawa took two and passed the plate back to the coffee table. Same with the rice balls. “You know, not taking food offered to you is very disrespectful in this house. If my mother found out, she would sick her dogs at you” Oikawa joked to the boy sitting next to him. He offered his second meat bun to the Karasuno setter, who took it from him, thanking him. He had remembered what Daichi had said. He was seeing it happen for the second time. Oikawa felt like he was too quick to judge the situation. Sugawara looked a little uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry. I just wasn’t very hungry” his actions said otherwise as Oikawa watched him take a huge bite out of the meat bun. “After practice, the team would go down the street and buy up all the meat buns. We would try to get there whenever anybody else did. Hinata and Kageyama would fight over the hottest meat bun” Sugawara laughed at the memory. It was the first thing he had ever told the brunette about the team. During their meetings, he would never talk about his team. It was a topic deemed sacred by the silver-haired boy. 

Oikawa hearing a fond memory told by his soulmate made the captain smile as he too took a bite out of the meat bun. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kageyama fought for stupid things like the window seat on the bus" Sugawara smiled and chuckled. 

"Nah. The window seat is the best spot. I would fight for it myself" both setters shared a laugh. 

The study group started after everyone finished eating. Iwaizumi, who was way better at math than Oikawa was, led the group this time around. On days that Iwaizumi took charge, the room was always quiet. He only stepped in when someone needed help. Verses Oikawa who would teach everyone before they did their homework. Iwaizumi took into account how far behind Sugawara was in terms of school teachings. Oikawa could catch him looking over Sugawara’s shoulder to see where he was at before going back to his work. Sugawara didn’t ask for help the whole time. He was smart enough on his own and got his math done before everyone else and found himself in the middle of his Kanji homework. 

Unlike Matsukawa and Hanamaki who were goofing off more than actually studying, Sugawara took the study sessions seriously. He had only gone to the study sessions twice, and he was the one who worked the hardest as well as the one who took the most notes. His notes were beautiful, they were organized and easy to read. Plus the fact that they were color coated. He was even nice enough to help Oikawa with a problem, even if he was far behind. He was a great study partner, and he used this opportunity to the fullest. It also doubled as a way to get them together, even if they were not alone, it still count as spending time together. Oikawa could only pat himself in the back for coming up with this brilliant idea. 

However, the study group was not Oikawa's idea to begin with. It was non other than his childhood friend that came up with the idea. It started last year when Oikawa’s grades were dropping. He had been so focused on volleyball that he forgot to do his homework. He was a bright student, any teacher could tell you that, but he was more dedicated to the sport than doing work. It just so happened that Iwaizumi had overheard the tall brunette getting yelled at by his teacher for his slipping grades. The short spiky-haired boy offered to start a study group, and Oikawa took up on the offer. It started with the both of them. Going to each other's house after volleyball practice. Then everyone else just started showing up. Word got around and the group increased. Oikawa’s mother loved the idea and was quick to offer the Oikawa house as the main study group meeting spot.

And now there was an outsider. A pale, silver-haired boy from across the mountains. It didn’t bother anybody on the team too much. But it did start an interesting conversation the next morning at practice when everyone flooded Oikawa with questions as to why a Karasuno student was there. To which Iwaizumi hit them over the head for worry about Oikawa’s stupid decision rather than practice. They claimed the short setter was a spy, a devil, whose mission was to befriend the idiot captain and get intel on their secrets. The captain only waved it off with a ‘don’t be stupid’ laugh before making the team run some laps around the gym. It was a little funny that the team compared Sugawara to a devil. He was nothing close to a devil. The devil title, according to Oikawa, would fit much better in Kageyama's name. 

Nobody beside Iwaizumi knew the real reason why Sugawara was here. Oikawa was planning to keep it that way. It was already stressful enough that his best friend knew and he realized it may have been a mistake telling him. But having to meet up with his soulmate twice a week, dealing with the pain, and focusing on volleyball was too much stress on the captain. So lying to his teammates and his family just seemed to be the better route for him. Plus the fact that he didn’t want to sound like a complete idiot explaining the rules of magic strings and curses and soulbonds. 

Oikawa was the first to put down his pencil. He had finished before everyone. Sugawara was almost done, if only Kanji wasn’t a pain in the ass to learn. The plates on the coffee table that once held delicious food had been licked clean by the loud mouth second-years. They had been the ones talking amongst themselves the whole time. Iwaizumi was so fed up that Sugawara swore up and down he showed his teeth and growled at them. Like a wild animal. They were quiet after that.

It was only when the last few pencils were set down when the study group once again became lively. Sugawara stayed out of the most recent conversation because they were talking shit about people from their school. ‘Tamaki is a hoe and Nakamura cheated on his history exam and got caught’ the usual discussions that the Karasuno team had about their classmates after practice. Things started to take a turn when they brought up Oikawa’s fan group. Sugawara knew a little bit about them, and saw most of them at that practice game. They were crazy for the captain and he learned from the group that they have their own fan club. The president of the club knew his schedule, where he was going, and what he was doing at all times. It wouldn’t be a supersize if they knew they were having a study session at the moment. Oikawa was quiet as the team filled Sugawara in on the fan group. They were stalkers, and he could see the frustration on everyone's face even now. Just talking about them brought up a stir. Sugawara had noticed Oikawa and the way he smiled and then found more interest in his finished homework more than the discussion. When they asked him about all the attention he was getting he smiled and said “I am attractive, it’s not my fault” and then they continued. When he said that, the tone wasn’t very ‘Oikawaisk’. It shifted from his usual high pitched sweet talk, to a monotone, almost quiet voice. It was almost as if he was irritated about them mentioning it. 

“Hey Oikawa, are you going to get with Naomi from physics?” Matsukawa asked and the whole group started to whistle and howl. The captain looked up from his homework at that.

“Yeah. You are lucky she is one of your fangirls. She is super hot” added Hanamaki while elbowing his friend. 

“Yeah, what did she say when she approached you yesterday?” Sugawara watched Oikawa as he was being integrated by his team. Sugawara noticed the way his cheeks were a light pink color. His soulmate felt the string tugging aggressively, he was tugging on it. He was smiling, but it looked so artificial. He was surprised that nobody noticed. 

“Well. Let’s look at it this way” Oikawa started to speak for the first time at that meeting, “if I were to date her. All the fangirls will leave me alone” the Seijoh steam all agreed with that. 

“Yeah, we can finally have some peace and quiet. Your fan club is super annoying” piped up Kindaichi. 

“Yeah. Try dealing with them for three years” scoffed Matsukawa. Oikawa was used to the team bugging him about his fangirls. It was usually mentioned at practice. That was when the fangirls were the most annoying. They would follow their idol into the gym, and they would find a place to sit in the stands. Even if it was just normal practice. And they would get loud too. There was also the basketball players who took the second gym too, so both the basketball team and the volleyball team would get pissed at Oikawa. And he could only smile and wave it off.

It was almost hilarious how much attention was given to him when Oikawa never gave them much to begin with. If they weren't bothering him (which was rare), he wouldn’t seek attention from them. If they approached him to talk to him; yes, he would smile and give them what they wanted. There were some who were too scared to approach him so they would stare at him from across the room. Oikawa would only look up, smile, and continue doing what he was doing. It was also hilarious how many time he was stopped for a confession. He had stopped counting his first-year. There were girls that he had never met, who would drag him over to a quiet spot of the school. And with little dignity they had, would open their heart, and confess their undying love to him. It had been the same outcome every single time. He would smile, and tell them that he was too invested with volleyball, and would leave them. He had rejected so many, it was almost painful to watch as the girls would cry, it was almost pitiful. Having girls get upset over someone who didn't even know you existed in the first place. 

The times that Oikawa did say yes was rare. He had only said yes a few times. Which would be a mistake on the girls behalf because Oikawa would forget he even had a girlfriend and would play volleyball. The fights were brutal and he would be left dumbfounded and upset. It had gotten so bad that he stopped dating all together a few years ago, and he didn’t want to start up again now, no matter what his teammates said. He already had enough on his plate as he had to deal with the curse, as well as trying to fall in love with Sugawara. The thought of having a girlfriend while trying to break the curse would be a move only a jackass would make. And Oikawa was not a jackass.

But his team mates were right about one thing, the fangirls were getting more, and more annoying. They were easy to deal with their first and second year, the team could just lock the doors and they would go away. But it seemed like they were getting more aggressive. They would find another way to get into the gym and find a way to get close to the captain or they would try to get his attention by getting loud. They would sometimes even unbutton their school uniform to the point their breasts would almost hang out of their shirts. He thought about dating one of them a month ago. He almost did too, but he was reminded of the curtain Karasuno setter by the string attached to his thumb. 

“Yeah. You are lucky Sugawara, you don’t have to deal with loud mouth fangirls ruining your practice” Watari, the libero blurted out. Sugawara had been quiet during the whole conversation. The short setter could only laugh, which surprised the captain. 

“Yeah Oikawa, if you were ugly, this wouldn’t be an issue” silence filled the sitting room. Oikawa was shocked that his soulmate said that. Then the team started busting out into a fit of laughter. Sugawara joined them. Even Iwaizumi joined in with a few chuckles. Oikawa couldn’t help but cross his arms and pout as the team pointed their finger at him. 

“Yeah Shittykawa. Why don’t you just be ugly?” Iwaizumi was now adding fuel to the fire. Everyone laughed louder and the poor captain could only sit there and pout. 

“Don’t be mean you guys. You are all just jealous because I am so attractive” he clapped back, it wasn’t the best comeback he came up with. Then again, none of his comebacks were plausible. However, it was good enough for the laughter to die down from his stupid team mates. 

“Sure Oikawa, because we are all so ‘jealous’ that you have girls flocking after you every waking second. Too bad I don’t have anybody that stalks me” Matsukawa said sarcastically. Everyone agreed along with him. 

“Just date one of them already. It’s not that hard. Everyone wants you anyway” after that comment the conversation seemed to drift off into a hot celebrity debate. That was when everyone started to leave. They had finished their homework late, it was already eight. They all slowly flooded out, Mrs. Oikawa waving them off. Just like last time, Sugawara and Oikawa were the last. Sugawara helped put the dishes in the sink. He had been quiet, even when he was packing his stuff did he stay quiet. 

“It is late and the last train had just left the station. Do you need a ride home Sugawara?” Oikawa’s mother called from the living room. 

“If you wouldn’t mind,” said Sugawara.

“No worries. It is fine with me. Let me just change real quick." The door at the end of the hall slid shut and the soulmates were left alone. 

“Damn how awkward would it be if you dated someone right now. I would have to be third-wheel all the time” Sugawara joked to the captain while wiggling his fingers, the string moving around. Oikawa thought about it once again. He pictured himself with his significant other while Sugawara was dragging behind. He could almost see the Karasuno setter doing something to embarrass the brunet during the date. Oikawa chuckled at the thought. 

“That is an awkward thought Suga-chan. But I already have one person I need to fall in love with. I don’t have time for another” Oikawa smirked at the silver-haired third-year. It made the situation all the better when he caught the top of Sugawara’s cheek turning a slight pink color. The captain watched in amusement as Sugawara stumbled around, trying to say something. It was only then did his mother come back. 

“Ready to go Sugawara-san?” Sugawara jumped and nodded as he quickly grabbed everything and headed out the door. 

“Thank you for inviting me again Oikawa-san” Sugawara bowed and headed out the door behind his mother. Sugawara scrambled into the passenger side of the small van and quickly told his mother the address, in which she typed into her smartphone. Sugawara felt giddy the whole ride home. Sugawara definitely didn't expect for the brunet to say something like that.His cheeks felt hot as he held onto his seat belt tightly. Oikawa's mother was trying to get to know the boy during the drive and Sugawara struggled to answer. He mind drifted off a couple of times before another question brought him back down to Earth. Sugawara was excited when the car stopped in front of his house. He thanked his mother for the ride and headed into his room. Now that he was alone he could finally have peace. It wasn't that Oikawa's mother was annoying or anything. She was a nice woman. It was just what Oikawa said was stuck in his mind. It still was. He decided that a hot bath would be a good idea and a way to get what he had been thinking about out of his head.

It was almost a fever dream when he got a text from Oikawa after his long bath. He flipped open his phone and read the short text. 

Oikawa: My mom was asking me if you would be here for the next study group. ⭐She really likes you Suga-chan!!!⭐

Sugawara smiled at the text. The little stars made him smile widen. He quickly typed a response before getting dressed.

Suga: Aww. Tell her I will be there!

Oikawa: She says she's excited to see you again!!

Sugawara went to sleep with his heart fluttering.


	13. Chapter 13

Sweat dripped from Sugawara’s head and onto the gym. Today’s practice was all about stamina. To be honest, they had done more running drills than anything else. Practices all this week have been about stamina and quick thinking. Ukai was locked on the idea to get most of this down before the tournament. Everyone left practice out of breath, some couldn’t even keep their balance. Asahi was the one to tumble over after practice. Sugawara stayed behind to give him water and help him up. His legs shook so bad that the shorter player had to drag him all the way to the locker room. 

The end of today's practice, everyone was out of breath and every water bottle was empty. It was a long day, and even Tanaka and Nishinoya, the two most energetic players on the Karasuno team, were left breathless. They didn’t even have the energy to flirt with Keyoko. Daichi only had enough energy for a short ‘good job’ speech in the end before everyone went back into the locker rooms. 

The two people that seemed to not be fazed by the nonsense that the coach was putting them through were the two first-years: Kageyama Tobio, and Hinata Shoyo. Both of them arguing in the corner about something. Sugawara’s legs were shaking, he was almost convinced he would be the one who’s legs gave out today. But when he found himself walking to the locker room next to Daichi, he was sure that not every muscle turned into jelly. 

It was a good workout. Ukai knew what he was doing. All week he had been covering something the team struggled with the most. And Sugawara worked as hard as he could to get as much playing time as he could. He even got to play as a setter longer than Kageyama did, which he was grateful for. Even though the chances of him being a starter is still low, it didn’t mean the third-year couldn’t show his worth at practice. Daichi had noticed how hard the silver-haired third-year was working and he too bumped up the intensity by working harder (If that was even humanly possible). 

The Summer Tournament was right around the corner and Sugawara was ready. He had been practicing longer and harder. He even got Oikawa to practice with him the day they had to meet up. He was more than happy to participate and they played at an intense pace. However, that practice session didn’t last as long as either of them wanted. Sugawara had to force Oikawa to stop. 

Earlier in the week. They met up in the park next to Oikawa’s neighborhood. There was an old volleyball net set up by the woods. The brunette told the short setter how he used to come out there and practice when he got hurt and it was a nice quiet place.

During their relay, it was then that Sugawara noticed how bad the captain’s knee injury was. Oikawa had jumped up to hit the ball, after the hour of playing. The ball went flying past Sugawara and into the woods. His direction was off, it had been off for a while. Sugawara went to go get it when he heard Oikawa cry out. The brunette slouched over to take a few deep breaths, his leg was slightly off the ground. It was his bad knee. It was when he tried to walk, and couldn’t without limping that Sugawara had to call it a day.

“Oikawa, are you okay?” He looked up and smiled. He waved it off and tried to stretch it out. But every time he moved, he would make a face. He was definitely in pain. 

“Let’s keep going, that last serve was not good enough,” he grabbed his extra ball and set himself up to serve again. Sgawara’s heart was pounding and he ran over to the Aoba Johsai captain. He tossed the ball up in the air and went to run after it.

“Oikawa stop!” He then jumped into the captain, knocking the both of them over. Sugawara hissed in pain when the taller boy landed on top of him. “You need to stop. No more,” they were both breathing heavily on the ground. 

“I need to keep going,” Oikawa almost whispered as Sugawra sat up. 

“No you don’t. Practice can wait. Self-care comes first. Especially when the tournament is around the corner,” that seemed to get to him as Oikawa nodded. Sugawara helped him stand and he packed everything up to leave. 

Sugawara had never seen Oikawa look more defeated than he did walking home. Sugawara was carrying most of the weight of the tall brunette, who didn’t say a single word. His head was down and his body was almost completely limp. 

When they made it home, Sugawara put him on their dining chair. His mother seemed to react the most as he was asking a million questions. Sugawara told her and she joined her son in the dining room where she scolded him for not being careful. Come to find out he was just given the ‘okay’ from the school nurse to come back not even a month ago. 

Sugawara gave him an ice pack and watched as Oikawa slowly took off his white knee brace. His knee was red, and it looked like it was starting to swell. Oikawa winced as he held the ice pack to it. 

“You need to be careful, you could get seriously hurt,” Sugawara looked away from the injury, “how can I kick your ass when you are on the bench for a knee injury?” Oikawa looked up and stared at Sugawara. He opened his mouth to say something. Instead he started laughing. Sugawara laughed as well. 

“It would actually be the other way around Suga-chan,” they both chucked. Oikawa took the ice pack off his knee. The swelling went down and the only thing there was the red mark from the ice pack. Sugawara’s smile faded as he looked back up at the tall brunette. 

“What happened to it?” 

“I sprained it. After practice. I landed wrong. I put all my weight on my knee,” he jumped off the seat to store the ice pack back inside the freezer. He was still limping. He was trying to cover it up. He would have been successful if Sugawara didn’t pay close attention to it.

“And the white knee pad is actually….”

“My knee brace. Yes. I am supposed to wear it every time I practice” Oikawa cut him off to sit back down on the chair. 

“Well. It is still healing. So be good, your knee is still fragile. It needs time to heal,” his body was tense. Sugawara could see that. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Oikawa be this tense. “Loosen your muscles while you are at it. They look tense,” Oikawa took notice of how he was standing and loosened his stance. 

“You sound exactly like my doctor” Oikawa was joking, but there was an edge to his tone. He must have heard that a million times before. 

“You need to start listening to them. They are trying to help you get better. I know that volleyball is your passion, I love it too. But taking care of yourself is more important” Sugawara’s words made the captain fall silent. 

Sugawara left that day worrying about the captain. On the way out he turned to him. “Be good” he wasn’t just talking about his attitude, he was also talking about taking care of himself. The captain only smiled and with a small nod, and Mrs. Oikawa drove Sugawara home. 

At home Sugawara did more than stress out about him, he stayed up all night thinking about him and his antics. He remembered the way he was playing. How his serves got worse and worse until he couldn’t. How he pushed himself until he was hurting again. That made him worry. Was he doing that at practice every day? He hoped not. At practice there were people who would watch after him. 

Sugawara hoped that he wasn’t playing intensely all the time. But he wasn’t even sure that would be the case, because Oikawa was trying to hide it in their one on one that night. And he would've gotten away with it if the short setter didn’t notice the noise he made when he landed. That is not what Sugawara wanted to spend thinking about at three in the morning. He felt his heart start to pound and his stress build. A quick cup of coffee was the only way to calm him down. 

This didn’t settle well with Sugawara. He found himself hovering over the toilet at five in the morning. He stared into the bowl as he felt a wave of nausea climb up his throat. Everything he had eaten yesterday ended up in the toilet. His stomach was aching. He didn’t know what caused his stomach to get this upset. He dared not move as his stomach was still growling at him. It seemed like that was all because he stayed on the floor a few minutes more, tears falling off his face and into the toilet. He finally stood up and flushed the contents down. He brushed his teeth aggressively and noticed that it was a few minutes before his alarm sounded off. 

He turned it off and got dressed for school. He couldn’t skip, not when the Spring Tournament was just around the corner. He felt sluggish and empty by the time he went down stairs. A pot of fresh coffee was left on the counter. He skipped both the coffee and breakfast, just deciding to go to morning practice without it. His stomach growled at him, and he chose to ignore it in fear that it would end up in the toilet again. The only thing he took with him to school was a vitamin for his aching stomach. 

The problems didn’t start arising when he entered the locker room. He said his usual ‘good mornings’ to the team before going to his locker in the corner. Daichi was in the middle of throwing on his practice shirt when he noticed his best friend. Sugawara locked eyes with him. “Suga, you look like shit,” the light conversation happening behind him was cut short. Everyone’s eyes were on both himself and Daichi. His heart started to pound. 

“I’m fine. I just didn’t get enough sleep last night,” Sugawara played it off as he smiled at his friend. 

“Your face is red and your eyes are bloodshot. You look sick,” he put a hand to the silver-haired boy’s hot forehead, “have you been drinking water?”

Sugawara quickly slapped Daichi’s hand off his forehead. “I’m fine,” it seemed to the whole group that they knew he was lying. 

“No you are not. I’m going to have you sit out today.”

“Daichi. You can’t do that.”

“As your captain and your best friend, I want you to sit out,” his voice was rising. He noticed it and brought it down to a whisper “I’m worried about you Suga. You don’t look very good,” there was no way he could argue with that. The rest of the team finished getting dressed in silence and they all headed out. Sugawara and Daichi were the last two in the locker room now. “Please drink lots of water today. You look pale.”

“I am pale.”

“More than normal. You know what I mean,” he paused, “we need you in good health for the tournament next week.”

“I will be,” Daichi smiled at that and patted Sugawara in the back. 

“Just take it easy today, nothing super crazy. You have been working really hard lately.”

“Yes sir” Sugawara said in a joking tone. Daichi laughed and headed out. The silver-haired boy finished changing and was the last to leave the locker room. It didn’t last long before Sugawara had to sit out. His stomach was hurting and it was getting worse the more he moved around. 

He was a little ticked off that Daichi talked to Uikai about his condition. Even though Daichi didn’t tell him directly about it, he could tell because Ukai had been watching him the whole time. When Sugawara had to take a breather between drills, the coach walked over to him and put him to the side. The talk lasted a few minutes and Ukai made him sit on the bench. 

“I have no idea how you even made it out of bed this morning. But you really need to take it easy” Sugawara watched as the practice continued. Just watching them work without him made the co-captain upset. 

“Yes coach” that morning practice he sat on the bench. He didn’t want anything more than to be on the court. To prove that he was worth of the starting position. That he was just as hardworking as Kegeyama. But his aching stomach stopped him from getting off the bench and back on the court. He took Daichi’s advice and choked down a full container of water. It did make him feel better after, but not entirely. 

Even Keyoko was babying him. The dark-haired manager came over and forced him to wear a mask. “Even if you think you are okay, you should still wear this. It is spring so sicknesses are going around,” Sugawara couldn’t say no to the quiet manager. He thanked her and put it on. It made him feel even worse having it on. The mask proved that he was not doing okay, and it was pissing him off. 

Sugawara skipped lunch that day too. The pain in his stomach went away around his second class, but that didn’t mean that it was over. Daichi tried to make his friend eat, but the co-captain refused. He was scared to eat anything, and Daichi noticed. Even Asahi tried to convince him to eat by putting a rice ball in his lap. 

He spent all lunch trying to figure out why he was having issues. At first he thought it was because of the course, that there was a new side effect. He was quick to cross that one off the list. He had just visited Oikawa yesterday. And he strongly believed that they didn’t do anything to piss off the spirit once again. (He believed that Oikawa being a dumbass that day had anything to do about the string). There was no other reason he would think of as to why his body was reacting like this. 

The next day was normal. To Sugawara’s relief. He fell asleep last night at a decent time, and woke up to the sound of his alarm. He got out of bed at a slow pace. He was careful, making sure that his stomach wouldn’t get upset. It felt normal and the only pain he was feeling at the moment was the familiar pain from his aching soul. Sugawara counted it as a normal occurrence at this point. It was an ache at the moment. But, he knew that as the day went on, the pain would only increase. He made sure to grab his medication before heading down stairs. 

He thought it was okay to have a cup of coffee this morning. He didn’t drink as much as he normally did. Only a half of a cup this time. This time, however, he made sure to drink a full glass of water with it before heading out the door. The last thing he wanted was to sit on the bench again. 

Problems started to arise when he headed into the gym. The locker room started to spin. His head started to ache. Daichi stood next to him and watched as Sugawara struggled to put his practice shirt on. Daichi didn’t even change as he shut his locker. Sugawara fixed his shirt as he locked over him. 

“Come on. Let’s go for a walk,” nobody was in the locker room except them. Sugawara’s heart started to pound. He didn’t say anything as he swayed after Daichi. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To the nurse,” Sugawara’s heart stopped. 

“Daichi. I am fine” the captain held the door open and put his hand on Sugawara’s back. The co-captain flinched and he stumbled. 

“No. You are not. Look at you, you are stumbling all around the place.”

“I just have a little headache. I'm fine.”

“‘I’m fine’ my ass Suga. Dammit, you are not taking care of yourself,” Sugawara paused. He recalled the other day. When he said something similar to Oikawa. How Oikawa was not treating himself right. And how Sugawara had to tell him to stop. 

“I. am. I… had water this morning.”

“Yeah, water. What like a glass? Half a glass?” Sugawara had to think as they walked down the stairs. Sugawara didn’t say another word when they walked all the way to the nurse. Daichi ended up putting a hand on his back and directing him there. Daichi had to help him put on his school slippers. He was even too dizzy to open his locker. Daichi sighed as he watched his friend struggle. 

Once at the nurse, Daichi explained to her what was happening and Sugawara was directed to a bed. The nurse and Daichi’s conversation lasted for a while. Sugawara didn’t know how long because he was lying down on the bed. 

The room continued to spin. Even with his eyes closed, he felt as if he was spinning with it. “Sugawara Koushi?” The nurse was not focused on him. The setter opened his eyes and looked around. Daichi was gone. Sugawara groaned as he closed his eyes once again. 

“Sorry. I am fine. I just need to rest and I will be heading out back to practice” Sugawara put a hand over his eyes to block out the light. Even with his eyes close, it was still too bright

“No. You are not going to practice. Mr. Sawamura says that you were like this yesterday too,” Sugawara groaned. “Have you been drinking water?”

“Yes.”

“How many cups?” Sugawara paused. “I heard that you drink coffee more than water. That is extremely bad for you, especially as an athlete. Your stomach is rejecting the coffee. Do you eat?”

“A little bit.”

“Is there anything in your life right now that is stressing you out? A test coming up? The Tournament? A friend?” 

~

At the end of the visit, Sugawara was sent home by the nurse. She let him stay until his headache went away. When he got up he put on his mask and headed out to the gym where he talked to both Daichi and coach Ukai. Daichi was nice enough to take notes for him and get the homework from his classes. 

He apologized to Ukai over and over again for missing practice. Sugawara had never missed a practice in his entire life. And missing it now, just proved that he was not good enough to be in the starting line up. Kageyama wouldn’t get sick. Kageyama wouldn’t run out of breath, no matter what vigorous exercise they are doing that day. The better setter. The first-year. 

Ukai, being the coach, relayed over the same exact thing everyone had told him to do this morning. ‘Get some rest. Drink water. Relax’. Sugawara headed home with nothing but his track jacket. Daichi would give him his stuff after school. 

Is there anything in your life right now that is stressing you out? That question couldn’t seem to leave his mind. A friend? Sugawara couldn’t even think of Oikawa as a friend. He was more of a future lover than a friend. A future lover with complications. 

A future lover bound by a Red String. And a soul that was going to bond with his.


	14. Chapter 14

Sugawara was shaking. The bus ride to the stadium had been quiet. It was an odd feeling. The week had come and gone faster than Sugawara would like to admit, and the new week has started. Today was the first day of the Summer Tournament. Everyone on the bus is nervous. But the third-years were more than nervous, they were scared. This could be their last tournament and they needed to make it count. Everyone knew that. The most nervous third-year was Sugawara Koushi, who was frozen on his seat, his thoughts had taken over his mind. 

He was sitting next to a very quiet captain. He had been shaking that morning, all throughout class, and even in the locker room when he was putting on his jersey. He remembered last night after practice. When the third-years were walking home. 

Asahi tried to give a heartwarming speech about how this was their last tournament and they needed to cherish the moment. Sugawara didn’t let the ace finish his speech because he cut him off with a karate chop to the stomach. As well as some colorful words to remind him that they will go to nationals this year. 

Now that the day had finally come, Sugawara started to doubt his own optimism. In the past few years he had been at Karasuno, they haven’t even passed the first round. 

There was one time during the Spring Tournament that they did make it through the second round. But they were immediately shut down by Date Tech. The game that almost ended the team. They had one more chance after that game. Then there was no next time. 

They have to make it to nationals this time. For Asahi and Daichi’s sake. They had put so much time and effort, they deserved to go to Nationals, more than anyone at the gymnasium. 

However, that wasn’t the only thing that Sugawara had been thinking about. There was also a big chance that they were going against Aobajohsai. Sitting in the captain’s chair, was none other than his cocky soulmate, Oikawa Tooru. 

They were a good team, and it will be a challenge facing them. Sugawara wanted nothing more than to be on the court when that time came. The short third-year looked over at where Kageyama was sitting. He looked like the only calm person on the bus, besides Tsukishima, who’s expression said that he wanted to be anywhere but on the bus. 

Sugawara wished that he hadn't consumed as much coffee this morning. His stomach was making weird noises and Sugawara started to feel more dizzy than jittery. 

Daichi gave his best friend a look and leaned in so he was level with his ear. “Breathe Suga. You’re shaking,” Daichi took Suga’s hand as he started to breathe. ‘Just like the breathing exercises. In and out. In and out’ he focused on those three words. Daichi whispered encouraging words in Sugawara’s ear. It didn’t take long before Sugawara stopped shaking and his breathing went back to normal. His heart beat still was abnormally fast, but there was nothing he could do about that. 

Daichi didn’t take his hand away until his best friend looked at him and smiled. The captain made his short friend finish all the contents from his water bottle. It was only then did they arrive at the stadium. The string attached to Sugawara’s thumb started to tug again. 

Oikawa was here already. 

Everyone scrambled out of the bus one by one. Sugawara hopped off the bus last. He had been fixated on the string the whole time. ‘Was it a good thing that Oikawa was here? I haven’t seen him in a couple of days’. 

Sugawara thought about sneaking around the stadium to find him. His chest had been hurting despite how much medication he took. And if he were to run into him, it would be a quick hello and a ‘good luck’ before he ran back to Karasuno. He quickly decided that the idea was a bad one. He knew that he would get even more nervous if he were to face his soulmate. 

Plus the chances of running into him were pretty high. All schools in the Miyagi Prefecture were under one roof. There was no way that they wouldn’t see each other. And according to the schedule, Karasuno was going to play before them, so they would be sitting in the stands. All Sugawara had to do was walk close to Oikawa, and the pain would go away. They didn’t even need to exchange words for it to work. At least, that is what he thought. They are under a soul curse, so talking wouldn’t matter. They only needed to be around each other. 

Sugawara stayed close to Daichi and Asahi. He stood by them when they finished dressing in the locker room. He even sat in between them on the bleachers. They stayed in their assigned area, and even helped Kiyoko set up Karasuno’s long lost banner over the railing. The characters for fly stood out nicely over the black background. A simple word that held a lot of meaning. 

This time they will fly, and they will no longer hold the nickname ‘The Wingless Crows’. They had been getting looks ever since they walked through the doors. Sugawara noticed rival teams and how they stared at them. I made him almost laugh, they were acting like they had never seen the team before. They were here last year. Karasuno did have a new aura ever since they had recruited Hinata and Kageyama, so maybe most of the attention they were getting was because of them. Whatever it was, it was a good opportunity to show them how hard Karasuno worked to get here. 

Sugawara tried to be as intimidating as the other third-years. He tried to stand a little taller, as well as squaring his shoulders. He put his chin up, but then put it back down after relising how stupid he must look about now. 

His tough-guy persona ended when everyone started to ignore them. Once the banner was down, everyone started focusing on themselves. And the chaos for Karasuno started when Hinata asked to go to the bathroom. He looked pale and sick. He asked the third-years to go, then dashed off when Daichi gave him the okay. And that had been a while ago. He had forgotten all about the small first-year because Tanaka and Nishinoya started riling everyone up with their discussion of kicking ass to everyone who talked shit about the team. 

But Sugawara let Daichi handle them because Sugawara got distracted by the string, which started tugging once again. The third-year looked down at his thumb, then followed the trail as it went across the court. There, behind a Turquoise banner, was the captain of Aoba Johsai. Next to him was his childhood friend Iwaizumi, their ace. They were talking, Oikawa didn’t even take notice of who was staring at him. The string was tugging, so he had to have known that Sugawara was close by. 

It didn’t matter how far away Oikawa was from him, because his heart started pounding once again. His soulmate looked good, as usual. His hair looking flawless, and his tracksuit hugging his figure perfectly. And his smile, he could see it from across the court. He could swear he saw his teeth sparkle in the light. Oikawa looked perfect. And it was when he looked over at Sugawara did the Karasuno setter look the other way, cheeks hot. 

. . .

Hinata had been gone for a while. Sugawara started to worry. Nobody else seemed to realize he had been gone for so long. The silver-haired co-captain told Daichi where he was going, and got up to leave. The only place that he should be is the bathroom, that was the first place he headed to. He was walking at a fast pace, reading the signs quickly following what they said. He was worried that Hinata got lost, or worse; gotten cornered by another team. He was a small boy, and anyone here would start bullying him because of it. 

There was no surprise at all when Sugawara turned the corner to the bathroom hall that he had run into Oikawa. He had been ignoring the string’s tugs since he had arrived and didn’t notice that it started tugging harder. Hinata was his top priority, his soulmate could come later. But it still didn’t stop his heart from skipping a beat, and the feeling of instant relief rushed over him. The pain was finally gone. 

“Ah Suga-chan. Nice to see you here,” said the tall brunette smiling. Iwaizumi was standing behind him. It was just them, the rest of the team nowhere in sight. 

“Hey Oikawa, Iwaizumi, have you seen Hinata?” He cut straight to the chase. Oikawa’s smile turned to a pout as he looked at his team mate. 

“Suga-chan. I am crushed, you didn’t come looking for me?” Oikawa pouted while fainting onto his teammates shoulder. Iwaizumi pushed him off and the two stared at each other.

“Yes. It is nice to see you. But I am looking for my wing spiker. He said he needed to use the restroom and he hadn't come back.”

“Oh, little Chibi-chan? I just saw him five minutes ago. It’s okay, he is in the bathroom,” Sugawara looked at Iwaizumi who nodded in agreement. The co-captain let out a sigh of relief. Oikaw whipped his head from Iwaizumi back to Sugawara. 

“You didn’t believe me didn’t you?”

“I did. I just needed to make sure” Sugawara smiled as Oikawa’s frown.

“You little liar” said Oikawa as he grabbed onto Iwaizumi’s jersey shirt, “Iwa-chan, Suga-chan is being mean again. Do something” Iwaizumi gave his captain a look before sleeping his hand away. 

“I’m going back, make sure you get back in twenty before I come and find you” now the soulmates were alone. They weren't really, they were in a busy hallway in a stadium, but now they didn’t have anybody around who knew of their situation. Even in a public place, the third-year’s heart didn’t stop pounding. 

“Well Suga-chan, I’m looking forward to kicking your ass on the court today,” Oikawa said, giving the shorter setter a wink before leading against the wall. 

Sugawara chucked while crossing his arms “I don’t know about that. Our team has been training long and hard. We are better than before. So expect a team that is going to kick your ass.”

“Ooh, scary. I am excited Suga-chan,” Sugawara gave him a look and Oikawa smiled, “what? I love a good challenge. And I am excited it is coming from my soulmates team”, his whispered the last part. “I will try a little harder, since your team all worked so hard” Sugawara narrowed his eyes at the captain.

“You’re an ass.”

“I think you meant Soulmate there Suga-chan” Oikawa laughed when Sugawara scoffed at him. 

“No. I meant ass” they stared at each other, before sharing a laugh. Their threats were not serious. It is at this point that they both understood that they had sarcasm in their speech. Which worked perfectly because they used sarcasm about ninety percent of the day. Oikawa was about to say something when Hinata stumbled out of the bathroom. 

Both Oikawa and Sugawara stared at the boy. Hinata stumbled around, clutching his stomach. He crashed into the wall, his legs wobbling, he was about to head down the hall when he locked eyes with both setters. “S-Suga-san, G-Grand King” Hinata stuttered. His eyes widened as he clenched his stomach tighter. Sugawara was relieved that Hinata showed up when he did. Sugawara didn’t know if he could keep the conversation going any longer. 

“There you are, Hinata. Are you okay?” Sugawara walked over to the small boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Hinata nodded quickly, and laughed.

“Yeah. I’m okay now” the orange-haired first-year did not keep his eyes off of Oikawa. The captain in question put his hands in his pockets and stood a little straighter. 

“Good, let’s get you back. We were worried about you” Sugawara put a hand on Hinata’s back and led him down the hall. “See you on the court, Oikawa-san” Sugawara winked at the taller setter. 

Oikawa watched the Karasuno players disappear around the corner before heading back to where his team would be waiting for him. He was a little pissed that the shrimp cut off what he was about to say. If he just waited a little bit longer, then Oikawa could have gotten an answer to his dying question. 

Iwaizumi was the first of the team to greet him. He met up with the setter around the last corner to the lounge area. The brunette only smiled before waving him off, knowing what he was going to chew him out for. “Nope, no fangirls this time. I just got caught up talking to Suga-chan” he whispered that last part. Only his childhood friend was allowed to hear. He got back and immediately took charge. Rounding his players together to give a small speech. This was his last tournament. So was the rest of the third-years (Iwaizumi,) and they must play their hardest. Because this time, winning was everything. 

Sugawara was in the back of his mind when he relayed that speech. Karasuno wanted to win just as bad. His soulmate was more than sure that they were going to do good this year. This was the tournament to prove themselves, so they will be going all out this time. So will every single team participating in the tournament. Oikawa could only shiver when he remembered last year's game with Shiratorizawa. This year, they were going to dethrone Ushijima and his team. It was their last year, they couldn’t afford to lose this time. 

Oikawa couldn’t seem to find any entertainment in the lobby. His social media pages were boring to look at, and the fear of losing this time around was growing. He found himself playing with the string. It hadn’t stopped tugging since the short meeting they had together. Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi had occupied the empty seat next to him. They both sat in silence for a good moment. The ace let the brunette sit and think, Oikawa knew he was waiting for him to discuss what was on his mind. 

“Why is it so hard to talk to Suga-chan?”

“Well. You guys don’t go to the same school. You guys have just met not even a few months ago. You only focus on volleyball. You are a dumbass. Sugawara is an introvert...” Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi started to list items off, putting up a finger as he did so. The brunette frowned. Not expecting him to do something like that at all. 

“Okay. I get it.” Iwaizumi stopped. The tall brunette ruffled his hair before looking out the window. 

“Why don’t you guys ever just sit down and talk?” Oikawa blinked and looked toward his friend. 

“We have. Only a few times though. He doesn’t like to talk about himself much. It makes sense too. He is struggling with his anxiety. It is no wonder he keeps to himself.” 

“Then just start with surface topics until he is more comfortable about discussing deeper things. You should get to know his interests, his favorite color, his favorite food, his favorite anything. After that, and you guys have a mutual understanding of each other, he should be more comfortable with talking about his past, his concerns, his worries. That's how it works with everyone” Oikawa thought about what Iwaizumi said. 

“Well. If it was that easy. Why didn’t I try that sooner Iwa-chan?”

“Because you are a dumbass,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa shook his head.

“Don’t be so mean Iwa-chan,” the conversation between the two ended shortly after that. Oikawa couldn’t get the words that his child-hood friend told him out of his head. He should have known that is how it works. They both have been meeting up for a while now. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that the few conversations they had were about school, and volleyball. Nothing else. 

His lack of human understanding came across his mind. He wasn’t good at understanding people’s feelings. He never was. He could remember all the times when his mother cried, when his sister was angry. When his friends were bored. All those times, and he still didn’t know how to help, how to fix what was broken. Other people could do that, the extroverts that had a knack for knowing what to do at any given situation. Oikawa was not one of those extroverts, and he was well aware. 

He thought that it would have been the major bump in the road for his relationship with his soulmate. Then he remembered the time he snuck into Karasuno. How that was the only time that Suga actually opened up and told him what was wrong. He was super upset about it. It seemed that he had been holding his feelings the whole time and when Oikawa showed up; he was the one there to hear him out. He is reserved and quiet, with a bubbly and energetic personality. Oikawa didn’t do anything in that situation but listened. Suga opened up, cried about it, then felt fine afterwards.

‘Is there some sort of spell that I can do that can help me understand feelings better? Or maybe. It is a gadget made by aliens’ Oikawa’s ridiculous theory was cut off by the coach who walked up to the group. “Karasuno is about to play if you want to watch them”. Of course the team wanted to watch them. They were just as eager to see how they improved as Oikawa was. The study group was also there to watch Sug-chan. They liked their forign study buddy and we're looking forward to seeing him. Even if he wasn’t playing. 

The whole team stood up and gathered their things before heading down the hallway. Oikawa was last, checking his cellphone one last time before he joined them. There was a text. From Suga. He had responded to his last text. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at what he said.

Oikawa: Good luck out there. Win so I can kick your ass 

Suga-chan: Oh don’t worry, this will be an easy win ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I planned to have this chapter out by the 7th, but the fires knocked out my power and internet. I didn't have any internet for a couple of days. I am back now. 
> 
> Please, stay safe. My prayers go out to anybody who had to relocate, or is stuck in this situation. 
> 
> Just remember... 2020 is almost over.

Sugawara stepped onto the stadium gym for the first time this year. And It was loud. Crowds of people, along with students, cheered for their schools as they occupied the other courts. The first-years looked around in awe, save fore Tsukishima, who looked like he regretted coming here. Daichi stopped the team next to the bench so they could drop their stuff before going off the warm up. 

Daichi was the first on the court. He was already started stretching his caves when he called for the rest to follow him. Sugawara could only see the disappointment on his face when he looked at his team. Everyone looked as if they caught the flu. He tell that Sugawara was shaking. The second-years all looked just as nervous, clenching their stomachs like they were going to vomit. And for the first-years, they were mostly confused. Most of them stood awkwardly off to the side, while the rest were trying to ignore everyone around them. And then there was the little ginger. Hinata was missing. Asahi reported to Sugawara that he ran off to the toilet once again. Sugawara couldn’t blame him. 

It was scary being on the court once again. Sugawara was starting to feel even more nervous relaying the words that Asahi said the other day. This could be their last tournament. Their last chance to get Karasuno back to its former glory. He was nervous, and Asahi looked like he was about to pass out. Even Daichi, who was the strongest out of the whole team, was shaking just ever so slightly. But Sugawara noticed. He always noticed when his best friend was trying to hide something. 

Sugawara followed suit, putting his bag next to the bench and met Daichi out on the court. “Alright you guys. Let’s start warming up.” The rest of the team slowly followed his orders, and soon after, everyone was on the court and in a circle for stretches. Save for Hinata, who just got back from the bathroom for the third time in the past hour. 

“Yoo-hoo. Karasuno” Hinata froze and whipped around. Sugawara felt the tugging on the string and looked up. Aobajohsai was in the stands, and Oikawa Tooru was leaning over the railing. 

“The Great King!” Hinata shouted. 

“I can’t wait to watch your game. Looking forward to the improved freak quick attack” Iwazumi stopped next to Oikawa. Sugawara only smiled when he watched the ace smack the setter in the back of the head.

“Don’t distract them Shittykawa” Iwaizumi scolded and Oikawa walked alongside of him to their spot, giving his soulmate a wink before complaining about how much his head hurt. Oikawa’s comment seemed to rile Hinata up. He looked over to Kageyama and he nodded, their silent conversation ending as it was Hinata’s time to spike. 

As usual, the gym grew silent as the orange-haired first-year demonstrated his inhuman skills by jumping up and slamming the ball on the other side of the court. Everyone’s eyes were now locked on them, the show had just begun. And the game hasn't even started yet. If the other team was not nervous then, they were now. Sugawara caught them whispering to each other while pointing to Hinata. 

It wasn’t Hinata that was getting all the attention. Kageyama was too. It was the way he set and the way that he dominated the court that made everyone a little on edge. But that was Kageyama’s charm, in a weird way. Sugawara was almost glad that he wasn’t getting all the attention this time around. He didn’t think he could deal with all the eyes on him, even during warmups. There was almost a weird voice in the back of his head that was thankful that he was sitting on the bench. Even if that was the only thing he was grateful for being on the bench. 

It wasn’t long until the ref blew the whistle. The tone of the middle court shifted dramatically. Both teams stopped warming up and gathered together all of their equipment to put it off the side. Coach Ukai and Sensei Takeda took their seats on the bench. Sugawara’s stomach started to turn once the team all lined up on the edge of the court. The other team did as well. It was even more nerve wracking when the co-captain locked eyes with the player standing directly across from him. Even though he wasn’t playing, he still got nervous. His butterflies for his team. And especially to Daichi. 

They were going to fight for Daichi’s dream. They were going to try their hardest for him. This was their last chance to go to nationals. The Summer Tournament was cutting too close to nationals. If there was any way that there was going to go. This was the tournament they needed to win. It was going to be hard. Because not only was Date Tech in for the running, but Aoba Johsai is, along with Shiratorizawa. If they had any sliver of a chance to go to nationals, they would have to get past Shiratorizawa. Both teams bowed with a chorus of thank yous before Sugawara walked off the court to take his spot in the sub box. 

Sugawara quietly watched from the sidelines. It wasn’t the first time he was in this position. He analyzed every single move from both teams. How they played, how they interacted, and how they moved. They were not the toughest team they have been up against, but they had their own unique playing technique that threw off Karasuno every time they used it. 

Karasuno was doing well for the first set. They seemed stable enough. They were a little weak with the receives, but Nishinoya was there to cover most of them. The spikes could be a little better too, but that was just something more practice could fix. It was too late for that now. Hinata was wowing everyone in the stadium with his insane jumps. This could be a good thing. It was definitely a step in the right direction to becoming a powerhouse school. This was their opportunity to show that they have changed, that they were serious about going to nationals this year.

Karasuno took the first set. Sugawara was cheering his team on the sidelines as the ref blew the whistle. Sugawara walked over to his team to get everything to switch sides. Their short break was filled with excitement as the team talked about what was happening during the first set. Sugawara was not shy about putting his observations onto the table. He went to each starter and explained what he saw and he believed it should be a good thing to notice before going into the second set. Daichi smiled at his best friend, who smiled back. If Sugawara was going to sit on the best, he was going to make himself useful. 

The second set started and Karasuno starters were back on the court. The whistle blew once again and the ball was tossed into the air by Daichi. The second set seemed to go faster. The crowd seemed to move away from their game to focus on others. The only team that was still watching their game was Aoba Johsai. Sugawara felt his string tug once again and he locked eyes with the setter from across the court. The rest of his team was watching over the railing, while Oikawa was occupying the seat at the end of the aisle. He seemed as if he wasn’t paying much to the game. It was interesting how he was acting, he seemed excited to watch the game. Now he looked bored. Oikawa winked at Sugawara and waved at him, and Sugwara waved back. 

Oikawa held up his hand and showed how he was yanking on the string. Sugawara narrowed his eyes at his soulmate as he was teasing him. The silver-haired setter mouthed Oikawa to stop, which made him laugh and tug on it even more. Sugawara tried to focus back on the game, but it was getting harder and harder to pay attention when Oikawa was being a nuisance. At the next tug Sugawara shot him a look and subtly flipped him off as he rubbed his eye. This made the captain laugh even louder. Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa enjoying his little game and shot Sugawara a look. It didn’t take long before he understood what was happening and walked over to his childhood friend and slapped his hand down. Sugawara laughed as the brunette rubbed his wrist and complained to Iwaizumi. 

The game ended soon after. Sugawara ran onto the court and hugged his friends in a group hug. They had won their first match. Their prefecture was small, so only one winner will go to nationals, they were just one step closer to achieving their goal. Sugawara looked up to the stands and Oikawa smiled and held up a thumbs up. The silver-haired boy smiled back.

One down, three more to go. 

And lucky them that their next game was going to be against Date Tech. This game was going to be nerve wracking. Sugawara snuck a glance at Asahi, who was looking a little pale at the news. The Game was still fresh in everyone’s minds (save for the first-years). Asahi was quiet for a while. Sugawara and Daichi both stopped next to him and rubbed his back. 

“We can do this Asahi. Time to get them back” Asahi nods at Daichi’s words. He seemed to feel a little better. Even Nishinoya walked over to him and gave the ace words of encouragement. It wasn’t your normal ‘we can beat them’ it was more of ‘I will be right behind you’ and that was all the encouragement Asahi needed to feel better. 

They had an hour and a half lunch break before they were back into the gym. The whole team walked and found a private spot inside the stadium to eat their small lunch. Ukai warned the boys not to each as much, and they followed his orders. Sugawara only ate half of a rice ball. He was sitting in silence for most of the time. Hinata and Nishinoya were talking loudly while stuffing their faces with rice. 

Oikawa was possibly in the middle of his first set by now. Sugawara thought about sneaking around the gym and watching him for a bit. It was only fair, it seemed as though the whole Aoba Johsai team watched all of theirs. The silver-haired boy wrapped the rest of his rice ball and stuffed it back into his bag before getting up. “I’m going to the bathroom” Daichi nodded and went back to talking to Asahi. 

Sugawara took off down the hallway and back into the main part of the stadium. He did the same thing he always did when he wanted to find Oikawa. Follow the string. Sugawara trailed after the string, weaving around the crowded stadium. It didn’t take long before he found what court Oikawa was playing on. His team was occupying the court near the center of the gym. The scoreboard in the far corner of the court showed how far Aoba Johsai was in their game. The points Aoba Johsai had made their appointments look like a middle school team. 

It was almost funny that Sugawara came at the time he did. Oikawa was up to serve. By the way the crowd was cheering his name, and how all eyes were on him that he had been serving for a while. The other team was ready for his serves, they re-positioned their set up just for him. The whistle blew and Oikawa tossed the ball up, Sugawara watched from the window how he jumped after it, winging his hand down and throwing the ball across the court, landing perfectly between two players. The crowd went wild, and as usual, his fangirls screamed louder than anyone in the stands. Oikawa had the most triumphant look on his face. 

His serves were amazing. They alway were. Sugawara couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. He looked at the schedule before he looked for Oikawa. If Karasuno won the Date Tech game, then they would be up against Aoba Johsai. And Oikawa when he was on the court was beyond scary. The court is his second home, it was his domain. And going against his soulmate was going to be tough. HIs heart started to pound after that thought. But he had high hopes that Karasuno would make it to Nationals this time. He had Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, Asahi, Nishinoya, and the others. They had as much if not more determination to make it to Nationals than Oikawa did, and that was enough to calm Sugawara’s nerves. 

. . .

Sugawara screamed. The crowd watching their game started cheering. The ball rolled off the court and hit the wall of the other side of the court. Hinata Shouyou, the little ball of energy. Turned around and smiled brightly. Daichi smiled and ruffled the orange- haired first-year. 

They had just won the Date Tech game. Asahi looked like he was about to cry. All that guilt that he had been carrying for months. The fight between the ace and the libero, the broken broom deep inside the storage room. All of it was made up for when the ref blew the whistle. The silver-haired third-year could not believe that they won. 

“Who are we playing next?” Asked Tanaka as the team walked to the bus. Daichi stopped at the chart, the whole team stopped behind him. They found their school and stared at the highlighter as it aligned with the team they were playing next. 

Sugawara stared at the Kanji before him. They had to follow the highlighter twice to make sure that what he was seeing was true, and that his eyes were not actually playing some silly trick on him. 

It was almost like fate wanted the two teams to play against each other. If Karasuno had any chance of making it to nationals this season, they were going to have to play the team that always took the second spot. 

Aoba Johsai. 

Sugawara almost laughed when his phone buzzed. He took it out of his bag and flipped it open. It was a text from Oikawa. 

Oikawa: Looking forward to kicking your ass tomorrow 

Suga: You can try. But we prepared for this moment. 

. . .

Sugawara was looking forward to this game. This was a great opportunity to show just how much Karasuno progressed since their practice match together. He was so ready that he actually went to sleep that night at a decent time. 

When his alarm went off, he was up and ready. He was even out the door earlier than needed. He was even early to Daichi’s house. Daichi was surprised to see Sugawara standing outside of his house. And Asahi kept asking him if he was okay. Both of his friend 

His excitement took a turn when Oikawa locked eyes with him. It was the devilish wink that he sent toward the co-captain that made his heart sit at the bottom of his stomach. He looked refreshed and ready. His hair combed to perfection. His uniform neatly tucked and perfect. And the way that he moved across the court to call out his teammate was perfect. 

He looked just like Sugawara just some seconds ago. With the look of excitement on his face as he smiles and tends to the crowd of fangirls screaming his name. 

Sugawara turned around and focused on his team, who were in a circle while Daichi led warm-ups.


	16. Chapter 16

Sugawara was in the spotlight for the first time this tournament and Oikawa couldn't help but stare at him. The Official Setter of Karasuno. It was his first time on the court, and he looked calm. Oikawa’s ego seemed to drop locking eyes with his soulmate. To think that he finally won by breaking down Karasuno, Sugawara’s pawn was set on the court. He walked on the court smiling and full of energy. 

Their game so far had been a fair battle between the two schools. They both played with their heart and soul. And Oikawa could admit that the combo that the first-years had was dangerous. But Seijoh had managed to get the lead by breaking Karasuno’s setter, Kageyama Tobio. Which made the captain excited. He could see his rival break, and his frustration and anger clouding his judgment. Just what Oikawa wanted to happen. 

Just as he was about to call this game a victory (ignoring the fact that they were only in the first set), Karasuno’s coach decided to pull out their genius setter. Now the only person on the court that took the captain’s attention was his soulmate. Sugawara Koushi. 

The string that tied their thumbs together weaved itself around the players and under the net. By this point, both setters have gotten used to it. It was only now that Oikawa noticed how Sugawara stood out against his team mates. The string almost was glowing against the lights, just like it did the first time they kissed. And Oikawa could feel his lips tingling. 

Shaking his head, Oikawa got rid of the thought and got into position. They were in the middle of the game, and he needed to win. And Sugawara Koushi was standing in his way. Oikawa didn’t have any prior knowledge of how his soulmate played, nore how good he was. The practice match against Karasuno that was ages ago, he wanted Kageyama to play. He had been so spiteful about his Kouhi that he completely overlooked their number two. The true setter of Karasuno, and their co-captain. 

Even when they practiced when they hung out. Not once had he analyzed his current rival. His plan was to pick on Kageyama until he broke, then watch Karasuno struggle as their setter fell into the dark hole of humiliation. 

Not once did he assume that they would switch him out, and he definitely didn’t expect the team’s morale to completely change. They were frustrated only seconds ago. Now they were back to how they were in the beginning of the game. All that Oikawa worked for was demolished by the player wearing the number two jersey. 

Whoever the silver-haired boy is on the other side of the net, is not his soulmate anymore. This version of Sugawara was out to win, and Oikawa wasn’t going to give it to him this easy. 

He was going to win this.

What completely surprised him was Sugawara’s first play. He had thought that attacking the shorter player was going to work. It had too. But Oikawa’s ace was instead faced with the irritating tall blond. The official’s first play ended with a point using the good old ‘switch me’ maneuver. The oldest trick in the book. 

Oikawa was met with absolute silence as he watched Sugawara join the celebration huddle with his team mates. What made the situation even worse as he was left frozen in his spot with his soulmate. The cocky little shit, locked eyes with him for the first time this game.

And winked at him.

Oikawa took the wink as a challenge as he chuckled to himself and he crouched down, ready for what Sugawara was going to pull out of his bag of tricks next. 

What made this worse was that the orange little fucker was back on the court. This time. They were sure to make a point this time. And their play ended with a Karasuno point when the little shit blocked Iwaizumi’s spike. 

What Oikawa thought about Sugawara previously, was being washed away by a single glance at the scoreboard. They were catching up to his team all because of the third-year co-captain. Silence seemed to fall across Aoba Johsai as Oikawa got quiet. 

The battle seemed to amp up after that. And by the time Oikawa stood outside the court, bouncing the ball against the court, his eyes locked on Sugawara; was when he wasn’t playing around anymore. He was hungry for the win. He was going to take the first set. And then the second, and however many sets to finally get rid of this team. 

He was frustrated, he thought he knew everything. He had spent all last night reviewing the Karasuno tapes over and over again. He thought that he had this game in the bag, that he would take the first set with ease and move on to face Shiratorizawa once again. But one person on that court was stopping him. 

Sugawara Koushi. And his smug little face. 

It was his turn to serve. And he was out to score the rest of the points and take this set just using his serve. Oikawa was going to get them back. He was going to show Karasuno that changing their server made no difference against Seijoh. 

In the end. Oikawa didn’t feel satisfied. When Seijoh took the first set, it ended with cheers from the crowd, and screamed from the fangirls. It was silent during the court change. Oikawa looked for Sugawara, who was talking to Sawamura. 

Sugawara didn’t look as happy as he was when he first walked on the court. And the Aoba Johsai captain couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief wash over him. Yes, he was having a harder time trying to break Karasuno with Sugawara on the court, but that didn’t mean that the game was easy for him. But deep down, there was a little bit of pride. He was proud of his soulmate, in some way. He very well knew that he was benched because of Kageyama. But the little time he had on the court, the silver-haired boy proved his worth. He knew what he was doing and it showed. The game was made a little more interesting with him on the court. He even surprised Oikawa at the few plays he did. The tall brunette tugged on the string and Sugawara stopped to look over.

Oikawa pointed to the setter, then put his fist into his palm. His non-verbal way of telling the setter he would crush him. Sugawara narrowed his eyes and rubbed at his eye, making it obvious only to the captain that he was being flipped off. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile. He turned his focus away from his soulmate to worry about his own team. 

. . .

Sugawara was only on the court for a total of ten minutes and twenty seconds. Sugawara’s last play ended with a Seijoh point. He knew this was coming. He had seen at the corner of his eye Kageyama make his way back onto the bench. Coach Ukai talked to the first-year and watched as he stood up. 

Sugawara’s heart dropped at the last play. He really wanted this one to count. When the whistle blew and Kageyama stood on the edge of the court, his number held high on the sign. Sugawara walked off the court with his head held high. He put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. His last move on the court was whispering to Kageyama:

“Kick his ass for me” before taking his sign and heading back onto the bench. It was only when Ukai stopped his that almost brought him to tears. 

“You did good out there” Sugwara bowed and thanked him for putting him in. Standing back in the sub box made his realize how grateful he was to be on the court as long as he did. Even if it was for a few minuets, he got the opportunity to play beside his best friends and team mates. Daichi looked over and gave him a thumbs up before focusing back on the game. 

The best part about it was that he finally got to play against Oikawa Tooru. Sugawara finally got to show him what he could do and how important he was to his team. There a part of him that wishes that Oikawa noticed how hard he played. By the way he was reacting to him, he guessed that the brunette captain struggled a bit, and that caused Sugawara to smile. 

He was happy that he made an impact for the team, even if it was a few points. Even if Kageyama was the cause of the rest, he was glad to just be a part of a few. 

. . .

The buzzer went off seconds after the play. Sugawara had gone silent as the crowd started to scream. Every sound around them was drowned out as the court became silent. Oikawa looked down on Kageyama as he sat silently on the ground. 

Nobody moved for a solid minute. Silence from both teams as they didn’t dare move. It was only when Daichi stood back up that Karasuno started to move. Aoba Johsai moved after that as they both lined up to finish the game. Sugawara found himself next to Daichi as he made eye contact with Iwaizumi. Then to Oikawa, who was looking straight forward. 

Both teams bowed and said their thanks. Then to the crowd. Hinata started crying at that point. The other third-years just looked as beat up as him. Sugawara didn’t know how to react. This was their last tournament. They were done. But it didn’t feel like that. Not even the slightest. But his heart felt empty, as if something was missing. 

He couldn’t help but stare back at Aoba Johsai. As Oikawa led the team back to the bench to pick up their stuff. The string started tugging again. This time it was more aggressive. It was the first time since the second set that they have locked eyes. It seemed that whatever damn that was keeping Sugawara from breaking started to crack and crumble as he could feel the tears in his eyes.   
Oikawa looked so triumphant and victorious. His head held high and his eyes sparkling. He was going to play against Shiratorizawa tomorrow. And] while that is happening, Sugawara was going to reminisce about the feeling of defeat and, probably spend his Sunday in his room alone. He would probably try to distract himself with getting some college prep done. He had been putting it off all weekend. It needed to be finished and turned in on Monday. 

The silence of Karasuno traveled outside of the gym and into the hallways. Even into the small locker room that everyone shared. Hinata’s silent tears hadn't stopped. The loss hit him more than anyone on the team. And he was only a first-year. He had more chances, he had five tournaments left before he graduated. But the third-years didn’t. They were done.

Sugawara glanced over at Daichi and Asahi. The gentle giant had his head down, eyes glued to his duffle bag on the floor. Daichi however, was playing the tuf guy act. Trying to pretend that the loss didn’t hurt him as much as it did.

It was funny though. How everyone was so hopeful that they would win just some hours ago. When they won against Date Tech for the first time in two years. That win showed the team their glitter of hope to win the prefecture and stand in Tokyo at nationals. And all it took was a team better than them to rip that feeling away from them and leave them in the shadow of defeat. 

Coach Ukai didn’t have anything to say as the team emerged out of the locker room. Neither did Takeda, who usually said some kind of encouraging statement after every game. And like that, they headed off to the bus and back to Karasuno high. Sugawara walked next to Daichi, twiddling the string more aggressively. He was deep in thought, and it was only when the string tugged that he looked down, then to the side as his eyes trailed the string down an empty hallway. 

There he was. Oikawa Tooru. Leaning against the wall as he watched Karasuno walk past him. Sugawara’s stomach dropped. He hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t try to rile up the team any more than he did back on the court. When he didn’t move, Sugawara let out a breath of relief. At least he had some self control to be normal for a few minutes. It was almost a miracle that nobody but the co-captain was the only one who noticed him. Not even Hinata did, and he was the one who usually found all the big, scary players. 

. . .

Sugawara’s tears didn’t start falling until he was at the dinner table. Ukai decided to pull the bus over at a restaurant and buy everyone dinner. Ukai’s words struck the team with so much force that it even made Daichi cry. Crying during dinner was an experience that Sugawara never wanted to experience again. Because tears and nice didn’t mix well. 

It was at the dinner table that the idea of being a third-year became a reality. And it came like a thunderstorm and blasted Sugawara in the face. That was it. And everything that Daichi worked so hard for was all for nothing. Daichi must have been talking it harder than Sugawara. It was his dream ever since his first-year. And as the years went by, and how each tournament was left in disappointment, Diachi had become more and more disparate to go. He wanted it so bad, and the tears falling down his eyes in waves was enough for Sugawara to cry harder. 

It was hard, but every event before paled in comparison to what happened to him that night after a long soak in the bath. When he was in his room, watching dripping onto the hardwood flooring, a team rising from his body looked down at his phone to see a text from Oikawa. The last person that Sugawara would think to send him a text at this hour. 

Oikawa: You played well today.

Sugawara stared at his phone as the tears flowed once again. He never expected Oikawa to make a compliment like that, let alone a compliment at all. And it made his heart pound as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the text, let alone come up with something to reply. How could he? Oikawa gave HIM a compliment. Complimenting him would just be counter intuitive and Sugawara would rather reminisce in the feeling than respond.

You played well today. Sugawara could only laugh at the idea of Oikawa struggling to text that out to him. The captain was so prideful with an ego the size of the sun. Maybe even bigger. 

Definitely bigger. 

The tears kept coming. It didn’t help that his heart was vigorously pounding. Sugawara dressed quickly before heading back down the stairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. The message kept replaying over and over in his head. 

It made him almost forget why he was upset all day as he laid in bed. He was feeling all giddy, and he started to laugh. Oikawa was making progress. It was nice that he put an effort to comfort his soulmate. And it worked. 

And Sugawara Koushi slept soundly that night. It was the second time he awoke by the alarm feeling well rested. Then again, crying did help put him to sleep. His eyes felt so heavy the next morning, but it was well worth it. If he wasn’t feeling crappy then one little inconvenience wouldn’t bother him. 

He was cautious about the string. Since he had a hard time keeping his heavy eyelids open, he could only focus on one thing. The string hadn't bothered him for a while. He had grown to cope with it over the months. He had been aware of where it was, and only tripped over it a few times. But today, he ended up tangled in it as he tripped over his duffel bag and ended up on the floor. 

That was enough to wake him up as he pulled the string off of him, which only got him even more stuck. Sugawara groaned in frustration as he lay there on the ground, thinking of any way to get out of the situation he was in. He could hear his phone buzzing on his desk. He knew exactly who it was from. It didn’t take a genius to know that Oikawa felt the string. And now he was investigating. 

Sugawara’s cheeks grew hot as he took a deep breath and pulled on it once more, finally getting himself free from the string. Finally standing up on both feet, he made his way downstairs to pour himself a fresh cup of coffee. He would have skipped that step, if not for the disaster that happened only a minute ago that ruined his day already. 

He also realized, after getting his coffee, was that there was no morning practice today. He woke up an hour early. As much as we wanted to get back into bed and sleep an extra hour, he wouldn’t be able to. 

Volleyball was over for the third-years. It wasn’t entirely over, they could push on and still do the winter tournament. 

Now was the issue with Oikawa’s game. That was going to be today after school. Aoba Johsai got excused from all school activities so they can play. Shiritorizawa is the school that holds the national spot at the moment. They have gone every year. It was a miracle that Karasuno beat them some years ago. Shiritorizawa specializes in height and power, which made them a tough appointment. 

Sugawara wanted to go to the game. He really did. But when he looked down at the homework he needed to catch up on made him think otherwise. 

On one hand, he wanted to go to support him. As a soulmate, and a chance to possibly fall in love with him. He almost forgot about that. He had been so focused on trying to get Oikawa to be his friend that he totally forgot about the first goal all together. He was a tough one to be-friend, he wasn’t going to lie about that. 

It made a lot of sense that Iwaizumi was his only close friend. He had a lot of friends, yes, but he didn’t really have anyone as close to him as Iwaizumi. And Sugawara discovered why. He wouldn’t let anybody close to him, Everyone was on his outer circle, only the select few were in the inner circle. And Sugawara was still on the outer circle. But the Karasuno setter did have an advantage. A ticket to get into his inner circle. And that was the string tied to the both of them. 

I will try to fall in love with you. 

That was the agreement that they made that day. When Sugawara showed up to his house, after running from the doctors. They were cursed. And the whole point of them was to meet up and fall in love. It has been difficult. Because school and volleyball came first, for the both of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Oikawa stood in front of the net. Sweat dripping down his forehead. The red pawns are laughing at him, mocking him. And their leader, the tallest in the team. Ushiwaka, who shows no expression as he mocks the shorter captain by looking down at him. Oikawa takes deep breaths as he clenches his teeth. The band for Shiritorizawa plays in the background. The cheering from that side was louder than Aoba Johsai’s crowd. 

“Oikawa. Lets go” the captain didn’t want to move. That stupid kid in the red hair stuck his tongue at him and wiggled his fingers infront of him. The brunette could feel his body heat rise and his blood pump at a faster pace. He could have swore that he saw steam come off his body, but he was more aware of the idiot across the net than anything else. Something in Oikawa told him to attack. 

To lunge and pound him into the court.

Oikawa spent months correcting all his errors. Correcting his team's flaws. And they didn’t even notice a difference as they took the win. Just like last time. And that made Oikawa’s blood boil more than anything. 

“Oikawa” Iwaizumi’s voice is what snapped the captain from his villainous thoughts. He finally turned around and walked to the edge of the court. The digital scoreboard mocking him in the corner. He wished he could throw his shoe at it. But it didn’t matter now as he back was toward it as he was forced into a bow. 

It was the smallest bow, and he didn’t even say thank you. His mind was running at a million miles an hour. Thoughts and ideas came and went in a flash that he couldn’t focus on what he was even doing. The rest of the ‘thank yous’ were a blur and he didn’t realize that he was at the awards ceremony until music started playing again and an older man with a microphone started talking.   
The ceremony lasted forever. Cameras flashed and reporters for the local news were writing in their little notebooks. Their focus on Siritorizawa. 

To only Shiratorizawa.

Shittyorizawa sounded like a more fitting name for the school.

His anger seemed to climb when the trophies were handed to Shiratorizawa. To that stupid tall ace, and his lanky co-captain. They were going to Nationals. And Aoba Johsai was going back home, with a ‘better luck next time’ medal wrapped around their necks. 

He could see it now. The paper will have the title say something like: “Representing Manji For the Fifth Year in a Row”. Then it would spend the whole front page praising Shiratorizawa for their “stunning” win against Aoba Johsai. When you flip to page three, where the story continues; there will be a small paragraph about himself and his team. How they failed against Shittyorizawa and how they have been trying for years to make it to nationals.

They would make Oikawa look like an idiot. Just like last year. 

Just like last year.

Oikawa didn’t want to think about last year. Because the outcome was just the same. Aoba Johsai standing next to Shiratorizawa. Watching them except their trophy and their medals. The team on the front page. The cameras and the attention on the. And Aoba Johsai goes some with nothing.

And he is sick of it. 

Oikawa was silent for the rest of the night. He was the first to pack up, the first to change, and the first to leave the stadium. His team trailed in pairs behind him. They kept their distance from Oikawa, who sat in the very back of the bus. Even Iwaizumi, who always sits next to Oikawa, occupied a seat in the middle of the bus.

The ride home was quiet too, save for the quiet banter between Matsukawa and Hanamaki. When the bus finally stopped back at the school. Oikawa waited for everyone to get out of the bus before for him to even stand up. Iwaizumi stood up and looked over. They locked eyes. It was then that Oikawa felt the tears run down his cheeks.

“Common you big baby, let’s go,” Oikawa stood up, his finger immediately started to fiddle with the string. It had become second nature to feel for the string. The brunette followed his childhood friend off the bus and into the locker room. Oikawa stopped at his locker, Iwaizumi passed him. 

“There is still next time” the captain froze. The door of his locker swinging open, almost hitting Kindaichi, who was silently getting dressed. 

There is still next time.

“What next time Iwaizumi? It’s over, there is no next time” Iwaizumi stopped what he was doing. He locked eyes with him. He knew very well that Iawizumi hadn't heard his full name from Oikawa since elementary school. Hearing it now shocked him.

“The prelemps, right before graduation”, he mentioned slowly, “We’ve done it every year you dummy. We have always done it, we still have that” Oikawa scoffed.

“Next time” Oikawa started laughing, the locker room fell silent “‘next time’. We have been saying ‘next time’ for the past two years. This was our next time” tears streamed down his face as his voice echoed through the locker room. He made a tight fist, and he aggressively kept tugging on the string. “Our ‘next times’ are over”.

“Quit being stupid, they are not. You are getting worked up over nothing. Yes, it is sad that we lost today's game. But there is still that tournament. We can do it ‘next time.’”

“No Iwaizumi. It’s over. I have worked hard for this. This team has been practicing and has been perfected for this very game. This game was the chance to prove to everyone in the Miyagi prefecture that Aoba Johsai was good enough to go to nationals this year. That I was good enough to go to nationals this year” Oikawa let the tears fall. Iwaizumi turned away from him. And the team finished changing in silence. The brunette couldn’t stop tugging on the string. It had become a habit once he had gotten used to living with it. 

One by one, the rest of his team left the locker room. Iwaizumi was the last. He had been on his phone for a good chunk of the time. Oikawa had noticed the frequent texting he had been doing since his little outburst to what feels like ages ago. Iwaizumi put his track jacket on and closed his locker.

Oikawa was still in his uniform. He had been sitting on the bench the whole time. Silently crying. Now he was staring into his locker, having lost sense of time and direction since. He didn’t even realize that his childhood friend had left until he heard the door close behind him. Oikawa sighed and wiped off the tears left on his cheeks before finally getting dressed. 

It took him a lot quicker to get dressed than it normally did. The silence made him realize how exhausted he really was. All that was on his mind was how he was going to go home, take a quick bath, and bury himself under his fluffy blankets.

At that moment nothing else mattered. Except for the silver-haired setter who greeted him when he walked out of the locker room. Iwaizumi was standing next to him. They were having a quiet conversation. The string’s tugging made the Karasuno third-year look over at him. Oikawa didn’t even notice that he was here. He would usually tell because the string would tug and pull. He guessed that he was so tired that he didn’t even feel it. But it didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was Sugawara Koushi, his soulmate, traveled over the mountains at an ungodly hour to be here at Aoba Johsai. He wore the smallest smile on his face, and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile back.

“Suga, what are you doing here?” He could only ask, Suga glanced over at Iwaizumi.

“I wanted to see you” Sugawara was lying, and Oikawa could see right through it. There was no reason for him to be here right now. The fact that Iawizumi was still here as well proved his suspicions. Iwaizumi must have texted Sugawara about his little psychotic episode in the locker room.

Oikawa scoffed and threw his bag over his shoulder. “Well here I am. I am going home. Goodnight” Oikawa started walking away. He could hear Iwaizumi whisper something to Sugawara. He didn’t care what he said to him, he just wanted to go home.

“Oikawa” Sugawara called out for him. He could hear his footsteps behind him get louder and louder as he jogged up to walk beside Oikawa. The brunette kept going, getting more and more irritated that he was there. He couldn’t believe that Iwaizumi called him over here to talk with him. “Oikawa stop, listen to me” he stopped.

“Why are you here?” He asked again. He just wanted to hear how he was called over by his childhood friend. How he was just here to console the captain.

“I watched your game. I came to see you. I felt the string tugging,” he held up his hand, “you were upset” Oikawa scoffed and shook his head.

“That is a load of shit. Iwaizumi called you didn’t he. Because I had a meltdown in the locker room. Just so you could come over here and calm me down. I am calm now, you can go home” Oikawa continued down the sidewalk. Sugawara didn’t follow.

“Iwaizumi didn’t text me. I texted him” Oikawa stopped. He turned around and Sugawara held out his phone. He pushed a few buttons on his little flip phone and cleared his throat. “18:24. Me. ‘Hey Iwaizumi-san. I watched your game. I am sorry that you guys lost. I was wondering if Oikawa was okay. He looked pretty upset.

'18:26. Iwaizumi. Hey Sugawara-san. No, he is not doing very well. He has been quiet for a minute. He kind of lost it in the locker room. 

'18:29. Me. Would it be okay if I came over?

'18:33. Iwaizumi. That would be a good idea” Sugawara stopped and took a deep breath. He flipped his phone closed and stuffed it in his pocket. “I got his number during a study session a while ago” Sugawara stared at Oikawa, as if he was studying him.

Oikawa didn’t say anything. It took a second for him to realize the tears that started to run down his face once again. He was wrong. He didn’t know what shocked him more, the fact that Sugawara took the train all the way over just to see him, because of what he felt from the string. Or the fact that Iwaizumi didn’t text Sugawara. Either way, it still made the captain cry.

“Thank you, Suga-chan” he sniffled. Sugawara Koushi, his soulmate. Came over and wrapped his arms around the brunette. Oikawa couldn’t help but hug back. He couldn’t help squeezing the short setter.

They were in that hug longer than the both of them thought. Oikawa couldn’t seem to let go. He didn’t realize how much he needed this hug until he received it. He hasn't hugged anyone in years.   
Hugging his soulmate made it even more special then it did. The whole time his heart had been pounding. Sugawara must have been uncomfortable, but he didn’t say a word. He just held on to Oikawa, and it made it all the better. When they finally let go. Oikawa went to dry his tears. Sugawara pulled out a tissue from his backpack and handed it to Oikawa, who took it with a small thank you.

“If it makes you feel better, you still have the pre-lems to look forward to… if you are going to do that” Oikawa locked eyes with him. 

There is still another time.

Just like what Iwaizumi said a few minutes ago. “You are still going to play. Right?”

Next Time.

Oikawa gave his soulmate a small smile. “Yeah. I will be there.”

“Good. I was worried for a second that I didn’t have another opportunity to kick your ass again” Sugawara laughed as he nudged the taller setter with his elbow.

Oikawa let out a small chuckle. They started walking again. Together this time. “There is still next time,” Oikawa said under his breath.

“Yeah” Sugawara agreed. “I am starving, are there any places around here that I can eat? I am craving ramen” Sugawara’s stomach growled loudly. Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh.

“There is a nice outdoor ramen place around the corner that I go to a lot,” Sugawara followed Oikawa in silence. The shorter male trailed beside the brunette. He couldn’t help but watch the third-year next to him. How he was trying to act like he didn’t just have a breakdown just a second ago. His tear-stained face was focused on the road in front of him. His eyes were still red and puffy. He tried to hide his face by flipping up the collar of his track jacket, but it didn’t do enough to cover his eyes.

The brunette looked over and took notice of what Sugawara was doing and scoffed. “I’m fine Suga-chan,” it was a blatant lie, but he let it slide this time. They both turned the corner and continued walking down the outdoor market strip. Sugawara hasn't been to this part of the town, but it was a nice and secluded part. It was quiet and bright with neon signs and small signs that directed shoppers to little antique stores and restaurants. “It's just over here” Oikawa directed Sugawara across the street and to the shop.

It was a small little outdoor ramen place. It occupied a spot in between a comic book shop and a clothing store. And the decor of the place was plain and simple, like eerie other ramen places Sugawara had been to before. But there was a charm to it, the rec trim and the red Kanji characters made it stand out in the little strip.

Oikawa moved the banners away, sat down on a stool toward the end and Sugawara took the one next to him. They were the only customers there, which Sugawara was grateful for. He could use this time to get closer to Oikawa. Another step to strengthen and build onto their interesting relationship.

Sugawara was about to say something to Oikawa when a boisterous loud man walked up to the both of them. He was an older man, about the same age as Coach Ukai. He had on a red apron which had a white word on the front in English that said ‘I Love Ramen’. His dark hair was pulled back into a bun and he had the biggest smile on his face when he stood infront of the two. “Oikawa Tooru!,” He practically shouts out as he leans against the back counter, “my favorite volleyball captain where are the boys?” He looked straight at Sugawara, then down the counter to state the obvious that it was empty. Oikawa only laughed at what the man said.

“Hello Noguchi, unfortunately it is just us me today. The boys were getting tired of me. So I brought along the only one who could tolerate me,” Oikawa pointed toward who was sitting next to him. Noguchi laughed.

“Well screw them. I will charge them extra next time they come in. I haven’t seen you around. Are you from around here?” Noguchi was talking to him, but the way he spoke was so informal. Sugawara had never been to a place where the workers spoke informally. It almost shocked Sugawara, but Oikawa was also speaking to him informally. He seemed to come here a lot more than Sugawara originally thought.

“Sugawara Koushi, from Karasuno,” Sugawara chose to use his school name as location instead of his town name.

“Karasuno huh? I haven’t heard that name in a while, it is nice to meet you Sugawara-chan. I am Noguchi. Anyways, you want the regular Oikawa? And what do you want?” Oikawa nodded to his question and Sugawara paused. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t think about what he was about to order.

“I’ll just have what he is having,” Sugawara said without even thinking. Noguchi nodded and walked off, shouting their order to the chefs.

“Are you sure you can take it Suga-chan? My dish is a little spicy,” the Karasuno setter smiled.

“Are you kidding? I love spicy food,” they shared a look before laughing.

“I never knew that about you Suga-chan,” he said once he was done laughing.

“I am surprised you don’t. I always order something spicy when we get food together,” Oikawa paused to think about it. They didn’t order food together often, but when he did. He did notice that they all had some spice to them.

“What else do I not know about Suga-chan?” Sugawara smiled at the question. 

“Well, a lot actually. My favorite color is light blue. My favorite season is spring, and I want to go to college to be a teacher,” Oikawa smiles. It is genuine, and it makes the shorter setter’s heart leap.

“Those things fit you so well,” Sugawara’s heart skipped a beat. He swore that it sounded like he was flirting with him. The tone he used and the way he looked at him suggested that he was. Sugawara couldn’t help but count it.

“What about you Oikawa?”

“Since you asked. My favorite color is forest green. My favorite season is summer, and I want to be a professional volleyball player,” it was Sugawara’s turn to smile.

“Is it weird to say that your favorites fit you so well?” Sugawara asked, smiling. Oikawa’s cheeks started to feel warm as he looked away from Sugawara. And Oikawa had to pray to the gods for saving him because the ramen was brought out and set infront of them.

“Two spicy miso ramen, enjoy” he bowed and walked off. 

Both Oikawa and Sugawara picked up the pair of chopsticks beside them. They clapped their hands together, giving their thanks for the meal before digging in. Sugawara only took one bite of chicken to realize that Oikawa’s version of spicy was way different than what Sugawara was thinking. It was mild. Very mild. To the point where Sugawara couldn’t taste the spice.

Sugawara gave him a look before reaching for the spice and dumping it into the bowl. Oikawa stopped eating to take notice of his soulmate and what he was doing. Sugawara put it down, finally satisfied with the amount of spice before mixing it in. “What are you doing?”

“Oikawa, you are a sissy. You think this is spicy?” Sugawara slurped his noodles and looked over to him. “This is much better.”

“Sissy?! I’m not a sissy. I like spice, what you like is cancerous. Inhuman!” Sugawara rolled his eyes, ignoring his shrieking as he slurped more of his noodles. “You scare me Suga-chan,” he whispered going back to eating his own noodles.

For the most part, they ate in silence. Well, as silent as you can get from eating a bowl of ramen. Noguchi was glad to hear them both enjoying the ramen, by how loud they slurp their noodles. And when they were finally finished, he was quick to collect the empty bowls. “How much do I owe you Noguchi?” Oikawa asked, digging out his money bag. Sugawara was about to as well.

“Nothing. It is on the house. You played a hard game on the court today. It was very entertaining. Keeping me and the boys entertained is payment enough,” the man laughed, referring to his co-workers who looked up and waved to the two. Oikawa sighed, putting the bag away. 

“Well. There is no use fighting with him,” Oikawa whispered as he got up from his chair, Sugawara followed. They both thanked everyone behind the counter before heading off. By now it was late, and Sugawara needed to get home. And it seemed that Oikawa understood because he was leading him the way they came.

The walk was quiet as well. Sugawara was not used to this version of his soulmate. He was always the talkative of the two. Always having something to say. He was probably still upset about the game. “So. summer break is coming up. Which means that we have more free time” Sugawara said. Trying to get Oikawa’s bad mood to change. 

“Yeah. Which means that summer exams are coming up. And college applications too,” Sugawara didn’t forget about the exams. The exams are going to be a challenge. They will be busy, very busy. So much so that it would be almost impossible for them to meet up. “But after that. Yes, there will be a lot of free time. We can do something during the break if you would like. I have a few things that would be fun for us to do” Sugawara whipped his head to face his soulmate.

“Stuff to do. Like a date?” Oikawa looked over at him and smiled.

“Yeah. Like a date.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took WAY longer than I had expected. I was supposed to post this chapter a week ago, but ya know. Shit happens. I will try not to do it again. This chapter was a little rushed and I am sorry about that.  
> SO. I re-wrote this chapter six times, I had trouble coming up with something. I have the whole thing planned out, but this part kind of threw me off. Anyways. I am glad that it is done, I can fix things up later. But I don't wish to keep you guys waiting forever. So, enjoy.. UWU

Oikawa left his last class feeling relieved. Summer exams were finally over and he couldn’t be more satisfied. The brunette smiled when he spotted his childhood friend exit his home room They stood together in a hall full of classmates. Summer break had just begun. All they needed to do now was participate in their last official practice. Then, it was freedom. Not that Oikawa would stop playing volleyball this summer. There was a list of things he needed to improve on. 

Finals week had always been stressful. It was even more so for the setter,who had been both working hard on his exams, and volleyball. Plus the fact that he needed to make time to meet up with his soulmate at least once during the busy schedule. Which was easier said than done. 

Oikawa did set up multiple study sessions during the week. And it came as a surprise when Sugawara declined. Not only to one, but all of them. And that put them both in a bad spot. Of course Oikawa was irritated, the painkillers weren't doing anything for him anymore by the middle of the week and he could feel the pain. Upping the dosage was not a good idea. But he had to do it. 

He couldn't stay mad at Sugawara though. When they found time to meet up. Sugawara couldn't stop apologising. He thought it was a better idea to stay at home and study because he would have been studying for the time he was going to waste taking the train over there. His coffee consumption was getting bad again. Oikawa had to put a stop to his order when he asked for six shots in his already sugary coffee. 

Sugawara looked tired. His bruised eyelids were just the physical cues that he hadn't been getting much sleep. That short coffee meetup, the silver-haired setter spent most of his time trailing off into silence when he was talking about his exam. Or about anything in general. Sometimes, he wouldn’t even hear what the brunette had to say. 

And Oikawa took it upon himself to tell him to get some sleep. It was strange telling him that. His soulmate was older than him. But Oikawa was left with a surprise attack from Sugawara when he told Oikawa to get some sleep. “You look tired. Go home and take a nap,” and the captain didn’t expect that response at all. 

He wasn’t wrong. When Oikawa got home from that meetup, he began to feel drowsy, and he passed out on the edge of his bed, his school uniform still on.

He was excited now. Because the last bell just rang, and he didn’t have to worry about school for a good month and a half. Just volleyball, and his soulmate. No fangirls, no homework, nothing.   
But he just couldn’t end spring semester without his fangirls chasing him down the hall. Iwaizumi followed far behind. Oikawa found himself hiding behind the club door, already sweating. 

“I hope you didn’t use all of your energy on your fangirls” Iwaizumi walked into the club room moments later. 

“No. I didn’t. But thank you for the concern Iwa-chan” he caught his short friend rolling his eyes. Oikawa quickly got dressed and met the rest of his team out on the court. 

…

“Great job today, I hope you all have a good summer break!” Oikawa chanted over the many voices in the club room. For the first time in months, the captain was the first to finish getting dressed. Everyone seemed to stop and look up at their captain. Oikawa took notice and raised an eyebrow. “Why are all of you looking at me?”

“We are confused as to why you wished us a good summer break” called out Kendaichi who was just now taking his shirt off. 

“Yeah, congratulations for finally getting the stick out of your ass” Iwaizumi patted Oikawa on the back and the rest of Seijoh started laughing. 

“Iwa-chan I have never had a stick up my ass to begin with,” Oikawa shreaked putting his hand over his heart.

“Sure,” Iwaizumi spoke in a whisper, “you have been very tense since you got into the situation with Sugawara and everyone has taken notice” Oikawa stared at the shorter ace before looking around the room. Everyone seemed to go about their business ignoring the brunette. 

“I don’t believe you. I have always been a nice captain” denied Oikawa who was heading out of the locker room with Iwaizumi, who just grumbled. 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that Shittykawa,” Oikawa scoffed at the nickname. 

“Well, I am glad something put you in a good mood Oikawa-san. I hope you have a good summer break as well” Kendaichi called out to Oikawa, who turned around and waved to his underclassmen.

“See, I told you that they have noticed,” said Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa waved him off and walked ahead of the ace. The brunette looked down at the red bow on his thumb. The string was trailing behind him. The thought about the other person with the string made Oikawa feel nervous. He was going to take Sugawara Koushi on a date.

Their very first date. 

Oikawa had been on a date before. But it was mostly with girls who begged him to go out. And with those type of dates, it was the girls who picked the time and place, the only thing he would do is show up. This was the first time that he would pick the time and place. Not only that; but it was the first date he would be accompanied with another male. So picking anything would be harder for him. 

What do guys like to do? Would picking a certain place kill the mood? What would be the appropriate place to take a guy? Those thoughts swimmed in his head on the walk home. Sugawara Koushi wasn’t really a picky person. Any time he had asked to meet up, he never complained or objected to a place. So this should be an easy decision. But none of the times they had gotten together was it ever considered a date. 

It was a meet up. A get together forced by the curse. But this time is different. This time they will get together for more than just the curse. And it was nerve wracking. Oikawa was starting to regret being the one to pick the time and place. He didn’t know what to do. The meetup had to be special. It was a date. 

Oikawa spent all night thinking about it. He had been sitting in front of his computer looking over things to do around Japan. Festivals, museums, cafes, hiking, tourist traps, restaurants, swimming (Oikawa assumed Sugawara knew how to swim). It started to overwhelm him to the point where he did nothing but stare at a blank screen. 

He didn’t know what to do. And Sugawara was waiting for a response from him. Oikawa told the silver-haired boy that he was going to have everything planned out by the end of the day. And the day was almost over. 

He could just lie, and make up something on the spot. He could always change it later. He picked up his phone and pulled up Sugawara’s contact. He was about to text him, when he sighed and put it down. He decided against the idea. Sugawara gets antsy when he is on time, and changing the time and date would just make him nervous. 

That was a quirk that Sugawara had that he likes to hide. It took Oikawa a whole week to take notice of it. It was when he was late one day and noticed how the Karasuno setter stared into his phone, deeply consecrated while tapping his foot in a pace that could only be compared to a rabbit’s.

Oikawa just decided on meeting up after volleyball practice on the platform. He decided that if they were to meet up and he decided on a place to go, it would be easier to get on the appropriate train then having to wait. He picked the phone back up and texted Sugawara. When he pressed send he leaned back into his chair and waited. It didn’t take long for Sugawara to respond, but when he did it was ‘Sounds good’ and a smiley face next to it. 

Now the date was halfway planned. Oikawa closed his laptop and layed down on his bed. He was still wide awake, deep in thought. He had no intention of going to bed this early, as it was only nine. So staring up at the ceiling was his only go to at the moment. He could probably start on his summer homework. Even if it was due when they go back in September. But he decided against the idea. He had decided the date would be two days from now, after volleyball practice. By then he would have to have come up with a place to go to. He was sure of it.

When the day finally came, Oikawa was more nervous than he had been in years. Volleyball practice was over and he was now in the locker rooms changing. Everyone on the team had noticed Oikawa’s behavior change. Even the coach took notice. It was all because the captain himself did not stop and say hi to the devoted fans outside the gym. He didn’t even look their way. 

“What’s got you in a mood?” Iwaizumi asked when they walked into the gym. The girls started whining outside. Oikawa jolted when he heard his friend. 

“I have a date today…” Oikawa trailed off and Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. 

“Really?”

“Yeah” and that is what Oikawa left the conversation at. 

Oikawa showed up to the train station a half an hour early. And the only thing he did during that time was sit around and fiddle with the string. He had been regretting what he had chosen to wear for the date. He wished he wore something a little nicer since it was a DATE. Plus the fact that it was extremely hot outside and was dying. He started to sweat in his black jacket and had to take it off. He looked at himself to make sure the sweat didn’t show on his white button up. 

He was sure that this date was going to fail, and his soulmate didn’t even show up yet. He knew he should of wore something nice and more comfortable, the weather man said that it would be hot today. And he thought it would be fine. At least it wasn’t going to rain today. It had been raining all last week, so he was blessed about one thing going his way today.

The brunette heart started to race once the next train rolled up. The string started tugging once it pulled up a stop. Oikawa moved to stand in front of one of the many doors, the string was tugging harder once they slid open and people started to flood out. He looked around for silver hair. He was pretty tall so he could cover more ground. 

He got a little nervous the longer he looked. He couldn’t see him. And he swore that the Karasuno setter was on that train. But he could still feel the string tugging. Suddenly, he felt it stop. Oikawa looked down at it and then he felt something poke his back. His heart stopped and relief flowed through him as he turned around and looked down at the one person he had been looking for. “Miss me?” Said Sugawara and Oikawa smiled. 

He was glad that he didn’t change into something nicer. Sugawara was wearing a plain outfit as well. Simple collar shirt and flowy black pants. “Hardly. I am pretty sure it is you that was missing me,” Sugawara raised an eyebrow and lightly punched the brunette in the arm.

“Hardly” he said back in a teasing manner while smiling. 

“Well, do you want to get something to drink before we get on the next train? It will be here in about ten minutes.”

“Train? Where are we going?” 

“A place. Do you want something?” Sugawara stared at Oikawa for a second, narrowing his eyes before nodding. “I’m not telling you where we are going Suga-chan,” Oikawa could hear Sugawara sigh behind him. He held in a laugh as the boy behind him started to tug on the string. 

“Well. I would have liked to have known at least where we were going so I could have dressed appropriately. You didn’t give me any details except a time and a location” Sugawara said while walking beside the tall brunette. Oikawa stopped and turned toward him. Sugawara stopped too . His eyes trailed down to his shoes, and back up to his face which seemed to have a shade of red by his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry Suga-chan. You look fine” he turned around and kept on walking. It took a second for Sugawara to catch up with Oikawa, and when he did, his face was even more red.

Sugawara wanted to say something, but decided against it. At this point he didn’t know if Oikawa was flirting with him, or just teasing. He was pretty sure it was teasing. 

The coffee shop was empty. Which was good because they needed to hurry. Sugawara ordered something other than coffee this time. A simple green ice tea. Oikawa gave Sugawara a weird look for that. “I didn’t feel like coffee today,” he explained and Oikawa nodded.

The brunette ordered the same, and when they went to pay, Oikawa took out his wallet and slapped the money on the counter. Paying for both. “Umm. No you are not paying for mine” Sugawara took his wallet out from his shoulder bag to pay for his. The brunette stopped him. 

“I am paying. My treat.”

“No. Let me pay,” Sugawara was going to take the money off the counter when the brunette grabbed his hand. Sugawara stopped when Oikawa leaded in, he could feel the setter’s breath in his ear and his face started to get hot once again. 

His heart stopped once he spoke into his ear. “I was the one who said I would take you on a date. So as the one who is hosting this date, I will be paying for everything” Oikawa stood back up and smiled,”but if you insist on paying that is fine too.” 

Sugawara accepted his kindness and put his money away. He blushed even harder once he made eye contact with the barista. “I am sorry you had to see that,” Sugawara apologized, giving a quick bow before retreating next to Oikawa. And seeing Sugawara flustered like that made Oikawa smile. 

When they got their drink they had only a minute to get to the station. Sugawara grabbed his drink first and took off down the street. Oikawa took it as a challenge, grabbing his drink and chasing off after the Karasuno setter. He was fast, the captain could admit that. Sugawara was the first to scan his key card, it peeped and Sugawara struggled to try it again. Oikawa took that as an advantage, picking up the pace. He reached the scanner by the time Sugawara got his unlocked. He screamed and laughed once Oikawa got his out and scanned the card. He got it on the first try. “NO FAIR!” Sugawara screamed, running down the platform. 

Sugawara stopped by a pillar, he bent down, gasping for breath. Oikawa stopped next to him, breathing just as heavily as he did. Sugawara looked up and started laughing. “I win you bitch,” Oikawa laughed as well. 

“Nuh uh. You stopped at the wrong platform dumbass Suga-chan,” Sugawara stood up straight, Oikawa was still catching his breath. Once he did, the train was coming in, and Oikawa took Sugawara’s wrist and walked over to another platform. The train was still there at least. They both hopped on and the doors closed behind them.

“See. I win” Sugawara glared at Oikawa. The train started moving and both boys found empty seats by the doors. Sugawara was the first to take a sip, he leaned against the seat and relaxed. The brunette was still catching his breath. 

“I would still like to know where we are going,” said the silver-haired boy. Oikawa wanted to laugh.

“We will be there sooner than later,” said Oikawa. And the groan coming from the person next to him almost made him laugh. The brunette sat back and took a sip of his own tea. He wasn’t feeling nervous anymore. He could say that the date was going smoothly so far. Sugawara was not picky, which was nice considering the dates he went on in the past were hard to follow. It was almost like a breath of fresh air. He strongly believed that the place he chose was perfect for the both of them. It was the perfect opportunity to get to know his soulmate as well as having a bit of fun. 

…

Both of their green tea had been finished by the time the train reached its stop. Oikawa said nothing as he jumped up and dragged Sugawara by the wrist off the train when the doors opened. The sound of his protests were drowned out by the speaker overhead, telling people where they are and when the next train will arrive. 

It was much busier here then it was back home. People walked back and forth between the stations. Some even stopped to stare at the two young men running between the crowds. “Oikawa!” Sugawara shouted behind him, but he didn’t seem to care. “Are we in Sendai!?” The male behind him breathed out. When they turned the corner to the main street did Oikawa stop. 

“Yes. The surprise is that we are going to the park. There is an event happening that I wanted to take you to.” 

“An event…” Sugawara echoed his mind racing, his heart pounding. Oikawa dragged him to the city to go to an event. He had thought about this. He took the time to think about where he should go.

If Sugawara was being honest, he thought their first date would be out to dinner, or a walk around the park while he brought his volleyball to practice. Sugawara wouldn’t have minded though, Oikawa was putting effort into those things. But the thought ever crossed his mind that he would be this extra, let alone put any thought to this date. It was their first date after all. So he assumed that they would be doing something in their area. 

Oikawa was making this date special. Their first date. He paid for his drink this morning, and he took him to the city. Sugawara would have never guessed. And his heart didn’t stop racing at the thought. 

“Common, the park is not that far away,” Oikawa had his phone in his hand. And he could see that his GPS was pulled up. Sugawara smiled and threw his empty cup away in the nearest trash can and they both headed to the park, side-by-side. 

“You know I would have been fine with just dinner, right?” The Karasuno setter said after a walk in silence. The brunette looked down at him, then back to his phone.

“Yeah,” was all he managed to say. Sugawara’s jaw dropped when they entered the park. People, booths, banners, lanterns, were everywhere. He couldn’t help but focus on a brightly colored banner at the front of them. Which had times and dates for the firework show. He looked over to Oikawa who was smiling like an idiot. 

“You took me to the fireworks festival?” He asked and the brunette started laughing. “YOU TOOK ME TO A FESTIVAL?!?” He couldn’t believe it. His first date EVER, was a festival. Usually couples took their dates to one of these at the third or fourth date. But this was his FIRST. 

“I kind of went a little overboard, don’t you think Suga-chan?”

“Overboard? What you did is extra as fuck!”

“It is rude to cuss in public Suga-chan” Sugawara covered his mouth after that and looked around, hoping no little child heard him. Then he uncovered his mouth and sighed. 

“Nobody heard me.”

“Are you sure? Because that kid is giving you a look,” the Karasuno setter whipped his head around and looked at where his soulmate was looking. The male frowned when he saw nothing and turned around to punch Oikawa in the shoulder. “He wasn’t looking at me you idiot,” Oikawa jokingly winced as he pushed the silver-haired boy away from him. 

“Yes he was!” Oikawa laughed and winked at the Karsuno setter as he took off down the stairs and into the crowd, Sugawara took off after him. It didn’t take long for Sugawara to lose sight of the tall captain. The older setter slowed to a stop once he was in the mix of people and booths. He had lost his escort in the chaos of the event. The string on his thumb started tugging, he was a little far away. He looked down and did what he always did when trying to find Oikawa. He followed the string. 

It led him down the street of booths and through a crowd of people. The string seemed to move and stop at a certain tent. The base was red. Banners covered all of it and in the front, a display of different colored candies and treats. The person who stood next to him was Oikawa, who was examining all the choices in front of him. The guy behind the stand was watching the brunette closely, hoping he would buy something from him. 

Oikawa finally took notice of Sugawara when the string stopped tugging. He smiled down at him and looked back over at the treats. “Sorry. I got hungry. Do you want anything Suga-chan?” He looked back down at the shorter setter. It was Sugawara’s turn to look at everything displayed in front of him. 

In truth, he was getting a little hungry. He hadn't eaten since this morning. And that was before practice. But he didn’t want Oikawa to pay for his meal. Yes it was just a small snack, but he had already paid for his tea, so he didn’t want Oikawa to pay for the rest. So Sugawara pretended to look and then shook his head. 

“Are you sure Suga-chan?” Sugawara nodded “Alright. I will have two anmitsu and five mizu manju please” the man nodded and started to make the deserts. Sugawara stared at Oikawa as he took his wallet out of his bag. 

“Why do you need two?”

“I saw you staring at the anmitsu for a little longer than the rest. So you must have been interested in it. Or at least hungry for it. Is it not what you wanted?” Sugawara stared at him in disbelief. 

“Oikawa,” Sugawara almost whined. 

“Did you not want it, Suga-chan?” His focus was now completely on him. His head tilted and his eyebrow raised. The pose was adorable, Sugawara could admit. But he wouldn’t let Oikawa know as he sighed. 

“I do… but at least let me pay for it” Oikawa folded his arms. 

“Nuh uh, Suga-chan. I told you I was paying for everything today,” he leaned in close to the silver-haired boy, “You can pay me back with a second date” he said the last part in a whisper. Sugawara shivered, his heartbeat quickened. 

The setter was teasing him, he had to be. This had been the first time he had ever seen Oikawa this ‘flirty’, at least to him. Oikawa has never been like this around him. It would make sense though, they were on a date after all. But this new version of Oikawa was strange. He was more outgoing and relaxed, and definitely more friendly. 

And Sugawara liked it. 

The Karasuno setter let the captain pay. It was a relief that it wasn’t too expensive (in which Sugawara would have a cow). They decided to eat together on a bench behind the booths. It was less crowded and they could finally hear what the other was saying without yelling. The desserts were delicious, and Oikawa seemed to have more fun eating it than Sugawara did, which was a hilarious sight to see. Especially since he got jelly on his nose. 

As it got darker, the boys spent the rest of the time down the strip. Oikawa had to stop and play a game at one point. The booth was space themed and the biggest prize was an alien plushie. Sugawara had to laugh as the captain focused so hard on winning it. He had lost twice before finally getting the thing, and when he finally won, he looked like the happiest person on Earth. He stepped off to the side to take selfie upon selfie with it, he even dragged Sugawara in for a few as well. He wouldn’t stop talking about it, even when they walked past the strip and into the field to watch the show. Sugawara walked and listened to every word, about space and about what was out there. Everything. He even looked up and pointed out galaxies and constellations Sugawara haven't cared about until now. 

“Why don’t you become an astronomer?” Sugawara asked when they hiked up a trail and onto an empty hill. They had both agreed it was the best place to watch the fireworks. Oikawa became silent for a moment, and the short setter almost regretted asking that.

“Volleyball is my passion. I had enjoyed the sport ever since my father introduced it to me as a boy. I want to be the best so one day my father will watch me on TV like he did many years ago,” Sugawara looked over at him. 

“Does he still like to watch volleyball?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t seen him in a long time. My parents split when I was in middle school. I haven’t seen him since,” Sugawara watched as Oikawa looked down at the grass. He had been seeing a whole new side of Oikawa this whole date. And he had been surprised once again with another side he hadn't seen yet. 

It was his vulnerable side. A side hidden by his flamboyant and cocky personality. And Sugawara had access to it. He was opening his heart to him, and Sugawara started to panic. Of course he was happy about it, overjoyed in face, but scared. He didn’t want to say something to hurt him, especially since their relationship was growing stronger. So he stayed silent for a moment, coming up with ways to say something without hurting Oikawa.

“Shit you, not on TV? Why wouldn’t you be? You are scary and unpredictable on the court. You are like a dice, you don’t know what number you are going to get until it stops rolling. And by then the play is already over” Oikawa looked at Sugawara, and he could see the emotions trapped behind his beautiful brown eyes “but being an astronomer would be cool too. The volleyball player and the astronomer. Full time volleyball player, part time star scientist. The Oikawa mix,” Oikawa laughed at that, it was a small laugh, but a laugh none of the less. 

By then the fireworks had begun and the night sky was brightened by colorful explosions. By then the boys brought their attention to them, but it didn’t stop Sugawara from feeling a hand lay on top of his. The setter looked down, and up at the brunette next to him. His cheeks grew hot. The boy next to him didn’t seem to notice the stare.

Oikawa Tooru was holding his hand. 

“Thank you. Sugawara” that was the first time the brunette had ever called him by his full name. Sugawara’s heart pounded in his chest when he grabbed and squeezed his soulmate’s hand. And in the midst of silence, did they watch the rest of the firework show.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way to long. I apologies for it taking forever to get out. I wanted this chapter out way earlier, but I couldn't have the time to write. This did come out very 'first drafty' and I am sorry for that. I will go back and re-write it once I have the time.   
> Thank you all for the wait. Thank you all for the support you have given this. I didn't ever think it would get this much attention!   
> Love you all~!!!

Something in Oikawa had changed since their first date. Sugawara had started to notice. It had started small, something that Sugawara had to squint to notice. And as time went by, he noticed more and more. 

It started out with distance. Before, Oikawa kept his distance, a safe friendly distance. But after the date (It has only been about five days since), Oikawa has gotten closer. His shoulder had brushed against Sugawara a few times. And every time it has happened, his heart has fluttered. Even just a small bump with the shoulder, Sugawara’s heart would have done almost a million summersaults.

It is not just the closeness that is different, his personality seemed to have changed as well. That one seemed to be more noticeable as time went on. He had slowly stopped making negative comments. Sugawara had noticed especially when they met at the coffee shop one day and the barista made him the wrong drink. Oikawa would usually complain and pout about it, instead he commented that it was wrong, and didn’t even bother to do anything about it.

Second thing about his personality that changed was how talkative he became. He was usually never this talkative. When they got together he had always been quiet. Which Sugawara could understand because he hated being tied to a cursed string. But he had opened up more, and talked more about himself. That threw Sugawara off. He had never heard the brunette talk about himself, not ever. So learning about him was a moment that Sugawara held in his most precious memories.

Then there was the flirting. Oh so much flirting. It started out very subtly, to the point where Sugawara had to squint to see the flirtatious behavior of his soulmate. It started with little shoulder nudges and little jokes. Then it turned into joking. Sugawara never had guessed that Oikawa would be a joke flirt. But he was.  
And it made Sugawara’s heart flutter every single time.

Sugawara was in his usual spot with his usual order sitting across from his friends. His cheeks had been burning ever since he had met up with his friends for lunch after practice. They wanted to know everything about the date. Ever since Sugawara told them about it at practice, they haven’t stopped nagging him about it. Today both were a stretch. Asahi was more into it than Daichi. Asahi was asking all the questions and wanting to know every single detail, while Daichi sat in silence.

It was no secret that Daichi was not fond of the Seijoh setter. Then again not many people really liked him either. Even Sugawara didn’t like the setter at one point in time. The way that he talked to the shorter setter their first meeting made him so angry. He remembered it like it was yesterday. But that was a long time ago, and Oikawa was starting to change. Even so, Daichi still listened, and still smiled at his friend when he laughed and rehashed his date to his friends. 

“It seems like somebody has a crush on the captain of Aoba Johsai” Daichi teased and Sugawara’s heart started pounding. Sugawara cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his hair.   
“Isn’t it obvious? We are soulmates so eventually we will fall in love.” 

“Are you in love with him Sugawara?” Sugawara paused, looking down at his empty cup. He fiddled with the string. Did he love Oikawa? He never really thought about that. Of course that was the goal, but did this connection feel anything more than a crush. 

“I don’t know Asahi. We just started going on dates”, Sugawara swallowed, “and I am nervous to tell him about the summer camp. He almost got caught last time. And the camp is further away. I want to go to the camp, I really do. But this curse…” Sugawara trailed off and ran his fingers through his hair. Both of his friends stared at him. “This is going to be hard. And I don’t want him to get in trouble or travel this far to meet.” Sugawara had forgotten to tell Oikawa about the camp. At the end of their quarter, Takeda had harassed a few people into giving Karasuno a chance to practice with a bunch of teams in Tokyo. 

It would have been fine if it was for a day or two. But the fact that it was going to be two weeks was the issue. Oikawa and Sugawara both were in the illusion that they had the whole summer together. That finally school was put on pause, they would have more time to be together. That illusion was shattered once Sugawara remembered that at the end of the break, they had camp. Summer wasn’t that long. It was only a month and a half, then it was back to the routine. And that camp could ruin everything.

“Shit I forgot about the curse. I’m sorry Suga,” Sugawara shook his head and said that it was fine. 

“We can work something out,” Sugawara didn’t know if that reassurance was for his friends, or for himself. He leaned back and rested against the back of the chair. He would have to discuss the camp with Oikawa at some point. He really wanted to go to the camp. This would be a great opportunity to practice some new moves. It would also be a good time to get the coach's attention. If he worked hard enough, he could possibly get more time on the court. If it was impossible for Oikawa to meet up, then Sugawara would have to cancel. And that would definitely make him look bad. 

For the rest of the meet up, Sugawara drank his coffee in silence, wishing that his friends would help him drown out his thoughts. 

…

Oikawa and Sugawara met up the next day. Oikawa wanted to meet up and practice volleyball, which Sugawara can agree too. It was just the two of them in an empty field. Oikawa looked as good as he normally does. His hair neatly combed and full of product, his eyes sparkling. And he smiled when Sugawara saw him on the platform. He waited for him. That made Sugawara more nervous to tell him.

Sugawara had a plan to tell him. He was going to butter him up with compliments and whatever he could think of. Then suggest lunch, and at lunch he was going to tell him. 

But that plan went down the drain when they started practicing. They were doing simple toss and spike drills. Sugawara’s stomach was not feeling good by the third one, The guilt of his secret was getting too bad to bear. Oikawa took notice of his demeanor and stopped. “Are you alright Suga?” Sugawara felt his heart stop at that moment. At that moment, he couldn’t look his soulmate in the face. His eyes trailed to the ground as he tugged his shirt. 

“I am leaving at the end of summer. For… for…”, he swallowed, “Tokyo for a summer camp. I will be gone for two weeks,” the silence that followed was making Sugawara’s heart pound even harder. He was waiting for some sort of reaction from his soulmate. 

“You are? Oh thank the spirits for that,” Sugawara’s head shot up at that comment “I just so happened to be going to Tokyo” Sugawara’s eyes lit up. 

“You are?!” Sugawara shouted. He ignored the ball wheezing past him and bouncing across the open field. Oikawa laughed at his reaction, Sugawara joined him. 

“Yes. I got invited to Tokyo to a select camp thing. Apparently potential professional volleyball players go to it” Sugawara couldn’t believe his excitement when he heard it. 

“I am so proud of you, congratulations!” Oikawa blushed. Sugawara smiled brighter as the man in front of him hide his face in his hands. The shorter setter couldn’t help but think how cute he looked at that moment. 

“I am relieved,” Sugawara admitted after standing in silence for what seemed like a minute. Fate, for the first time, had been on their side. Fate was helping them out. This made their situation easier. They didn’t have to cancel nor travel very far to see each other. And they could continue to play volleyball, something they loved and held deer to them. 

“To be honest, me too. I was not going to hop anymore fences for you. That one time was already enough” Sugawara laughed. “Don’t laugh at me. I almost got caught!” Oikawa pointed, his face was still red from the last comment. 

They had continued to play until the sun was sitting at the top of the trees. Sugawara suggested dinner and they packed up their belongings and started heading down the street. Oikawa started talking about the camp while Sugawara stayed silent and listened. There was a slight skip when he walked and the silver haired setter couldn’t help but smile. He was excited about this camp. Not many players get the opportunity he was getting, and he was very honored about being a part of it. 

After a while, Sugawara started to pay more attention to Oikawa. He noticed how close the brunette was to him. A few times he had brushed against his shoulder, and once on his hand. Before the date, Oikawa would walk slightly ahead. He would be a few inches apart. His feet would slip sometimes and he would end up in the road. Now he was so close he might as well be holding Sugawara’s hand. That thought made him blush. 

He paid attention to his hair, and how he could see every stray hair, and how strands free from the gel, bounced freely on his head. He could finally see the flakes of gold in his chocolate brown eyes. He never noticed them before. They were invisible at a distance, but there they were. Sugawara was envious of that discovery. Compared to his hazel eyes, his soulmate’s were gorgeous. If Oikawa would let him, he would stare at them for hours, getting lost in the beautiful mix of the chocolate and gold universe. 

Then there was his lips. Sugawara didn’t know if he should be looking at them or not, but he couldn’t stop himself. His lips were a beautiful blush pink color. Any girl would be jealous of his natural lip color. There was also the lip shape. They were thin, but it didn’t stop them from standing out. Sugawara forgot what his lips tasted. What they felt like against his. And it would be a while before he would get to feel them again. 

It didn’t take a genius to understand why Oikawa had a big following. Everything about him was beautiful. He fit every girl's standards. A tall Japanese man with fluffy hair, beautiful eyes, and a big smile. And that man was Sugawara’s soulmate. He had a beautiful man all to himself. Fate picked him out just for him. And he couldn’t have asked for more. 

Oikawa's face changed in that moment Sugawara had been focused on him. One moment he was smiling, and then his face turned to an expression of shock as he stopped. Sugawara kept going, about to stop next to him. “SUGA!” Oikawa shouted. In a split second, Oikawa reached out, gripping Sugawara’s wrist and dragging him back. Sugawara bumped into the brunet's chest, watching in front of him as a car raced past them. Oikawa was breathing heavily, his hand still gripping Sugawara’s wrist. 

His wrist burned, his heart pounding. He was trying to process what just happened as a hand went through his hair. He had been so focused on Oikawa that he wasn’t paying attention to what was going on. That car could have hit him. And judging by that speed. He could have died. He felt Oikawa pet him, and he let him. Oikawa’s heart was pounding just as hard as his, if not even faster. The grip on his wrist was hurting, Oikawa’s grip was tight. 

“Oikawa. My wrist hurts,” Oikawa quickly loosened his grip and Sugawara turned around to face him. He couldn’t get a good look at him because he was pulled into the tightest hug. Oikawa squeezed him, his face digging into his neck. “Oikawa,” Sugawara stopped once the grip tightened. The brunette started to mumble incoherent things into his neck. The things he could hear sounded like English, he couldn’t tell. But he wrapped his arms around the taller setter, in an attempt to calm him down. Out of the both of them, Oikawa was the one who was the most shocked. “Oikawa I am okay. Thank you for saving me.” The brunette finally pulled away. He was quick to look over his soulmate, Sugawara couldn’t help but blush when he looked into his eyes. And there it was, the gold flakes, looking bigger than he last saw them.

“You need to pay attention. That light was red” he was referring to the walk light. Sugawara looked up at it and saw that it was indeed, red. 

“I am sorry,” was the only thing he could come up with to make the captain feel better. After a second, the brunette sighed and stood back up. 

“Just pay more attention next time,” and that was the last thing Oikawa had said to Sugawara for the rest of the night. Of course Oikawa talked, but that was when he ordered his dinner at the restaurant they had decided to go beforehand. 

Sugawara was scared to speak to him. Oikawa was upset, it was obvious to him and everybody else who approached them. It had been his fault. If he hadn’t been staring at Oikawa he would have noticed what was happening in front of him, and Oikawa wouldn’t be upset right now. His mistake had caused Oikawa to go quiet, and he hated it. Saying sorry a bunch of times would not make Oikawa feel better, and he knew that. So he stayed silent. 

He ordered coffee, something that he knew would taste disgusting with sushi, but he didn’t care. A sushi place should not have coffee on the menu. His hands were shaking. He wasn’t cold, it was very warm outside and in the restaurant. It was difficult to pick up sushi with his chopsticks from how hard he was shaking. Oikawa took notice of it, but said nothing.   
Even outside, after they ate and were heading back to the train station, Oikawa was acting alert. He kept an eye on the Karasuno setter the whole time. He even had his fingers on his wrist too, just in case he needed to grab it again. Sugawara had never seen Oikawa this antsy before. 

Come to think of it, antsy was not the word. This was different.

He was scared. 

It was understandable, Sugawara would be scared too. But the level Oikawa was at was a little extreme. At the crosswalk, he would grab his wrist. The grip was loose, but he could still feel it. And once they were at the entrance, they both stopped. Sugawara turned to face his soulmate, who looked tired. His hair was out of place, even with the gel, and his eyes were a deep brown, the gold flakes disappeared in the light. 

Sugawara sighed and bowed, getting as low as he could. “I apologies for what happened earlier. I didn’t mean to cause you so much stress. I will be more careful next time. I promise you. Just please forgive me” Sugawara stood up straight. Oikawa nodded and walked over to wrap his arms around Sugawara one last time. This time, Sugawara didn’t hesitate to return the hug. He didn’t even have to tell him anything for him to know that he forgave him. 

The silver-haired setter sat on the train in silence. He watched as Oikawa walked away, his hands in his pockets. The train started to move, Sugawara was all alone. That last train of the night was always light. He watched as the string grew longer and longer the further his soulmate was. It tugged only twice, then layed limp on the seat next to him. 

Sugawara put his hands on his face and hunched in the seat. Tears spilled out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Upsetting Oikawa was not on the agenda. He will have to admit that is was at one point in time. A way to piss him off and get him back for being a shit. But that page was ripped out once he started to develop feelings for the brunette. 

He had hoped and prayed to whatever god was out there that this didn’t ruin whatever Oikawa had with him. He was making so much progress. Not to mention that Sugawara loved it when Oikawa touched him, and stood close to him, and looked at him in the eyes. Sugawara didn’t stop shaking until he flipped open his phone and called Daichi. 

He picked up on the first ring. He always did. Daichi was someone that Sugawara could rely on. Drying his tears, he talked to Daichi. He tried his best to make conversation without bringing up he had been crying a few seconds ago. A small part of Sugawara tell him that Daichi knew, but kept it to himself. The setter didn’t get off the phone with him until the train stopped. And like that, he was alone again. 

…

The next time they met, it was like nothing between them happened. Oikawa was back to talking, back to standing close to him, and back to flailing his arms around like a twelve year-old kid.   
But something did change. 

This time when they walked, Oikawa held his hand. Sugawara was shocked once the brunette took his hand. He was staring at him again, looking for any reason to why. Oikawa was ignoring it, like they had been doing this for years.

It is not that Sugawara didn’t like it. 

He loved it. 

But it was the reason why he was doing it that was making a part of Sugawara uneasy. “You are holding my hand,” Sugawara pointed out. He was hoping that it wasn’t a mistake and that Oikawa meant to hold his hand. 

Oikawa looked down as they joined hands, then back up to him. He moved his hand towards him, keeping it out of sight on any onlookers. “I guess I am,” silence, “do you want me to let go?”

“No. No… it is okay,” Sugawara cheeks heated up and he looked away, embarrassed over his loud outburst. Well, if Oikawa was going to ignore the incident from yesterday, then there was no harm in Sugawara forgetting as well. 

He took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out as he let himself relax. The jitters from his morning coffee went away along with the rest of the pent up negative emotions. Sugawara felt more relaxed. 

“Hey” Oikawa said after they reached the crosswalk. “Do you want to jump into a pond? I know one not too far from here” Sugawara smiled and laughed while Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Fuck yeah I do! It is too hot to be walking around here,” Oikawa gasped. 

“Suga-chan! I told you to watch your language” The brunette yelled, smacking the short setter in the back of the head. 

“You know I am older than you right? You cannot tell me what to do.”

“That is not important. Your cussing is a problem and you should be called out for it, no matter how old I am” Sugawara narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Just shut up and show me where the pond is. I am drying here” Oikawa sighed and took Sugawara’s hand once again.

“You mean sometimes Suga-chan."


	20. Chapter 20

Oikawa and Sugawara’s second date happened a week after the car incident. Sugawara had a hard time picking a date that would be perfect. He bought the tickets on a date that wasn’t going to be very busy. The days leading up to it were the most stressful. Sugawara told Oikawa they were going somewhere special, but not giving away where. Oikawa had been trying to get information all week about it, but Sugawara would only laugh and shake his head. The brunette even sorted it into begging, and still no results. 

“I will tell you that it is in Sendai,” the sort setter told him one day they were at the park. They were eating slices of watermelon on a vacant bench watching children play tag in the jungle gym. Oikawa swallowed his piece a little too quickly resulting in the poor captain into a coughing fit. Sugawara only laughed as the captain quickly grabbed his water bottle, swallowing almost half of it in one go. 

“Sendai? I took you there.” 

“I know,” Sugawara was smiling. Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him, trying to get anything from him. When he couldn’t find anything he went back to eating the watermelon. Oikawa couldn’t help but believe that Sugawara had some sadist traits in him. He must enjoy making the captain suffer a little too much. 

And all week he tried everything, just so he could figure out where they were going. But Sugawara had been persistent. He even made his soulmate run extra as punishment for not telling him. But still nothing. 

Oikawa even bribed him. He bought him the spiciest ramen he could find. And still nothing. But Sugawara did treat him to some delicious milk bread as a thank you for lunch. Yes, he was grateful for that, but it didn’t stop him from pouting for the rest of the day. Especially when he was eating his milk bread. He tried to hide the happiness of the delicious bread. He would have to admit, it was very hard to hide that from Sugawara. He knew how much Oikawa was enjoying his favorite food. 

When the week ended, Oikawa could not keep his excitement in. Iwaizumi was the first to notice Oikawa’s giddy attitude. It was the day before the date. The gym was going to be closed tomorrow because of a repair so practice was cancelled. 

“What has got you in a weird mood?” Iwaizumi asked closing his locker. Oikawa watched as his childhood friend tugged on his practice shirt. He had been staring at Oikawa. The brunette stopped humming his tune and closed his locker as well. 

“I can’t hum Iwa? I hum all the time,” Iwaizumi sighed as he folded his arms. Even though he was shorter than the captain, it did not mean that he was any less scary. The look he was giving the brunette almost scared him in a way. Oikawa reacted to the look by giving him a smile. A fake one, but still a smile. 

“You are giving off a weird aura.It is a little weird,” Oikawa stopped what he was doing. He had just finished getting changed and started heading off into the gym. Iwaizumi followed him. 

“Then ignore my aura. You don’t have to stand next to me.”

“Okay,” Iwazumi walked away. 

“Wait. Iwa-chan. I didn’t actually want you too,” Oikawa whined. They were on the court now. The rest of the team was slowly getting everything set up for practice. 

It was quiet for only a second in the gym. And that second had been ruined by the team's idiots who screamed and skipped over to where their captain was standing. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both gave Oikawa their evil smile before opening their big mouths for everyone in the gym to hear. “Iwaizumi told us you are in a good mood. What did it captain?” Oikawa paused, before looking over to his childhood friend. He was ‘busy’ talking to Kendaichi, who was looking over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, more interested in the conversation across the court than the one in front of him. 

He narrowed his eyes back to the trouble makers and folded his arms. Being tall he had the advantage of looking threatening. “Try to get information about my personal life again and you will be running laps for the whole practice,” Oikawa threatened. 

“Yeah right Oikawa-san, you do not have that authority over us,” Matsukawa folded his arms like Oikawa and puffed out his chest. Hanamaki smiled and rolled his eyes. They were testing him. But that didn’t stop him.

“Sensai Irihata. I can make these two run laps if they disrespect their captain right?” Oikawa asked over all the commotion going on around the court. Both of the boys stopped mocking Oikawa and their eyes widened. Irihata, who was busy talking to his assistant coach, looked over and sighed at the brunette. “If they are interfering with practice then make them run laps,” the coach went back to talking to his assistant. Oikawa smiled triumphantly. The boys bowed, apologizing quickly before running back onto the court. 

When practice ended a few hours later, Oikawa found Iwaizumi and pulled him aside. The ace had been ignoring him the whole practice, and it was annoying the captain. “Iwa, you need to stop giving information about me to the team. Not everyone needs to know about my date tomorrow”

“What? It is funny seeing you mad,” Iwaizumi and Oikawa stared at each other. Oikawa is more appalled than anything. But when Iwaizumi was the first to crack, Oikawa started to laugh with him. It reminded him when they were young, laughing about stupid things and teasing eachother. Oikawa didn’t realise he missed that side of his best friend until he heard his laugh again. “It is good to see you happy Tooru.”

Oikawa smiled. He had not heard his best friend call him by his first name since their first year. “Thank you, Hajimi.”

Iwaizumi forgot what Oikawa’s real smile looked like. He had been faking it for so long. But now looking at it again, he can see the difference. His eyes sparkled, his teeth looked pearly white. All the times he had been smiling at his fangirls, all the times he had smiled through his pain. He was starting to accept Sugawara Koushi as his soulmate. Even now as they spoke, Oikawa was fiddling with his thumb. Even though Iwaizumi could not see it, he knew that he was touching the string. His connection to his soulmate. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile too. 

“You are not a pain in the ass anymore… I like it.”

“Iwa! You ruined our moment!”

…

He was a little surprised that the alarm was not the thing that woke him up that morning. He was a heavy sleeper, and if he could, he could sleep through his alarm. Oikawa woke up three hours earlier than he would when it was a school day. He woke up feeling jittery and energized. 

His first thought was to look down at the red string. Me tugged on it once, twice, then waited for some kind of response. It didn’t take long for the brunette to realize that the lack of response meant that the other person was asleep. Oikawa got off his bead and made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the light he examined himself in the mirror. 

If he was being serious about his appearance, he would say that he looked like he was healthier, glowing. His chocolate eyes looked as if they sparkled. The light in the bathroom wasn’t that great, the yellow tone always annoyed him (it made his skin look more yellow). This time it didn’t hide any additional features from him. His hair looked healthier, and it was way curlier than he remembered. He could have swore that there were strands of gold mixed with the natural light brown. 

Those new features mirrored how he was feeling. He felt more awake, more alive than he had ever felt in a long time. He had noticed he had a bigger appetite than before, and a lighter, friendlier attitude. It was almost as if he was reborn, that his soul had been cleansed of all the negativity he had been putting up with for the past however long.

Fate had a big play in that. He could not forget who also had a play in it. 

Sugawara Koushi. His soulmate. 

Just the thought of the silver-haired setter made his heart start to race. It was a froeign feeling, but he quickly grew to like it. He decided to take a shower at the asscrack of dawn. It seemed like a good idea. He had time to kill, and he would have to take one before the date anyways. He turned on the shower and looked at the time on his phone. He needed to be at the train station before ten.

Then they would be on a train to Sendai. 

He could also get some summer homework done while he was at it. He didn’t even start, but neither did the rest of the team. They had planned to do a study session before Oikawa had to leave for the camp. And he knew that when he wouldn’t even touch that homework because he would be focused on two things. Impressing everyone at the camp. And figuring out how to meet up with Sugawara without getting caught. 

Then again, he wouldn’t have to worry too much about the second part. Sugawara would be the one worrying about it for him. The Karasuno setter was on top of everything. His anxiety had a play in that, a big one, but it helped to keep him organized and on time. Not to mention keeping his grades from falling. 

His shower took longer than needed too. Only ten percent of the shower was him actually washing his body. He took the time to scrub every inch, as well as getting the dead skin scrubbed off at the bottom of his foot. The ninety percent in the shower was letting the water hit his body as he sat on the floor. He never really took a hot shower, but he let that slide for today. He took the opportunity to relax his muscles, which had been very tense lately. His knee needed more relaxation. He made sure to keep it under the water as long as possible. It had been inflamed the day before. He had been overworking again. The excuse was because he was going to the camp. If Sugawara was here, he would not take that excuse very lightly. 

He got out of the shower a half an hour later. His gross, wrinkly fingers were a main reason why he got out. The other reason was because his thoughts drifted. The further he stayed, the more inappropriate they became. He got out before the heat in his body traveled past his hips. A splash of cold water to his face helped bring himself back into reality. Not that the fantasy he had in the shower was indesirable. It was that it was too early to be thinking about those things. 

Was it wrong of him to be thinking about those things? He shook his head at his own question. He had those thoughts before, he even did some of them before. But they were all with women. So what made these thoughts different, almost foreign? Was it because they were about another man? Was it because they were about the person tied to him by Fate?

Sugawara Koushi was beautiful, he could come to terms with that. He thought he was beautiful a lot more recently. From his fluffy silver hair, to his sparkling hazel eyes. And not to forget about the mole that sat below his eye. That imperfection on his face was cute, and made him look way younger than he was. He was not partially a horny man. His focus every day of the week was on volleyball. Sex came after. WAY after. Like the bottom of the list after. But this was a first, and it didn’t stop his cheeks from turning a shade of red. Before, the thought of another man touching him made him shiver. So why was Sugawara different? What made him different from any other man? What did he ever do to make Oikawa think like he did now? He couldn’t find a reason other than the fact that they were soulmates. But Sugawara was so innocent. Everything he did was innocent and well thought out. 

Did he want to do acts like that with him? He didn't know. However it would be a first. If he did, he would have to put research into it. He wouldn't know what to do. And the thought of researching something like that made him embarrassed. Those thoughts carried on for a long time, longer than he would have to admit. The only way he would keep himself from having an internal fight was to exit the bathroom, get changed into something nice, and head downstairs to bury his face into some furikake. Focusing on cooking drove the dirty, pervy thoughts from his head. Even if it was just rice. His mother always said that the key to making good rice is total concentration and patience. He always believed her. Her rice was always flawless. And following her advice, he made flawless rice too. And all the thoughts he previously had disappeared from the depths of his mind. 

Two hours until he met up with Sugawara and the furikake was made. He sat alone in the kitchen to eat it. He scrolled through his phone, catching up on what he missed from his followers yesterday. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a bunch of pictures and group hangouts. And of course the ‘Oikawa fan’ hangout meeting which showed their highlight of the night, a coffee meetup at the place where he and Sugawara always visit. They even sat at the same table. Oikawa groaned and rubbed his face in his hands. Of course it wouldn’t take long for them to find that out. They did manage to find out where he lived after all. 

Oikawa followed his fan club on his alter account. He had to just so he could keep tabs on them. It started after they found out where he lived. Iwaizumi suggested it after a friend of his told him it existed. Now there they were, sitting at the coffee shop, smiles all on their demonic faces. Oikawa closed the app, not bothering to deal with it now. He will find a new place. One more secluded and out of sight. Hopefully. 

But all of that didn’t matter anymore. The upcoming date was on his mind, he didn’t care about anything else. When he finished his bowl of furikake, he headed upstairs. He had an hour and a half to kill. So he decided to get homework done. Then it was time to go. 

…

Oikawa stood on the platform at 9:45. The train with Sugawara will stop at 10:00. That is when Oikawa will get on as the train will head off to Sendai. It was a warm day today, which Oikawa was grateful for. It wasn’t as hot as their first date, and he could actually wear his outfit the way he was supposed to. 

The song of the cicadas was loud today. He could barely focus on what was written on his phone. Sugawara shot him a text to tell him that he was on the train. Oikawa smiled at the text. Of course Sugawara would tell him everything. The next text he got was an image and some more text. The image was an old sakura tree. Oikawa had never seen the tree before, but it was blooming, something it should have done months prior. 

Sugawara: This is an old tree in my neighborhood. Some say that it is the oldest tree. It hasn't bloomed in years. Can’t you believe it?! It has leaves on it!!

Oikawa: That is a pretty cool tree

Oikawa didn't know how to respond to that. What significance did the old tree have in Sugawara’s life that made him that happy over? He didn’t know. He wasn’t from that neighborhood so he didn’t understand. But it was a cool tree, the old branches and the abnormal way it grew made it a good place to sit under, or even on the tree. It was very climbable, so many kids probably climbed it before. Maybe Sugawara had, many years ago. Or maybe he did now. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the speaker overhead. He looked up from the image to listen to what it was saying. The train he needed to board was coming into the station. He got up from his seat and grabbed his backpack. Standing on the edge of the platform he waited for the train to stop, like everyone else did. 

When the train stopped, the doors opened and the string around his finger started tugging. He hopped into the train and started to follow the string. The person he was supposed to meet was not in the car he was in, he wasn’t even in the next one. He hopped two cars before he faced Sugawara. His heart started to pound. His cheeks heated up at the sight of him. He was in a seat at the far end of the train. He was focused on his phone, typing something into the small, built-in keyboard. For a second he stopped, and Oikawa phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. 

Sugawara: I feel you ;)

Oikawa almost had a heart attack reading it. Sugawara looked over at him and laughed. He held up his hand to show the string. Oikawa walked over and sat down, just as the train started to move. “You should have seen your face! It was so red!” Sugawara laughed. Oikawa pouted, his face getting an even darker shade of red than before as the few other passengers looked over to witness the silver-haired setter make fun of his soulmate. 

“You are weird Suga-chan,” Oikawa folded his arms and looked away from him. The short setter was in a good mood, and Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh with him. 

“But did you see the tree I sent you?! I cannot believe that it started blooming again!” 

“Yeah. That is amazing.”

“It is almost like the tree found its happiness,” that made Oikawa pause. He looked over to Sugawara, who was looking out the window and humming to himself.

Like the tree found its happiness.

That thought stuck in his head until his soulmate interrupted him with the itinerary that he laid out the night before. Oikawa gave his final opinion saying that it looked good before Sugawara went off topic to bring up other things, a smile never leaving his face. Sugawara was just about as excited as Oikawa was for this date. And he couldn’t wait to see what the short setter had in store for him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. The universe didn't want me to post this chapter for some reason. 
> 
> First I had a dream where Dobby the House Elf told me to not post until January so I was like... bet  
> I tried and then things kept happening so I didn't   
> And then I re-wrote this like five times because I cannot write a date night to save my life  
> Then a Youtuber I watched was getting cancelled. January was wack   
> SO.... What I am trying to say is that this chapter is low key cursed so...... be ware  
> BUt enjoy lol

“No fucking way!! You listen to K-pop?!” Sugawara shouted at Oikawa while taking his phone away from him. The brunette’s face turned a deep shade of red while the silver-haired setter went through his playlist. It was his jogging playlist, and he accidentally left the tab open… and his soulmate just so happened to see it. He was laughing, really loudly. The rest of the passengers at this point were getting irritated at the both of them for being WAY too loud. Sugawara snapped his head up, waving an apology to the old couple still staring at them before going back on the phone. 

“Suga-chan… I would like my phone back,” Oikawa choked out while trying to crawl over him to get it back. Sugawara leaned away from his grabby hands, still laughing at his playlist. 

“I mean you even got EXO. I am not even mad about that. Their new song ‘Growl’ is a head banger,” Sugawara turned off his phone and gave it back to him. Which Oikawa stuffed it away in his pocket before Sugawara could get it back.

“Okay. I listen to K-pop. But what do you listen to?” Oikawa asked and Sugawara thought about it. He smiled. 

“Death metal,” he was smiling, holding in a laugh. The brunette narrowed his eyes.

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do,” Sugawara chuckled, letting out the laughter he had been holding in. The intense Oikawa stare broke him. Oikawa figured out this ability a few years ago when he used it on his team. Everyone cracked when Oikawa used the stare. Everyone. Sugawara was no exception.

“What are they called then?” Oikawa folded his arms.

“KISS,” Sugawara wiggled his eyebrows. Oikawa couldn’t help it but blush. The way he said it made it sound like it was something different than what he was thinking. Plus the fact that he said it in English. That seemed way worse. 

“Kiss is not even a band,” Oikawa tried to brush off the pounding of his heart. He leaded back in his seat and stared at the shorter setter, who gasped at him. 

“In America it is.”

“Are you trying to speak English right now?”

“No”, there was a pause as the silver-haired setter ruffled his hair, “What music did you think I listened to?”

There was a pause from Oikawa. Sugawara awaited patiently for his answer. “Coffee shop music?” There was another pause. Sugawara narrowed his eyes and stared at Oikawa. Oikawa shivered at that intense stare, he had to look away. He didn’t think his comment would be too offending, it was what he genuinely thought his soulmate would listen to. He was about to apologies for the rude comment before Sugawara caught him off by laughing. 

“You got me there. I will take it,” Oikawa and Sugawra shared a small laugh. Oikawa’s heart leaped at Sugawara’s laugh. It seemed to be doing that a lot recently. 

The trip to Sendai was a quick one. Quicker than last time, it would seem. And by the time they got off the train, it started to get warmer. They got off on time, Sugawara punched something into his phone. “The weatherman said that it would be hot all day. So we could stop and get something cold after our visit,” Sugawara said as he walked down the station and down the street. Oikawa followed him, grabbing onto his free wrist. Sugawara stopped and looked up at Oikawa. “You don’t have to hold my hand here. I am not going far,” the brunette let go. 

Sugawara continued on while Oikawa trailed behind. He was confused as to why the setter said that. Usually he would let Oikawa hold his hand. And recently they held hands whenever they went. It was their new routine. Ever since the accident that almost happened. Oikawa shivered at the thought. The bonus was how cute it was to see his face flush every shade of red. But today was different. What made Sugawara react that way? He didn’t know, and that thought stayed in his mind until he felt the sun on his back. 

It was hot. And the loud sound of the cicadas justified that. He was almost sweating by the time they walked a few blocks down the street. He stood by Sugawara’s side, trusting that he knew where he was going. He wished he would be there soon, sweating was something that was not on the agenda. Especially since he didn’t have volleyball today. “Suga-chan I am sweating,” Oikawa whined. Sugawara looked over at him and smiled. 

“We are almost there. Just another block,” Sugawara walked around the corner and Oikawa followed. They turned the corner and crossed the busy street. Once across they found themselves facing an alleyway. Oikawa stopped, Sugawara smiled at him while holding his hand out to go. Oikawa looked down the alley, then back to his soulmate. He raised an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Sugawara laughed as he walked down the alley. It wasn’t as threatening as any ally way he had seen. It was lit with lanterns while vines from a broken window above hung down, covering all the tops of the multicolored booths. It was tight, but enough room for the both of them to walk side by side. 

“The place is the next door to the right. It is what it says on the website,” Sugawara explained while sneaking a glance at what one of the booths was selling. “Right here,” Sugawara looked away from the booth and to the door. It was an old door, with a fresh coat of black paint. Stars were also painted all over it, in no partial pattern. To the side of the door, in an old address box, called the Gateway to Space. Oikawa scoffed at that once Sugawara opened the door and stepped inside. They were first faced with a set of stairs. Once the door was closed, the darkness took over. But it didn’t, the stairs were glowing with rainbow color lights. The walls sparkled with small white lights, blinking on and off as if they were twinkling. And music could be heard at the top of the stairs. Sugawara walked up the stairs first, he held onto the sparkly red railing and laughed at all the decorations just in the stairs. Oikawa found himself laughing too. He was staring to figure out where his soulmate took him. 

“Sugawara, where did you find this place?” Sugawara, now at the top of the stairs, turned around and held out his hand. Oikawa took it. 

“The Silk Road. I am going to sell you to the owners for money to pay for college,” the brunette scoffed at the remark. Once they walked through the door, they were met with a hostess.   
“Very funny Suga-chan,” Oikawa said in disbelief. The hostess acknowledged their presence and stopped writing on her clipboard.

“Welcome to the Gateway to Space,” she bowed, “take a seat anywhere,” both Oikawa and Sugawara looked around in awe. The small upstairs cafe gave off the same energy as any cafe in Disney. The cafe’s walls were painted with the planets in the solar system. The tables and chairs were also space themed, each table had its own color palette and planet. The ceiling was the best part of the cafe. It was a map with almost every constellation. The best part was that it sparkled with glitter paint. Oikawa and Sugawara both chose the only empty table in the back of the cafe next to a window (It was pretty busy). The table was designed to look like Pluto, according to Oikawa. 

The scene of the cafe was not Sugawara’s favorite. His favorite part was the man who was sitting across from him, his reaction as he looked around, taking in every single detail around the cafe. The way his chocolate brown eyes sparkled, the way that his smile seemed to get bigger and bigger, was a sight that Sugawara was going to hold near and dear to him.   
“Seriously though. Where did you find this place?” Oikawa asked as he was still staring at the ceiling. 

“A friend of mine from middle school. He told me about this place a while ago when he and his friends went,” Sugawara smiled as he lifted up the tablet from the middle of the table and stared at the screen. All kinds of space themed drinks and pastries were on the menu. They were all pretty typical, something you would find at any other cafe, but the designs were unique enough to keep Oikawa invested. Oikawa nodded at his answer and smiled. 

Oikawa and Sugawara picked out something for lunch. Sugawara picked out something cheap and simple while Oikawa got a few things to try and to ‘share’ according to their discussion when picking something out. But with a little bit of convincing, Sugawara got something a little more expensive. ‘We are on a date, treat yourself, this is about you too’ Oikawa told him when he explained his reason for getting the most simple treat on the menu. Oikawa didn’t save any room for objection once he clicked on the item Sugawara had been eyeballing and put it into the cart. Where he then pushed the order and the ticket went to the kitchen.

There was a light conversation that went between the two once the order had been sent. Oikawa started to talk about the constellations on the ceiling above them and a few facts about them while Sugawara listened. He couldn’t help but believe that the captain was indeed an astronomer, just by the way he talked about everything with so much passion. Sugawara never heard him talk like this before, not even when they discussed volleyball. 

Soon enough their food arrived. Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh at all the stuff set in front of Oikawa. He had an assortment of foods that were rearranged to look like stars and planets. Sugawara’s dish was shaped to look like Jupiter. Sugawara was going to dig in when Oikawa stopped him. Ih his hand was his phone. The setter took many, many pictures of the dishes. Sugawara could have sworn he took multiple pictures of each dish. And after he waited patiently for him to finish, they both clapped their hands together, and with a quick thank you, they dug in.

They got out back into the alleyway a bit longer than what Sugawara planned. Oikawa’s head was in the clouds the whole time. He had taken the time to savor each and every bite of the delicious food. He even took some from Sugawara’s plate without asking. But before the Karasuno setter could say anything, Oikawa gave him a plate of star cookies. In which he forgave him once the delicious food hit his taste buds. 

“Well we better get going before we are late,” Oikawa looked over at his soulmate who typed on his phone and put it in his pocket.

“Late? Late for what?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow as the shorter setter took off down the road. Sugawara didn’t answer and Oikawa was left with no choice but to follow. Not that he wouldn’t follow Sugawara around.

But it was the odd thing that they were not holding hands. As they got back on the busy street, Oikawa’s hand started to twitch. He had become accustomed to holding the silver-haired setters hand ever since that day he almost got run over. And he always assumed that he liked it based on the fact that he didn’t complain once when Oikawa put that rule into action. So what changed? Why all of the sudden was Sugawara against the idea of holding hands? He really wanted to hold his hand now. He had gotten so used to it that it was like second nature to him. 

The thought left his head once Sugawara told him they had one more block to the place. A million scenarios were running through his head. He thought of every possible idea to where he was taking him that he didn’t expect once they turned the corner. When the setter locked eyes with the building across the street he stopped. His soulmate kept walking, his focus on the phone. It took him a second to realize that the brunette had stopped following. When he turned around, he spotted him at the corner and laughed.

Oikawa knew exactly what it was the first second that he turned the corner. It didn’t look like much on the outside, just the big red characters on the front of the building proved he knew what he was looking at. “We got to hurry, the show starts in about ten minuets. We have to get in line quickly,” Oikawa snapped himself out of his trance and quickly followed after Sugawara. 

Getting closer to the building, Oikawa remembered times when he was younger. He was holding his mother’s hand as they passed the building. “Mom, they are doing a space event, can we go?” Little Oikawa pointed out the building. His mother only kept dragging him away, focusing on where they were supposed to go. 

“No, not today baby,” he remembered his mother saying that many times to him. Time after time they passed the building. And the older he got, the less likely that one day would be the day. Now, in the present he stood. His mother at work, and Sugawara in front of him, the string screeching out the further he went, the building, as old as it was, still standing where it always did. Oikawa blinked once, twice, three times before his thoughts caught up with his actions. He started to move again, jogging after the silver-haired boy. 

“I cannot fucking believe you!” The tall brunette shouted as they entered the building. 

“I can’t either to be honest. Getting tickets for it was a bitch,” Sugawara pulled out two tickets from his bag and gave them to the man at the front. Who thanked them both and let them through the glass front doors. 

They found themselves in a line. They found themselves in the middle of the line, many people coming after them. Oikawa’s heart had been beating the whole time. They were here, in a planetarium. The only one in Sendai and the one Oikawa had been dreaming of coming to since he was a kid. Sugawara bought them tickets to a space show. In his excitement he wanted to hug Sugawara, to pick him up and spin him around. But he didn’t. Instead he pent up his excitement by fiddling with the string. Sugawara watched the brunette out of the corner of his eye. He was practically bouncing. His smile never left his face as they moved closer to the entrance. “You really do spoil me Suga-chan.”

“I know,” Sugawara smiled. 

When they finally entered the dome, Oikawa took it upon himself to find the best seats in the house. He grabbed Sugawara’s wrist and took him to the middle by the projector, where he sat himself down. Sugawara sat down next to him. Oikawa stared up at the dome and watched the images move. There were images from places all around the world. Oikawa pointed out and named just about every place. The ones he couldn’t identify, he looked to Sugawara, who just shrugged. He didn’t even get many. But he did point out the Eiffel tower, to which Oikawa scoffed and claimed that it was too easy. 

Soon after, the doors closed and the screen changed to show a picture of space. Everyone in the dome went quiet when the lights dimmed and the show began. 

The whole time Sugawara kept sneaking glances at Oikawa. When the guide was trying to explain the stars and the constellations, Oikawa smiled and whispered their names to himself. It came as no surprise to Sugawara that he knew all the names of the stars. It didn’t mean that it was any less impressive to listen to. He had concluded that this boy was a walking and talking space encyclopedia. A cute, walking and talking encyclopedia, who seemed to already know everything the lady went over. It didn’t make him any less excited, which Sugawara found hilarious. He was enjoying every second of the show. Sugawara could compare him to a little kid who got what they wanted for their birthday. 

When the show ended and it was time to head out, the pair was the last to leave. Oikawa went on and on about a certain constellation that he had been studying last week. “I am sad they didn’t touch on it. It is very interesting,” said the brunette when they walked into the exhibit part of the planetarium. However, he stopped talking once he saw the wall map in the first part of the exhibit. It was the entire known universe there. Oikawa gasped as he walked over there and stood in front of it. “Take a picture of me holding Orion’s Belt Suga-chan!” Sugawara laughed as he took Oikawa’s phone from his hand and unlocked it with a swipe. He took a few, Oikawa stood in front of many places, showing the silver-haired boy all the fascinating things on the map. 

Sugawara ended up taking over what seemed like a million pictures. Oikawa wanted pictures of everything, every rock, map, and piece of space equipment in the museum. But there was one picture that Sugawara wanted to keep. It was towards the end, and there was a room that was dark. Inside the room was another map of the universe, only this time it showed the galaxies and nebulas. Oikawa wanted a selfie there. Which Sugawara agreed to. 

Oikawa pulled Sugawara close to him and laced his free hand with his. Once he took the picture and let go, Sugawara’s heart was thundering in his chest and his cheeks felt hot. The picture came out better than he thought, everything showed up in the picture, the nebula, the stars, even Sugawara’s blushing face. “This one is definitely a keeper,” the brunette smiled. He thanks to whatever god was out there that nobody was there to witness the interaction between the two. 

…

The sun was on the horizon by the time they sat down on the train. Oikawa couldn’t stop talking about the science of space. Oikawa couldn’t remember the last time he had ever felt this carefree. He doesn’t even remember the last time he talked about a topic so passionately. Sugawara seemed to have changed his world. And he loved it. Oikawa couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Sugawara. Even when they sat in silence. Even where there was nothing to talk about. 

Oikawa wanted nothing more than to go home and open up all of his old space books. He wanted to go over each and every picture, and to read every single line, like he did when he was younger. He was excited to learn and to experience the magic of space once again. 

The train stopped at Sugawara’s neighborhood. Sugawara sighed and stood up, Oikawa got the memo and stood up as well. They watched the other two people jump off the train. Now they were all alone. Oikawa smiled at Sugawara, and he smiled back. “So.. this is my stop,” Oikawa chuckled. 

“Yes it is.”

Oikawa took Sugawara’s hand and brought them up to his face. Sugawara froze once Oikawa kissed his knuckle. “Thank you for today. Sugawara,” the shorter setter’s cheeks burned. He was about to say something but the words were stuck at the back of his throat. The brunette noticed and chuckled. “I will see you tomorrow?” Sugawara could only nod. Oikawa smiled at him and stood up. Sugawara hopped off the train and waved once the doors closed. The train started moving again and Sugawara knew that it was time to leave. The string tugged and tugged until it stopped once they were far enough apart. The setter’s heart hasn't stopped pounding the whole time. Even when he was walking home. 

For once, the short setter could not stop thinking about Oikawa. His rival, his friend, his soulmate. The thought of calling him a friend just didn’t feel right. When he finally got home and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he discovered why that was. He quickly fished his phone out and texted Diachi.

Suga: Daichi, I think I like Oikawa more than just a friend.


	22. Chapter 22

Sugawara sighed in relief. His room was a mess, clothes lying around his floor, his sheets bundled up and lying on the middle of his bed, and three bags, packed to the brim, sitting by the door. Sugawara couldn’t remember the last time that his room had ever been this dirty. He had a list he wrote this morning. And by the time he had finished, his morning coffee mug was empty and lying on the floor. 

He was ready to go to Tokyo. Well, he was sure he was ready. Everything on the list had been crossed out. But there was something he was sure he was missing. He had checked his list not once, not twice, but three times before he decided to give up and have lunch. 

After practice today Oikawa and Sugawara were going to meet up to talk about the game plan for when they both arrive in Tokyo. It would have to acquire sneaking out and that would require some planning, especially since they were not going to be in the Miyagi. They were going to be in the city, not only that but they would have to travel to get there, at night. But this curse was not going to stop for this, so they had to meet. 

Not only that but Sugawara wanted to see Oikawa. Ever since the short setter had accepted his love for Oikawa, he wanted to be around him more. It was like his presence was drawing him in, or the string, he really couldn't tell. But he had grown to love being around Oikawa. There was just something about his passionate side, his more open and relaxed side that had always made Sugawara’s heart flutter. 

It was the side of Oikawa that was only exclusive to him, and that made his heart pound. He liked Oikawa, he really did. After the talk with Daichi, it was even more so. 

He could even say he was in love. All the signs were there. He laughed to himself at the idea that. It was bound to happen at some point. He was just surprised that it was so soon. They both had only been in this mess since March. It was only July. Everywhere he reads or sees, people usually don’t fall in love until much, much later. That or he had been reading too many gossip magazines.   
Sugawara started to clean up his room. He kept looking over at the clock to make sure he was on track of everything. He had an hour before practice, and then after that. A half an hour to walk to the spot in the middle to meet up with Oikawa and go over the plan that Sugawara had created one night. He remembered trying to sleep that night, but the idea was so good that he turned back on the lamp and dug out his notebook to write it down. He pulled an all nighter, the first one in a while. 

At least that thought could finally lay to rest in his notebook. He had been worrying about the plans since he had gotten the news. Which was expected. Oikawa and Daichi both noticed his anxiety and distracted him with practice. At least he didn't have to worry about it anymore. 

…

“So that is how we are going to have to do it,” Sugawara told Daichi in the middle of practice. They were both on the sidelines watching the three on three practice game. The gym had been loud all day, and now that the underclassmen were on the court, it had gotten even louder. But he had a moment alone with Daichi, so he used that opportunity to tell him the plan. Daichi nodded and then looked back at the game. “It is ludacris and illegal. But I don’t know what else to do. This curse could literally kill us.”

“Yeah I understand. I can’t believe you have to do that. If you were to get caught…”

“I know. I already thought about that,” Sugawara admitted. He had been thinking about that possibility the night he wrote it. If he were to get caught. All hell would break loose. At this point he wouldn’t care if he got into trouble with Ukai or any other adult in the camp. He could deal with sitting out for practice or even a call to his parents. He could get out of it. As for the loss of practice, he practices with Oikawa every week anyways. But if he was banned from seeing Oikawa, that was the issue. They couldn’t go four days without seeing each other, and if he sent home, or put in the ‘time out’ corner…. He couldn’t even think about that. So he bad to be extra careful, especially since he was going to be walking by himself in Tokyo at night. 

He couldn’t tell anybody about it either. The only people who actually would believe them would be Daichi, and even he had a hard time believing it at first. Hell, even Oikawa didn’t believe it. So he would have to put the blame on himself if he were to get caught. 

Then there was Oikawa getting caught. Sugawara believed that out of the two of them, Oikawa would be the one who would most likely get caught. Not only because he was loud, but because he is in a building with surveillance and security. The doors will be locked at night because it is a training facility. Oikawa would have to get creative. Too bad he can’t because Sugawara already thought ahead and wrote down a plan for him too. 

Sugawara sighed. Oh the things he does for love… and a curse.

“What are you going to do if another kid catches you?” Sugawara glanced over at Daichi, then back to the court. 

“I would have to bribe him, or beat him up,” Daichi and Sugawara shared a look, then started laughing. Coach Ukai, who was standing a few feet away, glanced over at them and sighed.

“If you two are going to sit there and gossip then you must be ready to get back on the court,” Sugawara and Daichi stopped laughing and put on their best poker face they could muster. 

“Sorry coach,” they said in unison. 

“Yeah. Kageyama, after this rally sub out for Sugawara,” coach Ukai folded his arms and continued to watch the game. Sugawara gave the coach a side glance. He then perked up and started to move. He was excited to finally get some playing time. Even if it was just practice. The rally ended with Asahi’s point and Kageyama scowled as he walked off the court. 

“Hey, if you need some backup for when you sneak out. I will help you,” Daichi whispered as Sugawara passed him. The third-year setter smiled and turned around and gave him a wink. Without another word, he jumped on the court, ready to play with the underclassmen. 

…

“I don’t think this plan will work Sugawara,” Sugawara sighed as he slumped in his chair. Oikawa was sitting across from him, he had been reading all the notes that the shorter setter wrote while he sat there in silence, waiting for an answer. Once the brunet gave his answer, he put the journal down, as well as his head. They met once again at the cafe. It had become their normal spot to meet. They had come to this spot so many times that the staff started to remember who they were. They were always met with a wave and a smile as they ordered their usual. This time Sugawara gave them a curve ball and ordered a green tea. 

“This is the best that I could come up with. I don’t know how else we are going to meet up. We leave in a week. We are running out of time,” Sugawara huffed as he held the glass of tea in his hands. Oikawa looked up and noticed once Sugawara put his finger over the string. 

“That is not what I mean. I mean. You are missing the part where I escape the evil clutches of the government. With a trampoline and a vaulting pole,” he drew something in the journal and turned it around to show Sugawara. The silver-haired boy laughed while staring at a picture of a stick man designed to look like Oikawa with a vaulting pole, while three other stick men were shooting at him with poorly drawn guns.

“You are so weird. Plus the bullets would definitely hit you. Especially since they are trained professionals,” Oikawa scoffed and folded his arms. A smile on his face. 

“No, not unless I am the protagonist,” they both shared a laugh. Sugawara shook his head. 

Sugawara’s laughter died down. He picked up his tea and took a few sips before aggressively setting it on the table. He leaned it, getting close to Oikawa, narrowing his eyes. “Seriously though Oikawa, can you do this?” 

Oikawa smirked, leaning in as well. Their noses were almost touching and Sugawara could feel the brunet’s breath. His heart started pounding the way they were almost touching. Anybody else in the coffee shop who would look over to see them could have swore they were about to kiss. “Such a stupid question to ask the ninja of Miyagi. Isn’t it Suga-chan?”

And in a flash, Oikawa leaned back and sipped on his mocha like nothing had happened. Sugawara let out a shaky breath and finished his tea, his cheeks pink from the interaction. He tried to shake it off with a laugh. But he immediately stopped once he noticed that it was shaky. Oikawa noticed and smiled at the silver-haired male. 

Sugawara responded with the middle finger. 

…

Sugawara woke up with a jump. His alarm just so happened to screech in his ear. He screamed almost as loud as it when he turned it off. Silence came with it. Now wide awake, Sugawara sighed and flopped back down on his bed. He didn’t really want to get up. Because that meant he had to sit on a bus with his teammates for four hours. 

Which was fine, some of them were quiet. But all for a select few first years (Hinata and Kageyama) who he knew would sit next to each other. And the troublesome duo of the second years (Nishinoya and Tanaka) who would be sitting next to each other as well. And Sugawara just knew that they would not keep quiet. He could not forget that he also had to figure out where Oikawa’s gym was so it would be easier to find when he actually had to sneak out three days later. 

He heard from Daichi that they might drive past it. Takeda wanted to show them where it was before going to meet up with the other teams involved in this camp. If that was true, then he didn’t have to do the extra steps of walking around and finding it. 

But for now, he was going to focus on getting ready to leave for camp. He slowly got out of bed, making sure the string was out of the way before putting his feet on the cold, wooden floor. It was out of the way, which was a relief. For once it was not trying to trip him. He was in the bathroom when he felt the string tug. He laughed to himself, his soulmate was awake as well. He shouldn’t have been up at this time, he was going to leave for Tokyo tomorrow. But it was nice to know that he was awake too. 

Sugawara was out the door with his bags a half an hour later. The sun was finally up as well. It was already warm outside and the cicadas started their tune right on time. He walked in silence, music blasting in his ears. He was on time. His notebook in hand and walking with a skip. 

He walked past the old tree, which was covered in leaves now. He had to stop and admire the tree before he moved on. For years that tree had been dead. It hasn't bloomed in years, according to the elders of his town. Now that it was, he couldn’t help but give it a loving tap before moving on. 

The setter arrived at the school first. Or so it seemed until he heard a crash from inside the gym. Sugawara set his stuff down outside before going inside the gym to see Hinata and Kageyama already getting things out of the gym. Daichi and Asahi were there too. The captain was yelling at them to stop while Asahi stood off to the side, quietly witnessing the destruction before him. Sugawara had to look down at his watch. He swore he was early. He made sure he was early. 

And he was. Sugawara laughed to himself as he put on his gym shoes. “What the hell are you guys doing?” Everybody paused, all heads turned toward the third-year, who was laughing at the faces everyone was making. 

“Suga!” Everyone yelled in greeting. 

“You guys are early,” Sugawara commented, walking over to Daichi and to see what was going on. In the storage room, the two first-years were pulling all the volleyball things out. It looked like a mess, balls scattered everywhere. The net lay lazily across the wrestling mats. 

“Yeah. We were going to practice for a bit!” exclaimed Hinata. Daichi sighed and shook his head. 

“I told you guys no. We are going to leave once the bus and the rest of the team gets here,” Daichi scolded at the two. Kageyama looked over at Hinata and smacked his head. To which Hinata wined and rubbed his head. 

“It was his idea,” Kageyama said back.

“Alright. Let’s just pack up and wait, we are going to leave in a second,” Daichi shook his head.

“Aww. But I want to practice,” Hinata whined. 

“We will be for two weeks,” Daichi said as he walked across the court. Sugawara followed after him. Daichi sighed out loud as he switched to his outdoor shoes. “I just really want everything to go smoothly,” Daichi murmured. More to himself than the fellow third-year next to him. Sugawara shook his head, hoping everything will go well as well, for both the team and himself. Another step to reaching nationals. And another step closer to bonding with his soulmate. He worked his ass off for both. 

Once the sun climbed past the horizon was then the bus pulled away from the high school. Sugawara sat quietly next to Daichi, his phone in his hand. He texted Oikawa the second the bus started moving. After a few minutes of checking his phone over and over again, he decided to leave it be. He took his mind off his phone and joined the conversation the other second years were having at the back of the bus. 

By the first hour the bus was filled with laughter when Tanaka decided to piss off a driver who just so happened to lock eyes with him. He stuck his tongue at the driver, and pretended to lick the window. Ukai had to stop it once Takeda noticed what he was doing from the mirror above him. By then Sugawara forgot all about the text he sent that morning. 

By the second hour the third-years got into more of a private conversation. Daichi was going over the itinerary that was given to him that morning by Ukai. He first went over each team and their stats, then what teams they were going against at what time. Then the daily schedule. Sugawara got to hold it as Daichi went over each point. “We go to bed at nine. So by ten it would be safe for you to sneak out,” Daichi said while looking at the time. Sugawara nodded, staring at the last time on the sheet. 

“Yeah, but I would have to be careful, not everyone falls asleep at nine,” Sugawara gave back the chart to Daichi. 

“Let's hope they do,” Asahi called out from behind them. They all shared a nod.

“Yeah, or else I will have to poison their water,” Daichi whipped his head to the setter next to him, a surprised look on his face. Asahi on the other hand, started laughing along with Sugawara. 

“Suga, no!” 

They arrived in Tokyo by the third hour, and to the gym a half an hour later. The whole Nekama team was already waiting for them, their captain, Kuroo Tetsuro, was in the front. He waved to Takeda and pointed where he could stop. And their advisor parked where he led him. 

Daichi and Sugawara stepped off the bus first. Their bags in hand. Kuroo and Daichi shared a look, before sharing a laugh. “Wow, you guys showed up before yhe other schools, that is surprising,” Kuroo commented after a firm handshake with Daichi. Sugawara shook his hand after. Smiling up at him. Sugawara would never admit it out loud, but Kuroo was defiantly built by the gods. His eyes, light hazel with flakes of gold. His hair thick and black. His body slim and muscular. And not that Sugawara was looking, he had a fine ass. If he wasn't in love with Oikawa, he would be drooling over him. He noticed his looks when they played against each other a few months ago. He just didn't seem to notice until now, and how firm of a handshake he have him. “We just got here as well, I will show you where we are going to stay. Common guys!” Sugawara snapped out of his thoughts when Kuroo yelled out to his team. And off they went, Nekoma and Karasuno off to the building they would call home for the next two weeks. 

After a rather silly conversation with the first-years and a cell tower, they arrived inside the building. Right away it reminded Sugawara about the other building at their school, but this one was way bigger and had way more rooms. Karasuno followed Kuroo as he showed them around the three storied building. 

They would be staying in the room next to Nekama. Sugawara shared a look with Daichi once everyone started picking spots around the room to settle in. Already his plan was failing. He had hoped that they would get the room closest to the stairs, but that was already taken by the home team. 

Even with this arrangement, he was sure that it shouldn’t be too hard to escape. He would be meeting up only three days out of the two weeks they were there. It shouldn’t be too hard, he hoped it wasn’t. Sugawara put his stuff next to Asahi, who thankfully closed the door. As he set it down, he got to walking around the room. He was testing out the floorboards, taking note of which one groaned under his weight. He opened his black journal and made a few more notes in it before meeting up with Daichi in the center. 

“I can make this work,” murmured Sugawara. Daichi looked over at him and patted his back. 

“It will, you pretty much thought of every single scenario out there. It will be fine,” Daichi reassured his friend. He was about to open his mouth to say something else, but stopped when he noticed the first-years throwing pillows at each other. 

“I hope you are right,” Sugawara sighed. He was about to finish setting up his cot when his phone vibrated. He took it out and opened it to see that Oikawa had finally messaged him. Sugawara forgot he even left another message saying that he was there, the message didn’t make sense until he re-read what he had written. 

Oikawa: I am glad you made it okay Suga-chan!!! If something happened I would have lost my cool in front of everyone :( 

Sugawara laughed. Another message popped up a minute later. 

Oikawa: Remember, the camp is about volleyball. So don’t get distracted thinking about me 

Suga: Yeah right, the only thing on my mind is going to nationals

Oikawa: At least dream about me :(

Suga: Well see

Oikawa: :)

Sugawara heard a knock on the door. He closed his phone and looked over at the door to see Kuroo poking his head from the side. "I hope you guys are all settled because the coaches want everyone in the commons to go over the itinerary," the boys rounded together. Sugawara put his phone away in his bag and followed the group out to the commons.


End file.
